Tony's Mansion of Heroes
by VenixOfDarkness
Summary: Many heroes from different worlds and universes, living on an uncharted island together in a big mansion. Evil befalls them and the worlds around them and it's up to them to end it. I made edits to the first five chapters.
1. Villains Unite

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- CHAPTER ONE**

_**Hello, again. It's been awhile since I wrote a story. This is my first attempt of writing a story that is not a romance story. I don't own any of the villains in this story. Nor do I own any of the heroes. I would name all the villains and heroes but that would take too long. I own the plot and Tony, however. I hope you enjoy the story. **_

**CHAPTER ONE: Villains Unite**

In a dark void, in Castle Oblivion, on the thirteenth floor, a figure began to rise. The one known as Marluxia, who was believed to have been killed by Sora, a powerful keyblade master, was starting to stand on his own two feet again.

Marluxia rubbed his head. "What a headache. Where am I? That's right. I'm in the dark void where I challenged Sora. It's amazing that I'm still alive…."

To Marluxia's surprise, he wasn't alive nor was he even dead. He examined himself and noticed that most of him was nothing but a skeleton under the black robe he was wearing. A bigger surprise was that his head seemed unchanged in any way. Everything about his head looked the way as it did the day Sora entered Castle Oblivion.

Marluxia growled angrily, "Sora did this to me! He's the reason why my beautiful body is no more! I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM! All I gotta do is find the exit and then I'll get my revenge."

He began to search the void for the exit. "Where's the door?" His eyes grew wide with panic. "WHERE'S THE FRICKIN' DOOR? Sora must've locked it with his keyblade ability. Damn you, Sora! If I ever get out of here, I'm gonna-!"

A mysterious voice chuckled evilly, interrupting Marluxia's rage and echoed throughout the void. "No need to fear, Marluxia. Your problems are solved."

"Who's there? Who are you?" Marluxia said, looking around frantically for the source of the voice.

The voice then said, "I am Set. The god of Darkness. Well I am in my universe anyway."

Marluxia made his pink scythe appear in his right hand. "Show yourself!" He demanded.

"Look behind you." Set replied.

Marluxia turned around to find a scary vampire-like creature standing behind him. He shrieked like a woman and staggered backwards at what he saw.

Set shrugged. "Eh, I get that a lot."

Marluxia regained his composure, "Why are you here?"

"To bring you to a new location, my lair. In that location is where you'll meet others whom I have brought there as well." Set answered.

Marluxia gave a look of interest. "And where is this lair?"

"It's located in the Egyptian universe where my lair, the Castle of Uruk, is located." Set replied.

Marluxia was surprised to hear this. "The Egyptian Universe? That's light years away from here! What's in it for me?"

"I can help restore your body and help you get revenge on this "Sora" kid. In return, you can help me restore my former power and help me get revenge on my foe." Set explained. "Whaddaya say? Deal?" Set held out his hand.

Marluxia smirked and held out his hand as he replied, "Deal." The two villains shook hands and laughed maniacally. A dark shadow then engulfed them and they disappeared.

A few minutes later, they reappeared inside the Castle of Uruk. "Welcome, Marluxia, to our fortress of evil." Set said, proudly.

Marluxia gave Set a skeptical look. "'Welcome to our fortress of evil'? Can't you think of something a bit more original?"

Set glared at Marluxia. "Oh, shut up."

A mysterious voice was heard saying, "Finally, the jerk with the cross-bite problem returns."

Set growled at this remark. "Just shut up and show yourself to our newest member." After Set said this, a mysterious figure emerged from the shadows. "This is Maleficent, the mistress of evil." Set explained.

Maleficent observed the new member closely. "Ah, you must be Marluxia. I've heard so much about you. I'm surprised to see a figure as powerful as you get defeated so easily by a mere 14-year-old."

"Yeah? Well you didn't exactly do oh-so-well either!" Marluxia countered, raising his middle finger.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Oooooo. Good comeback." She said, in a sarcastic tone.

A mysterious figure started to emerge from the hallway. "Ah, Set, you're back."

The figure entered the room. Set pointed in the direction of the figure. "Marluxia, meet Dr. Robotnik a.k.a. Dr. Eggman."

"Hey, Marluxia. Welcome to our fortress. Blah, blah, blah, whatever." Dr. Eggman greeted blandly, as he made an uncaring face and started to head back into the hallway.

Set stopped him for a moment. "Eggman, is our robotic friend fully repaired yet?"

"Just a few more minutes, Set, and he'll be as good as new." After saying this, Dr. Eggman disappeared into the hallway.

A metallic hedgehog-like figure jumped in front of Marluxia, startling him and causing him to stagger backward a little.

"I require no introduction, however." The figure informed.

"This is Metal Sonic." Set said.

Metal Sonic seemed frustrated. "Immortal moron, I **said **that I require **no **introduction! After all, I'm sure this weak imbecile has heard of me."

"Weak imbecile, huh? I'll show you weak!" Marluxia challenged, as the pink scythe appeared in his hand again.

"Bring it on! I dare ya!" Metal Sonic taunted.

Set got in between them "Ok, enough!" He headed down the hall. "I'll be right back. Don't kill each other or I'll kill you."

Set left for a few minutes and returned with the other members of the Castle. "I figured it would be best if I introduced the others a bit more quickly." Set explained. "The big chicken to the right of me is the Chicken."

"The Chicken?" Marluxia asked, now laughing almost uncontrollably.

"BAGOCK? (Translation: You think that's funny, punk?)" The Chicken questioned angrily, as it laid some eggs and threw them at Marluxia.

Marluxia wiped the eggs off his face and asked in an irritated tone, "What good is this DNA screw-up?"

"This Chicken is from Quahog, Rhode Island. He can punch, kick, and is greatly talented in giving people bad coupons." Set answered proudly.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "You're joking right?" He asked, skeptically.

"No, I'm not. Why?" Set asked.

Marluxia couldn't believe the idiocy of this situation. "This is the worst excuse of evil that I have ever seen! I mean really now! A giant chicken that goes by the name, Chicken? Come on, Set! Be serious!"

"**I am serious!**" Set argued.

Marluxia shook his head. "**You're insane!**"

"Was I insane enough to resurrect you from the dead? Was I?" Set countered.

"That's right. I used the power of darkness to bring you back to life. I searched many galaxies to gather enough villains from those galaxies to help me get my former power back. I eventually came across your galaxy and sensed your rotting corpse in a dark void. I resurrected you and tried reforming your body, but the only thing that I was able to reform was your head. Everything else, Marluxia, as you observed, was nothing else but the bleached bones of your skeleton underneath your robe." Set explained.

"Are you done with your exposition dump?" Marluxia asked.

Set sneered, but continued, "This cat-like figure to the left of me is Mewtwo."

"Fear my power and respect me or die while refusing." Mewtwo warned.

Set then said, "The one behind me is Professor Burnitall."

"Crookedness and evilness is what I do. MWAHAHAHAHA!" Prof. Burnitall laughed evilly, now coughing for a moment.

Set pointed in another direction saying, "The one to the right of him is Dr. Hamsterwheel."

The alien rodent started jumping up and down in a rage. "That's **Hamsterviel**, you bad excuse for a pathetic moron who doesn't know how to be saying my name!"

Set rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I do believe there is one more member that I have to introduce."

At that exact moment, Dr. Eggman rushed into the room with an evil grin on his face. "Our robotic friend is finally fixed."

After that, the Castle of Uruk began to shake violently as a giant figure emerged from the hallway at a quick pace. The giant robotic figure roared in rage yelling, "RAARRR! CORROSIVE SMASH! CORROSIVE SMASH NOW! WANT KILL PUNY DROID! WANT REVENGE!"

Set smiled and said proudly, "Marluxia, meet General Corrosive of the planet, Iron Star."

Marluxia smirked. "Most impressive. With all of us combined, we could kill our enemies easily."

Mewtwo was the first to speak. "Actually, that's incorrect. We would if we could but we can't."

Marluxia was very disappointed when he heard this. "What? Why not?"

Set gave a deep sigh and began to explain their predicament. "All of our arch nemeses live in the same establishment together."

"Where do they live?" Marluxia asked, with curiosity.

"Tony's Mansion of Heroes." Set answered. "And as long as they are together, our plan will fail miserably."

"Why?" Marluxia asked.

"Why, what?" Set returned.

"Why would our plan fail miserably if they all remain together?"

Set scratched his head, "Um…well, you know."

"No. I don't."

"It's easier to split them up? It would be easier to fight them individually, rather than a group? Come on! Work with me!"

"Whatever will work," Marluxia shrugged.

"Hey! You got room for one more?" A mysterious figure asked. Everyone turned to see a figure standing in the shadows.

"Hey, aren't you…" Dr. Eggman asked.

"That's right." The figure replied.

"And aren't you the one with the ability to…" Mewtwo asked.

"Right again." The figure answered.

Set smiled and said to the newcomer, "Friend, welcome to our group." He then turned to the others and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, our troubles are over."

_**Who is this mysterious figure that joined these villains? Well, I hope you liked the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, R&R. **_


	2. The Heroes of the Mansion

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- CHAPTER TWO**

_**Hello. Welcome back. I don't own any of the characters except for Tony, the WWNCE, the referee, and Nerdy Ned. Now, on with the chapter.**_

**Chapter Two- The Heroes of the Mansion**

Somewhere, far off into a secluded section of the multitude of Worlds, there was small world made up mostly of ocean. What sat in the middle was a big island with a large, white mansion. Behind it, a vast tropical jungle.

On the 4th floor of the mansion, a brown-haired 14-year-old boy was undergoing some training. His name was Sora. His trainer was a fully evolved pokemon that went by the name, Alakazam. Alakazam was teaching the keyblade master how to achieve telekinesis.

"Are you focusing on the rock?" Alakazam asked.

"Yes, Sensei." Sora replied.

"Are you focused on nothing but the rock?" Alakazam asked.

"Yes, Sensei." Sora replied.

"Is the rock the only thing in you focus?" Alakazam asked.

"Yes, Sensei." Sora replied, now sounding irritated with a vein popping out of his head.

"The rock is the only focus on your mind, right?" Alakazam asked.

Sora was pissed now. He opened his eyes and growled in frustration as he turned to glare at his trainer. "Damn it, Sensei! You're not helping!"

"Patience, my child. Surely, you can move a simple rock." Alakazam said, calmly.

"Simple rock? It's a concrete block, genius!" Sora argued.

Alakazam then gave Sora an I-might-kill-you-soon-if-you're-not-careful glare as he said impatiently, "Shut up and start focusing again!"

Sora closed his eyes again and a minute later, the concrete block started to lift off the stool that it was on. It only hovered a few centimeters off the stool, though.

Despite the progress, Alakazam was not satisfied. "What is this bullcrap? I've been training you for the past four hours and this is all you can do? Kid, when I was an Abra, I could lift a house twice as high as that. You suck, you know that?"

The concrete block then started to lift itself higher, and then made a B-line to Alakazam's crotch. Alakazam's screams of pain were heard downstairs where Tony and Riku were during that time.

"Sounds like trouble upstairs." Tony said, as he continued to lounge in the hot tub.

"Relax. It's probably nothing." Riku replied, as he continued to practice-swing the Soul Eater blade.

Tony turned to Riku. "Why are you doing that anyway?"

Riku didn't stop swinging the sword, as he answered, "I'm just making sure that I keep my swinging agility up. After the experience in Castle Oblivion, I'm making sure that I'm always prepared for anything that comes my way."

Riku stopped swinging his sword when he heard groaning. It was Alakazam. He was limping down the stairs while holding his crotch.

"What happened to you, Alakazam?" Riku asked, stifling a chuckle.

"Shut up, asshole! Oooo! The pain! The frickin' pain!" Alakazam squeaked. He then turned to Tony and asked, "Master, is there an icepack in the freezer?" Tony nodded. "Thank you." Alakazam said, as he limped to the kitchen.

After this, Tony turned to Riku and said, "By the way, I need you to get the others and meet me in the living room. I have an announcement to make."

"Isn't that Mr. Herriman's job? I'm not you're servant you know." Riku protested.

Tony glared at Riku. "I don't care if you're not. Do it."

"Fine." Riku sighed heavily, as he put his sword away and headed upstairs.

Riku entered the room that Yuffie and Kairi shared together. The room was a pigsty. Clothes lay all over everything, including the floor. Yuffie's ninja weapons lay scattered on the bed and Kairi's makeup kit was sprawled all over the floor. As Riku continued to observe the big mess, he tripped over something.

Riku growled as he got back up, "Damn shoes!"

He then saw Kairi watching TV. "Kairi, this place looks like a tornado came through here! You plan to clean up anytime soon?"

Kairi kept her eyes on the TV as she replied, "Later, Riku, much later."

"What are you watching?" Riku asked, taking a peek at the TV screen.

"Hmmmm…_World Wrestling Nerd Competition Entertainment_ or mostly called the WWNCE, huh?"

"Yep." Kairi replied.

The referee on the show came into the ring to announce the next match. "And now to introduce our next match…our _World Nerdy-Weight Champion_ Nerdy Ned verses, our latest challenger today, Dr. Muto!"

Riku and Kairi were surprised to hear this. "DR. MUTO?" They both said, in unison.

"What's he doing there and how did he get there so fast? He was in his lab the last time I checked." Riku said, scratching his head in confusion.

"When was that?" Kairi asked.

"An hour before I came to your room. That's weird because the WWNCE stadium is miles away from here." Riku replied. "Look at the way he poses while he's enters the ring. How embarrassing."

The match between the two competitors was about to begin. The referee stood in the center of the ring between the competitors. "Everybody ready? Fight!" The referee yelled, as he dropped the white handkerchief and dashed out of ring to avoid serious injury.

"Y-You ready to get p-pulverized, big-headed…um…dweeb?" Nerdy Ned asked, now beginning to sweat.

"Bring it on, champ!" Dr. Muto dared.

Nerdy Ned's knees began to shake and his teeth began to chatter. He then decided that there was only one way to defeat Dr. Muto…by throwing stuff at him. Nerdy Ned then picked up a computer keyboard from the judge's table. "G-Get away! Y-You can't beat me! No one can! I've b-been the _World Nerdy-Weight Champion_ for four full years! I'm invincible!" Nerdy Ned stated boldly, as he threw the keyboard at Dr. Muto.

The keyboard hit Dr. Muto's head. "OUCH! Was that necessary?"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Victory is mine! Nothing can hurt me now!" Nerdy Ned laughed. He then picked up a computer monitor and ended up dropping it. "YEOW! I think I just busted my foot!"

Dr. Muto made a disgusted look. "And you've been the champion for four full years? Pathetic! I don't even need my Splizz Gun to beat you."

"You're doomed, weak foe!" Nerdy Ned warned, jumping up and down while holding his foot and yowling in pain.

Dr. Muto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you talking to me or yourself?"

"D-Do you surrender?" Nerdy Ned asked, hoping to get the answer that he hoped for.

Dr. Muto sighed and said to himself, "This is taking way too long."

He then grabbed Nerdy Ned and did a _Triple German Suplex_. Afterward, Nerdy Ned was defeated. The referee came back into the ring to congratulate Dr. Muto for defeating the greatest _World Nerdy-Weight Champion_ and handed the belt to him.

Kairi then changed the channel and turned to Riku. "I can't believe that Nerdy Ned lost so easily."

Riku just rolled his eyes and replied, "I can. By the way, Tony wants everyone downstairs for an announcement. Tell Yuffie to get out of the shower." Riku then left the room and shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, as Alakazam was sitting down, with ice bag in hand, a yellow mouse-like creature with a thunderbolt-shaped tail sat on the counter and chuckled, "You make a lousy sensei."

Alakazam snarled, "Oh shut up, Pikachu! At least I wasn't abandoned by **my **master!"

Pikachu guffawed, "Abandoned? Ha! You wish! I left that dim-witted ass a long time ago. That _Ash Ketchum_ was no more than a thorn in my side."

"How so?" Alakazam asked, curiously.

"I figured you would know. It's exhausting protecting that guy. From Team Rocket, from himself, it wasn't easy."

"By the way, Pikachu, I do believe that I overheard my master say that we'll be needed in the living room for some special announcement. I think we should head there now." Alakazam suggested.

"This better be good." Pikachu said.

Up on the 6th floor was a training room. A demigod who was half lion named Sphinx, a pink chameleon that went by the name Espio, and a little droid from Iron Star known as Glitch were training intensely…on a new video game called, _The Good Guys Beat the Bad Guys All the Time_.

"Looks like I win again, Espio." Sphinx bragged, making a victory pose.

"You cheated! I want a rematch!" Espio demanded.

"Too late. I play winner." Glitch said, raising his hand.

As they started playing again, a blue genetic experiment that looked kinda like a koala named Stitch, came in to train, only to see them playing on a PS2. "Oh **this **game, huh? I've played some of the Story Mode on this game and it's so retarded!"

"It is not!" Glitch defended. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm busy selecting my favorite character, _Furry the Loser_ and Espio is playing as _Pathetic Floating Head_."

Sora suddenly poked his head in. "You guys. Downstairs. Living room. Now." Just as quickly, he shut the door.

A little while later, two figures were coming down the stairs. One was a fat man the other was an over-sized hare.

"Crap, I wish this place had an elevator!" The fat man, known as Peter Griffin, complained.

The hare, known as Mr. Herriman, starred at Peter saying, "Good grief, Mastaw Petaw! We've only gone down four flights of stairs!"

"Oh, shut up." Peter said. "You're only saying that because you can hop down."

"Hmmmm...hop down…what a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Mr. Herriman wondered to himself. He then started hopping down the stairs at high speed saying, "See you laytaw, slowpoke! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" After that, he tripped and tumbled down the stairs.

Late that afternoon, everyone waited for an hour in the living room for the announcement. Tony finally arrived from the front door with Dr. Muto. They seemed to have been having a good conversation together.

Tony then stood in the center of the living room and said, "Members of the household, I am pleased to announce that we are having someone join us today. He sent me a letter this morning saying that he'd be here soon."

Knocking was heard from the front door. Tony went to answer it and asked the figure, "Are you the newcomer?"

"Yep." The stranger responded. Tony then let the stranger in.

As soon as Stitch saw the newcomer, he jumped for joy. "Nosey, it's been so long!" Stitch said, overjoyed.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyway, R&R. **_


	3. Roommates

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- CHAPTER THREE**

**Chapter 3- Roommates**

"It's so nice to see you again. But I don't understand. How did you manage to escape Dr. Hamsterviel's grasp?" Stitch asked.

"It wasn't too hard. Hamsterviel is basically the world's dumbest smart guy. I entered a long vent, which led me to freedom." Nosey explained.

"That's it? No big, long-winded, unending, and boring story of your escape?" Stitch asked.

"Believe me, cuz, it wasn't **too **hard. As I've said, Hamsterviel is an idiot." Nosey replied.

"Let's celebrate by having a beach party." Pikachu suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea. I'll set up the volleyball tournament," Sonic volunteered and took off.

The weather was beautiful and the ocean was calm. Tony was stretched out on a big pokemon beach blanket, getting himself a nice tan. Sonic, Espio, and Pikachu were playing volleyball against Dr. Muto, Riku, and Kairi.

Sora was trying to get Stitch into the sea, making no progress. "Calm on, Stitch. A little water can't hurt you."

Stitch crossed his four arms, refusing to budge. "Maybe I've never told you but, I can't swim."

"Oh, come on. I could teach you how. It's easy." Sora insisted.

"No! I'd sink like a rock! I'm not getting in there and there's nothing you can do to make me!" Stitch shouted, shaking his fist.

As he walked away, Peter came behind him, giggling. "Hey, Stitch, pull my finger."

Stitch panicked. "NO! NOT THAT AGAIN!" Stitch screamed in terror as he started running towards the ocean.

"Hey, Stitch, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked.

"Peter wants me to pull his finger!" Stitch yelled, as he got closer to the ocean.

"OH NO! EVERYONE, RUN FOR IT! IT'S THE GASSY APOCALYPSE!" Yuffie screamed in terror.

Everyone started running in different directions screaming. As impossible as it would seem, Stitch jumped into the ocean and swam at high speed.

Tony ran to the mansion's front door and started banging his fist on it. Mr. Herriman opened the door asking, "What is awll thawt screaming about and why are you in such a hurry?"

"Peter asked someone to pull his finger!" Tony exclaimed.

Mr. Herriman panicked. "Oh no! Not thawt again!" He slammed the door and locked it.

Tony banged on the door and tried to open it as he yelled, "Let me in! Let me in! I'm the master, goddamnit!"

He then looked over to the window next to the door and saw Mr. Herriman giving him the middle finger. Tony then ran to the ocean, at high speed, and jumped in.

As he swam, he shouted, "Stitch, wait for me!"

Peter was the last one standing on the beach. "Nehehehehehehehe. That was funny." He chuckled to himself.

An hour later, after everyone returned and took turns kicking Peter in the shin, they headed back into the mansion. Everyone then headed towards their rooms.

"Hey, Tony, I was wondering if you could…" Nosey began to ask.

"Say no more. I'll help you find the perfect room." Tony replied, as he and Nosey headed upstairs. "Just to let you know, everyone here has a roommate. There're two people in each bedroom."

They headed for the first room on the 2nd floor, which was Yuffie and Kairi's room. Just as Tony was about to knock on the door, some screams were heard. Sonic and Espio rushed out of the room as stuff was flying at them.

"Hehehehe! That was beautiful! Nice job bringing the miniature video camera to the bedroom, Espio. Let's make some money off of this new footage!" Sonic said, smiling.

Yuffie and Kairi came out, wearing towels and yelling, "That's right! Run! Run, you fucking perverts!" Kairi and Yuffie then went back in their room, slamming the door.

"Ooookay. I don't think staying with Kairi and Yuffie is such a good idea. Let's move on." Tony suggested.

The next room they headed to was Sphinx and Pikachu's room. Tony slowly opened the door.

"Oh, good. You're just in time for the end of the reality show, _The Final Striver_." Sphinx said. He turned around to see Tony and Nosey standing in the doorway. "Oops. Sorry. I thought you were Pikachu. But take a look anyway."

The host of the show, Krane Killvore, waited at the hilltop for the losing group to arrive. Once they did, he had the usual talk with them. "'You guys suck' is what I've been saying for the past twenty Losing Group Gatherings! What the hell is wrong with you? The other group, Eiwinaghin (pronounced _I win again_), has been kicking your asses since Day One! Now there are four of you left. Write on your frickin' ballads and put them in the jar so we can get this over with!"

The four did so. Krane then drew the ballads from the jar. "Okay. First one is _Jack Ass_. Second one is _Jack Ass_. Third one is _Jack Ass_. And the final vote is…_Jack Ass_. Wait a minute. All four ballads say _Jack Ass_. Go vote again!" Krane ordered.

The process was repeated and, once again, all the ballads said the exact same thing. "I don't get it. All four ballads still say _Jack Ass_. There's no way that this could be possible. Unless…" Krane said.

Everyone then starred at Jack Ass. Harry Freak slapped Jack Ass on the back of the head saying, "Jack Ass, you asshole, you're not supposed to vote yourself off!"

"Forget it! No more re-votes! Jack Ass is voted out! End of story! Jack Ass, give me you clover." Krane ordered. Jack Ass did so. "Jack Ass, your group and you have spoken." Krane said, as he cut off the leaves of the clover. "Now please get the hell out of here before I kill you."

"Let's move on." Tony suggested.

They then headed to Dr. Muto's room. Tony opened the door and saw someone lying on an experiment table with his hands and feet tied down. Next to the person, was the big-haired scientist, Dr. Muto. The one laying on the table turned out to be Jimmy Neutron's Dad.

"Dr. Muto, how many times have I told you not to experiment on moronic civilians?" Tony asked.

"He promised me that he'd give me a Push Pop if I laid on the table." Jimmy's Dad explained.

"A Push Pop?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I love that new spring-loaded thing it does nowadays. Now you never have to touch it with your hands." Jimmy's Dad replied.

"I know that." Tony said. Tony then turned to Dr. Muto. "What experiment are you concocting this time?"

"I'm testing my latest invention, the Fusion Gun." Dr. Muto answered.

"Let me guess. It fuses things together by bringing two or more things together to form something better. This new invention, however, can not only fuse objects together but it can also do the same with plants, animals, and people. For example, if you were to combine a robot with a baboon, you would get a cybotic monkey. You were also going to say that this is a prototype invention and that you're still studying fusion. You were also going to say that fusion can be very unstable and that if you don't press the right buttons, the results could be catastrophic. Am I correct?" Tony asked.

Dr. Muto's jaw dropped. "Heh. Looks like you've been out-geniused, Doctor." A computer behind him chuckled.

"Stay out of this, Al! Indeed though, everything Tony just explained about my invention was correct." Dr. Muto said.

"And because of the trouble that it can cause, I'm taking it from you." Tony replied, as he grabbed the TV-remote-like invention from Muto's hands.

"No fair! What am I supposed to do now?" Dr. Muto complained. "I don't know. Study gum or something." Tony suggested.

"Do I still get my Push Pop?" Jimmy's Dad asked.

"Get outta here, Jimmy's Dad! You don't even live here!" Tony said, pointing his finger out Muto's bedroom door.

"I would return to Retroville but I'm still tied to the table." Jimmy's Dad pointed out. "Heh. Heh. Oh yeah. I forgot." Tony said, now untying the ropes.

After Jimmy's Dad left, Tony turned back to Muto. "It will be best if this invention stays with me." Tony said, as he put the Fusion Gun in his jacket pocket.

Muto seemed busy mixing chemicals together. As he did so, the chemicals began to bubble and smoke.

"RUN!" Tony yelled, as he and Nosey ran out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

An explosion was heard in Muto's room and they could hear him mumble, "Aw, crap!"

"You said that everyone has a roommate but Muto's got a whole room to himself." Nosey pointed out.

"Actually, Nosey, Al is Muto's roommate." Tony explained, as they headed to the third floor.

They then headed for Peter Griffin and Mr. Herriman's room. They opened the door and saw thousands of bird cages lining the walls. Peter stood in the middle of the room pouring bird seed down his pants and in his shoes.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Mastaw Petaw." Mr. Herriman said, hesitantly.

"Relax, Herriman, what could happen?" Peter asked.

"What are you doing" Nosey asked.

"I'm gonna be one with the flamingo." Peter replied.

"Peter, those are canaries." Tony pointed out.

"Whatever." Peter replied, as he poured bird seed all over the rest of himself.

"Mastaw Tony, talk some sense into this fathead will you." Mr. Herriman requested.

"What do you expect me to say?" Tony asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, this should get pretty interesting. Heh. Heh."

"Mr. Herriman, there's one thing that I don't understand. Your name's Mr. Herriman but you're a hopping donkey. What's up with that?" Peter asked.

"For the lawst time, Mastaw Petaw, I am not a donkey! I am a hare! H…A…R…E! Hare!" Mr. Herriman yelled.

"Whatever. Ok, Mr. Herriman, release the flamingos." Peter commanded.

"They're canaries!" Tony, Nosey, and Herriman corrected.

"Whatever!"

Mr. Herriman then released the birds. As soon as the birds left their cages, they immediately started attacking Peter.

"AH! AH! GET 'EM OFF! AHHHH! THEY'RE GOING DOWN MY PANTS!" Peter screamed, now running around in circles.

"What did you expect them to do, you blithering idiot?" Mr. Herriman said, shaking his head. Tony and Nosey burst out laughing.

Tony and Nosey left the room a few minutes later. "That was so damn funny." Nosey said.

"I know." Tony agreed.

They were now heading to Sonic and Espio's room. When they opened the door, they saw Sonic and Espio playing a new video game on the Xbox. They were wearing virtual reality helmets.

"Hark! Who is beingist going there?" The game archer man asked.

"Me thinkist that youist shouldith be mindingith your own business, porker." Sonic replied to the game archer.

The game archer frowned. "How dareith you, ugly burning near-death peasant! I shall killith you!"

"If youist want to kill him, you'll haveith to sliceith through meith!" Espio declared to the game archer.

The game archer then whistled loudly, calling a pack of game wolves. The game wolves then started to rip and tear Espio's weak game character apart. Then the game archer pulled out a chainsaw and cut Sonic's game character in half. The screen then said GAME OVER. Sonic and Espio removed their virtual helmets.

"Not again! Sonic do you always have to do that? We were finally on level sixteen! All that work and effort! I cannot believe this!" Espio complained.

"Aw, come on! I was just having some fun! True, I did that on purpose but, it was fun. Well, it was fun to me anyway." Sonic said.

"What's the name of the new game you were playing?" Tony asked.

Sonic and Espio turned around to greet their landlord. "The game is called, _The Diseased Peasants of Dreadlock_." Espio replied.

"Were the characters you were playing as the Diseased Peasants?" Nosey asked.

"No. Those were the stepbrothers of the Diseased Peasants." Sonic replied.

"So the stepbrothers go to find a cure for their diseased stepbrothers?" Nosey asked.

"No. They just go on a long, ridiculous, unending quest to retrieve a kazoo." Sonic replied.

"Then why the hell is the game called _The Diseased Peasants of Dreadlock_ if it has absolutely **nothing** to do with the diseased peasants?" Tony questioned. Sonic and Espio shrugged.

"Ooookay. Let's move on, Nosey." Tony suggested, as he and Nosey left the room.

"Well, that was weird." Nosey said.

"I know. I've never seen a game that has nothing to do with its title." Tony replied.

They then headed to the fourth floor. The next room they headed to was Sora and Riku's room. Tony opened the door and saw Sora and Riku standing in the middle of the room, arguing about something.

"I'm telling you the truth, Riku! There's an evil monkey that lives in our closet! He comes out at night and…" Sora lowered his voice to a whisper. "And he draws on your face at four in the morning."

"Right. Right. I've heard it all before, Sora. This story you're telling is getting old." Riku said, shaking his head.

"But I'm not telling stories!" Sora protested.

"Oh, come on! An evil monkey in our closet? Where do you get this stuff from?" Riku questioned.

"Well, have you seen my face every morning? Every morning, I end up finding doodles on my face! That's proof enough that the evil monkey exists!" Sora insisted.

"Yeah, right. You probably just draw all of that on your own face." Riku replied.

"What? Why would I doodle on my **own face**?" Sora questioned.

"I don't know! You're the psycho, not me!" Riku argued.

"What? Now you think I'm **crazy**?" Sora questioned.

"Damn. You catch on quick." Riku replied, sarcastically.

"Not the 'evil monkey' story again! Sora, how many times have I told you that the evil monkey is just a figment of yours?" Tony asked.

"4000 times and counting. And he's **noooo** figment!" Sora protested.

"You're behaving like an eight-year-old!" Riku argued.

"Okay! Fine! You want proof? I'll give you proof!" Sora stated, as he walked over to the closet doors.

He opened the closet doors and looked inside. He then told Riku and the others to take a peek inside. To Sora's surprise, they found nothing. Tony and Nosey then left the room. Riku left the room as well to head downstairs for a snack. Sora looked in the closet again and discovered that the evil monkey was hiding on the top shelf of the closet the whole time. The evil monkey then glared at Sora and angrily pointed its finger at him.

"You win this time, worthy foe. But they'll believe me sooner or later." Sora vowed, as he shut the closet doors and left the room.

"Is Sora always this nutsy?" Nosey asked.

"What? No! Of course not! He's only like that when it comes to that 'evil monkey' story of his." Tony replied.

They then headed to Glitch and Stitch's room. Tony opened the door and saw Glitch chasing Stitch around the room.

"I'm warning you, Stitch! Gimme back my Blueprints Diary or I'll skewer you!" Glitch warned.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Go ahead and try!" Stitch taunted. "Oooo. This is funny! It talks about your first date after you defeated General Corrosive!"

"You love making me mad, don't you?" Glitch growled.

"When it comes to torture, yes. After all, you owe me for tricking me into taking a bath!" Stitch laughed, manically.

"Can't I leave you guys alone for one minute?" Tony chuckled, shaking his head.

Glitch and Stitch finally noticed Tony standing in the doorway.

"Oh…hey, Tony." Stitch greeted, as he hid Glitch's Blueprints Diary behind his back. "Wassup?"

"Nothin' much." Tony replied. "We'll be right back."

Tony and Nosey then left the room. "Well, Nosey, I've shown you everyone's bedroom, except Mine and Alakazam's room." Tony said.

"You and Alakazam share a room together? Can I see what it looks like?" Nosey asked.

"No. You are not allowed to see it but, I'll tell you about it. It's the Master Bedroom. The best and biggest bedroom in the mansion. It's located on the sixth floor at the end of the hall. No one, except for me and Alakazam, are allowed in." Tony explained.

"Bummer." Nosey grumbled.

"Anyway, big question, who do you want to share a room with?" Tony asked.

"I'll stay with Glitch and Stitch." Nosey replied. "Excellent. Well, see ya later." Tony said, as he headed downstairs.

Later, that night, a strange figure emerged from one of the bedrooms and crept downstairs to the living room. The figure then coughed up a communication device and said, "Come in, Set. Come in, Set. Do you copy?"

"Yes, I read you loud and clear." Set answered. "What is it?"

"Sir, everything is going according to plan." The figure replied.

"Nice work. You remember what to do next, don't you?" Set asked.

"Oh yes, sir." The figure said. "Indeed I do."

_**I hope you liked the chapter. A diabolical plot is about to unfold. Will it succeed? Stay tuned to find out. Anyway, R&R. **_


	4. The Bogus Trial and the Damned of the Is

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- CHAPTER FOUR**

_**No created characters, except for Tony, appear in this chapter. Just thought I'd let you know ahead of time. Anyway, on with the story. **_

**Chapter Four- The Bogus Trial and the Damned of the Island**

The next morning, Nosey came to Tony with a question. "Tony, there's something that I don't understand. Riku is a good guy but he uses darkness as his power."

He said. "Good question. Actually, Riku draws his power from the darkness within his heart, not from darkness itself. You see, he once worked with Maleficent. She gave him the power of Darkness, I think. He was later possessed by Ansem, the seeker of Darkness, and was freed from his control when Sora defeated Ansem. Riku helped close the door to Darkness and ended up being locked behind the door. He was then brought out of the void between the Light and the Dark to Castle Oblivion. Riku feared the darkness within his heart but eventually learned that there was no reason to fear it. DiZ, a mysterious man, told Riku that he was not a member of the Light nor the Dark; rather he said that Riku was in-between. He told Riku that, because of this, Riku was a member of the Twilight." Tony explained.

"A member of the Twilight?" Nosey asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, not to be confused with those crappy glittery vampire movies of recent. Let me explain. Members of the Twilight use the darkness within their hearts as their power source, as I have said that Riku does, and they use it to battle evil. Riku can tell you the rest of the story."

"That sounds cool." Nosey said.

"I know. I'll be downstairs if you have any more questions." Tony informed.

Later that afternoon, Riku came back into his and Sora's room after sparring with Sphinx. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and said to himself, "Damn. Sphinx is tougher than he looks. I'm glad I won."

He then went to lie on his part of the bunk bed. To his surprise, the mattress felt lumpy in the center. He lifted the mattress up and found a big zip-lock bag filled with cocaine.

"What the hell? What's this doing under my mattress?" Riku puzzled.

Sora came into the room and saw the bag in Riku's hands. "Riku! You do drugs?" Sora exclaimed, shocked.

"What? No! This isn't my bag!" Riku protested.

"Yeah, right! And I'm sure that you just **happened** to find it under the bed, right?" Sora asked.

"Actually, it was under my mattress. But you were close." Riku replied.

"Wait 'til Tony hears that you're a cokehead!" Sora said.

"You can't do that because it's not my bag!" Riku argued.

"I can because it is!" Sora argued back.

Sora and Riku then started yelling at each other in Japanese.

Mr. Herriman came into the room asking, "What's awll the gibberish yelling about?" Mr. Herriman saw the bag. "Whose drugs are those?" He asked.

Riku then tossed the bag into Sora's hands and pointed an accusing finger as he exclaimed, "Sora, how could you?"

"Come on, Riku! You don't think that Mr. Herriman is stupid enough to fall for…" Sora began to say.

Sora was interrupted by Mr. Hareman's gasp. "Mastaw Sora! You're a cokehead?" Mr. Herriman exclaimed, shocked.

"What? No! Mr. Herriman, this is not my…" Sora began to protest.

"I will not tolerate your **obvious **lies! I shall speak with Mastaw Tony about this mattaw! See you in one owaw (hour)." Mr. Herriman said.

"Why one hour?" Sora asked.

"Because, right now, it's my teatime." Mr. Herriman replied.

Sora glared at Riku as Mr. Herriman left the room. "I can't believe that he fell for your lie!" Sora growled.

"That rabbit truly is a dumbass." Riku chuckled.

"Laugh while you can! But I'll be proven innocent and you'll be the one to deal with the penalty!" Sora warned.

An hour passed and everyone gathered at the dining room table. Tony sat at the end of the long table with a broken crocket mallet in his hand.

"Court is now cession." Tony declared, as he banged the crocket mallet on the table. "I call Riku to the stool."

"The stool? Don't you mean 'the stand'?" Riku asked.

"I don't have one. Deal with it." Tony answered. Riku sat on the stool next to Tony. "Now, Riku, tell us what you saw." Tony said.

Riku wasted no time in doing so. "Well, I entered the room and saw Sora holding a zip-lock bag filled with cocaine." Riku lied.

"I was **not**!" Sora protested.

"Yes, you were. For cryin' out loud, Mastaw Sora, I saw you, too!" Mr. Herriman declared.

"Order! Order in the court!" Tony demanded, slamming the crocket mallet on the table. "Jury, what do you think?"

"Well basically, your honor, there were only two witnesses to this crime. I vote that Sora's guilty." Nosey voted.

"Yes! Guilty!" The rest of the jury declared in unison.

"Sora," Tony began, "considering that you broke the **number one rule** of the household, you are sentenced to the worst penalty…ummmm…Mr. Herriman, could you bring me the rule book?"

Mr. Herriman went to retrieve the book from the cabinet. "Tony, you said that I'd have a fair trial!" Sora protested.

"I know that I did, but Sora, this is as fair as it's gonna get. You're one of my best friends but even friends have to pay penalties." Tony replied.

"Whose side are you on?" Sora questioned.

Mr. Herriman came back with the book. Tony read the fine print below the first rule and said, "And the penalty for breaking the first rule is…**banishment**!"

"BANISHMENT? That's not a penalty! Penalties are small compared to that!" Sora exclaimed.

"Case closed. Glitch and Stitch, take him away!" Tony ordered. The droid and alien experiment grabbed Sora's arms and dragged him to the front door.

"You're the WORST judge ever!" Sora shouted, shaking his fist.

They then hurled him through the door and he landed in the sand face first.

"This is just great! Where am I supposed to go now?" Sora grumbled. He walked around for an hour before he bumped into the one location of the island that no member of the mansion was allowed to enter: The Forbidden Tropical Jungle. Sora never understood why this jungle was forbidden. What did he care now? He wasn't a member of the mansion anymore. So he boldly marched into the shadowy-looking place.

Two hours passed as he wandered through the eerie area. He heard rustling noises. As he turned around, he saw a blond-haired figure standing before him. Startled, he reached for his keyblade.

"Are you a friend or foe?" He asked.

"That all depends." The figure replied. "If you're a member of the mansion, then I'll have to kill you."

"I'm not a member. Not anymore." Sora assured.

"Good. Then follow me." The figure said.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name." Sora said.

"The name's Anna. I was once the fiancée of a shaman named Yoh Asakura. But I grew bored with him and decided to leave the Shaman World for a better life." The figure answered.

"I'm Sora and I'm a keyblade master. I once saved the Disney universe from the Heartless." Sora said, smiling.

The two then traveled to a camp site that was in the middle of the jungle. When they entered, a figure, no bigger than a small stool, walked in, carrying sticks to the campfire. The small figure had blond hair that came to horn-like points at the front, a pink dress with a daisy, and an unchanging expression.

"Hello, little girl. My name is…" Sora began to say.

"Burn in hell, asshole!" The little girl growled.

"I'd like to apologize for her behavior. She likes no one. Actually, neither do I." Anna stated.

Sora walked closer to the evil child and asked, "What's the name, kid?"

"The name's Mandy. I'm from Endsville. Got a problem with that?" The little girl hissed.

Sora then saw a small girl sitting on a log next to the fire. The girl looked Hispanic and wore a pink shirt and blue shorts. "HOLA, ASSHOLE. I'M DORA." The small girl greeted in a loud voice.

"Dora the Explorer? Aw, shit! Of all the people to be here it just **has **to be you!" Sora complained.

Anna turned to Sora and asked, "You know her?"

"Know her? Hell, yeah! I can't remember why Tony let her live in the mansion in the first place! Wait! Now I remember! She wouldn't leave the frickin' front door! Let me tell you how it happened." Sora replied.

_-Flashback of Dora Begins-_

Dora came to the front door and knocked loudly. Mr. Herriman answered the door and informed Tony of the visitor. As soon as Tony saw who it was, he slammed the door.

"That wasn't nice." Mr. Herriman said.

"Do you even know who that was? That was Dora the Explorer, you dumbass! She's liked by no one, except the ignorant, and hated by all, except the ignorant! Anyone who knows Dora, hates her!"

"She seemed pretty nice to me." Mr. Herriman shrugged.

"Bah! You've never known her!" Tony disagreed.

The knocking was heard again. "HOLA. I'M DORA. CAN I COME IN?" Dora asked.

"No!" Tony yelled through the door.

"HOW ABOUT NOW?" Dora asked.

"No!"

"NOW?"

"No!"

"HOW 'BOUT NOW?" Dora asked.

"Begone, you creature from hell!" After thirty minutes, she was reluctantly let in.

A few days passed and everyone grew to hate Dora so very well. One night, most of the members were sleeping. She quietly entered Sora and Riku's room. She gently shook Sora awake.

"HI." She loudly greeted the half-asleep boy.

"Go away," Sora groggily grumbled and turned over.

"What's going on?" Riku groaned.

"It's the midget again," Sora tiredly replied.

"God, save us all!" Riku growled.

The little jabberwocky climbed the ladder and began to shake Riku gently, "LET'S GO SAVE A PONY."

"Ahhgg!" Riku groaned, turning over.

Suddenly, the little kind-hearted demon began to jump on Riku. "COME ON! SLEEPYTIME IS FOR BED!"

"That does it!" Riku fumed. He grabbed Dora by the shirt, walked over to the window, opened it, and threw her out.

"Thank you." Sora said, smiling.

"Don't mention it." Riku replied, as he went back to bed.

The next morning a meeting was called and everyone gathered in the living room, except for Dora, who's head was still stuck in the sand after being thrown from the 4th floor and landing head first.

"Members of the mansion," Tony began, "I know that Dora has been nothing but trouble to the household. I know what you're all thinking. You're thinking that we should drown her, burn her, stuff her, and maybe put her ugly over-sized head on the dining room wall."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" The members roared, holding pitchforks.

"Yes, I know that sounds like fun. But, I've got a better idea…" Tony said.

Later, that afternoon, Dora finally got her head out of the sand and headed for the front door. As soon as she touched the knob, her hand got seriously burned.

"HELLO. THE DOOR KNOB SEEMS TO HATE ME TODAY, SO I CAN'T GET IT OPEN. CAN I COME IN?" Dora asked, seeming somewhat unfazed.

"You're banished! Go away!" A voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Dora shrugged then said, "OKAY. BYE-BYE." She then wandered off and disappeared into the jungle.

_-Flashback of Dora Ends-_

"Really? A scorching door knob?" Anna said, with a skeptical look upon her face.

"Well, that was actually Peter's idea. Tony had a great idea, but it was too complicated. We all voted and Peter's idea got the most votes, strange as it may sound." Sora explained.

"By the way, were you and Mandy members of the mansion once, too?"

"Yes, we were. Why do you think we're out here now? Tony had some nerve throwing us out! I'll tell you how it happened." Anna replied.

_-Flashback of Anna and Mandy Begins-_

Anna and Mandy lived on the fourth floor, in the room where Sora and Riku eventually dwelled. They were not the likable type. Rather, they spent most of their time making everyone else around them miserable. It seemed that bossing people around was only one of their favorite things to do. They didn't respect anyone, nor did they care if they made everyone angry. They even tortured Peter by forcing him to watch _Boring Tom Tom _reruns. They even purchased whips to make torturing Peter more amusing.

One day, Tony caught Anna smoking in the hallway. "You know the rules, Anna. I don't know how many times I've asked you nicely to smoke outside. You know fully well that no one, and I mean no one, is allowed to smoke in the mansion." Tony said, as he grabbed the cigarette from Anna's mouth and threw it in an empty tin wastebasket.

"What do I care? You don't rule me. I am a shaman girl. I make my own rules." Anna said, as she took another cigarette from her pocket and lit it.

"You dare light yet another cigarette? You dare?" Tony questioned.

Anna shrugged and replied, "Duh. Smart people **do **carry more than one."

"That is not what I meant! Now you listen to me! You and Mandy have quite a bad attitude problem! You're both making everyone miserable and their filing complaints to me! Does that tell you anything?" Tony questioned.

"No. And we don't give a damn either." Mandy replied.

Anna then blew smoke in Tony's face. "Okay! That's it! I've tried to be nice about this and I'm tired of repeating myself! I'm warning both of you to improve you attitudes or I'll…" Tony began to say.

"You'll what, asshole?" Anna asked, as she spat the cigarette at Tony's face. The next thing Anna and Mandy knew, they were being thrown out the front door by Stitch and Glitch.

_-Flashback of Anna and Mandy Ends-_

"Sounds to me like you two were being idiots," Sora said, holding back a chuckle.

Anna and Mandy gave Sora deadly glares and growled, "Do you want your arms torn off?"

"No." Sora answered hesitantly.

"Then shut up!" Anna and Mandy warned in unison.

"This is so pathetic." A voice said from behind Sora.

Sora turned around to see a familiar face. "Kaiba! You're here, too?" Sora asked in a surprised tone.

"I see we have yet another dweeb in the camp." Kaiba said. "I'll never forget the day that tyrant, Tony, threw me out! Apparently, he had no idea who he was dealing with!"

"Oh, yeah. That was a day to remember." Sora remarked.

_-Flashback of Kaiba Begins-_

The man with the biggest ego. The only one in the mansion to ever wear a stupid-looking white jacket that had the bottom stick out as if wind was blowing it. The only man to ever own Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. The only man to…oh, who the hell cares? The man's name: Seto Kaiba. Ever since his younger brother, Mokuba, took over the business by tricking Kaiba into giving him all the money in the company, Kaiba left the Dual Monsters world in hope of finding a new life. He traveled to many universes and eventually came across the Uncharted Island world. Not used to driving a Gummi Ship, Kaiba crashed the ship rather than landing it. With the ship destroyed, Kaiba knew that this island was his best bet. He was let in the mansion.

Only a few weeks passed and nobody ever grew to like him. Kaiba walked down the hallway with a bad attitude, as always. "Hey, Kaiba. Nice weather we're…" Sora began to greet.

"Outta my way, assface!" Kaiba snarled, as he knocked Sora over and pushed him against the wall. Sora snarled back as he brushed himself off and continued on his way.

Kaiba headed to the first floor, where Tony was having a pleasant conversation with Yuffie about ninja weapons.

"We need to talk now!" Kaiba demanded.

"Hold on, Yuffie, I'll get back to you in a moment." Tony pardoned. Tony then walked toward Kaiba and asked, "What the hell is wrong now?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! The fact that no one respects me! That's what's wrong!" Kaiba retorted.

Tony made a skeptical look. "Is that really **such **a mystery? No one even likes you! You're a jerk to everyone!" Tony answered, almost shouting.

"You're point?" Kaiba asked.

"You're an asshole!" Tony yelled.

"You bet I am! I'm 100 percent asshole!" Kaiba yelled. "Wait a minute! That didn't come out right!"

"Dope." Tony chuckled.

Kaiba then grabbed Tony by the shirt and lifted him up in the air. "Now you listen to me, shorty! I'm sick of all this 'friend' nonsense that you have going on with everyone! This place needs a tune up! I'm the kind of man who deserves to rule this place, not you! I'm sick of being ruled by shitheads like you! I'm taking over this place and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh, really?" Tony asked. At that next moment, Kaiba's jacket was grabbed and his hands were seized by Glitch and Stitch. Kaiba was then thrown out the front door.

_-Flashback of Kaiba Ends-_

"Yep. You sure showed him alright," Sora chuckled.

Kaiba glared at Sora. "If you're laughing at me, I suggest that you stop before I detach one of your limbs!" Kaiba warned.

"Well, well, well, look who ended up out here with us. You could've helped me avoid being banished, Sora, but you didn't. But look where you are now." A figure said, coming out of the shadows.

"Hey, Eddy, long time no see. Planning some stupid scam as usual?" Sora asked, sarcastically.

"Shut up, dumbass! My scams were perfect!" Eddy protested.

"Your scams involved stealing money from everybody's wallets while they were looking. That's not something that I would call perfectly planned." Sora said.

"Bullshit! That was a perfect plan and you know it!" Eddy retorted.

"Uh-huh. First, you tried to form some ridiculous scam to get the other members to give you cash for the jawbreakers that you wanted so badly. When that failed easily, you resorted to stealing the money." Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"When I was caught, I depended on you to help me avoid banishment! You did no such thing! I was then thrown out and forced to live out here! Ever since then, I've been living out here with these misfits! Ed and Double D wouldn't have done that to me!" Eddy continued.

"Then **how** did you end up on this island?" Sora smirked.

Eddy started to walk toward Sora, cracking his knuckles. "I've been hoping to get my revenge on you someday if ever possible! Now that you're out here, it's time for me to kick some ass!"

To his sudden surprise, Anna commanded her enchanted 1800-bead necklace to wrap itself around Eddy's neck and started choking him. "No one calls me a misfit!"

"Lay off, Anna! This is between me and him!" Sora demanded.

Anna released Eddy, but not before breaking his nose first. Eddy ignored his busted nose and proceeded to come at Sora. "Come on, porcupine head! Give me you best shot!" Eddy dared.

Sora then kicked Eddy in the groin. "Wow…nice…shot." Eddy said, weakly, before falling over.

The banished members had no idea that a strange shadowy figure was watching them from behind the trees. "They could be useful…"

_**Who is the shadowy figure? It shall be revealed in the next chapter. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Anyway, R&R.**_


	5. What The Hell Is Going On Here?

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- Chapter 5**

_**Well, I hope that you all enjoyed chapters 1-4, because there's going to be a big change. Prepare for the action. There will be comedy in this chapter as well, fortunately.**_

**Chapter 5- What the Hell Is Going On Here?**

Eddy lay on the ground, holding his crotch. "About time someone shut that asshole up." Mandy said. "That guy is such a pain. He doesn't help with the chores around here. Actually, he never does **anything** unless he's gonna be paid for it, referring to work of course. He's a worthless, no good, greedy slime ball."

"You do know that I'm still conscious, right?" Eddy interrupted.

"Yeah. And you know what? We could care less." Anna replied, as she lit a cigarette and puffed some smoke.

"Where do you keep all those cigarettes anyway?" Sora asked.

"I have at least a hundred boxes stashed in our storage box." Anna answered, pointing to a huge box made of branches.

"Whoa! A hundred? Now's the time to admit to yourself that you probably smoke too much." Sora advised.

"Who do you think you are? Dr. Phil? Do me a favor, Sora. Mind your own frickin' business!" Anna warned.

"Hey! Where are my Duel Monster cards?" Kaiba questioned.

Everyone turned around to see Eddy holding them in his hands, staring at them greedily. "I could pawn these to get the money I need for jawbreakers." Eddy chuckled, insanely to himself.

"Don't even think about it, ass clown!" Kaiba exclaimed, as he snatched his deck back and kicked Eddy in the groin.

"Why does everybody hit me there?" Eddy moaned, as he fell over again.

"Your scam would've been a waste, Eddy. You wanna know why? We never leave the jungle and even if we did, we wouldn't be able to get to the Gummi Ship garage anyway. The door to the garage is always locked from the inside. That and the fact that the garage door is made of thick titanium steel." Kaiba explained.

"Not even my shamanic powers can penetrate that." Anna added.

Sora seemed confused. "So, let me get the straight. Tony threw you guys out but never thought to give you guys your Gummi Ships so you **could **leave?"

Everybody looked at each other as if they just realized something. How could they not have thought of it before? They were so busy bickering among themselves that they failed to discover that they could've gone up to the front door and asked for the garage to be unlocked the **whole** time.

Anna turned to Sora as she took another puff. "That may be true. Indeed, we were foolish. Even so, he was a douche bag to us and we're gonna take our revenge."

"Why haven't you done that yet?" Sora asked.

"It's really quite simple," Kaiba answered, with his usual stern look. "We're outnumbered and they have greater power than we do."

"We went over our multiple strategies many times and the result is always the same," Many added.

"In short, we would get our butts kicked," Eddy concluded.

"I can help you get your revenge against your oppressor," A figure offered, from behind the trees.

Everyone stood up, startled. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Sora demanded, making his keyblade appear in his hands.

The figure walked into the glowing light of the campfire. "Maleficent! I thought I killed you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Never you mind. I can grant you and your friends' wish. But on one condition, you must come with me and join the Darkness." Maleficent offered.

"Screw you! We can come up with our own plan! We don't need your help! Right, guys?" Sora questioned. As soon as he turned around, no one was behind him.

The other banished members were standing beside Maleficent. "It seems that your friends disagree with you. Join us and you can destroy those who have wronged you." Maleficent offered.

"Never! I'll never join you!" Sora vowed.

"Darkness sounds better than staying here." Anna said.

"Just think about it, Sora. We'll have a better place to stay. And we'll be killing people, too." Kaiba added.

Sora began to back away. "This is insane…"

"Embrace the Dark, Sora. It is your destiny." Maleficent said, softly.

"I can't…" Sora seemed uneasy. "I won't!" He began to run, as he decided he needed to warn the members of the mansion.

Maleficent summoned a large, black shadowy claw from her outfit and grabbed Sora. Try as he might, he couldn't move his keyblade. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Sora. The plan **must** continue to move forward and I won't let you botch it up."

A dark corridor appeared behind Maleficent and she and the others walked through it, dragging Sora with them.

Meanwhile, at the Castle of Uruk, Set was explaining more of his sinister plan. "My fellow members, behold!" Set announced, bringing into view, a strange wooden green mask.

The other members of the castle gave skeptical looks. Mewtwo snorted. "This is a joke, right? Tell me you're not serious."

"We haven't even got our revenge yet and you wanna throw a costume party?" Burnitall guffawed.

"Silence, ignorant fool! This is no ordinary wooden mask! This is only one of the three items that will lead us to victory!" Set said, proudly.

"Ok. How?" Metal Sonic asked.

"This mask comes from the world: Edge City! A man named Stanley Ipkiss owned the mask and used it for good. I knew it had better uses so, while he slept, I took it and came back here." Set explained.

"That still doesn't tell us what the mask is good for." Marluxia said, impatiently.

"I'm getting to that, my friends. The one who wears this mask makes their most inner desires come to life. In other words, the one who wears the mask makes their inner self come to life and they can do the things that they always wanted to do. That and, as long as they wear the mask, they become invincible." Set concluded.

"Exposition is your biggest thing, isn't it?" Marluxia asked.

Set frowned but placed the mask on a small table and continued, "The next item that I'm about to show you is the second item that will lead us to victory."

Set pulled out of his pocket, a gold ring. "This ring comes from the world: Middle Earth. Actually, this ring is a perfect replica. Even its power is perfectly replicated. You see, when this ring, known as the Ring of Power, was thrown into a volcano called Mt. Morodor. I was somewhere near the lava when the ring fell. Seconds before it hit the lava, I used my dark powers to create an exact copy of this power ring." Set explained, in a proud tone.

"Are you almost through? I wanna make myself a sandwich." Prof. Burnitall complained.

"Too late! You should've made one before I began talking!" Set snapped. "Anyway, the third item is this sword that I hold in my hand. It's called, Warsong. It's regarded as sacred because it holds a powerful darkness that could destroy the world. However, if we can learn to harness its power, we can become unstoppable" Set finally concluded, laughing maniacally.

As soon as Set finished his long-winded speech, a dark corridor formed between him and the other members.

"You finally return. What took you so long, bitch? You missed an important meeting…again!" Set snapped.

"Oh, please. I could care less about your little Girl Scout meetings, vampire boy." Maleficent spat. "Anyway, they're here. I brought them as planned."

Set observed the banished members and noticed Sora being held captive behind Maleficent. "Is this Riku?"

Maleficent shook her head. "This is Sora, the keyblade wielder I told you about. He threatened to spoil our plans."

Set stood right in front of Sora and licked his fangs. "Oh…did he now?"

Sora struggled to get free. "You won't get away with this!"

"Won't I?" Set smiled.

"Will he do?" Maleficent asked.

Set chuckled, holding Sora's head in his hand. "He'll do. We just need to **tamper** with his mind a little bit."

"Yes," Dr. Eggman chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "I have just the machine to do that with. By the time I'm through, he'll be your obedient servant."

Set's smile grew wider. "Excellent. You do that." Set gave Sora a powerful blow to the head, knocking him out. Maleficent handed him over and Dr. Eggman carried him away.

Set turned to the other ex-members. "As for the rest of you, I have a special training room. Chicken, you know what to do."

"Bagock! (Yes, sir.)" The Chicken replied. The banished members of the mansion then followed the Chicken down the hallway.

Four months have passed since the day that Sora was banished from the mansion. During that time, Tony had gone through the portal device that Dr. Muto created to pay a visit to his friends in the pocket dimension, Jax and Dodge. Those two created a hotel of some sort to gather women for some type of experiment. Alakazam watched over the mansion until his master's return. Until that time, everything was same old, same old.

Sonic came back in the mansion, after checking the mail for the afternoon, with a magazine in his hands and was jumping for joy. He rushed to his and Espio's room, where Espio was watching a new TV show, _The Young and the Idiot Husbands_.

Sonic burst into the room, exclaiming excitedly, "It's here! Espio it's…"

Espio shushed him. "Can it wait, Sonic? I'm watching the new show. Clarita is about to beat up Ricardo for forgetting her name, anniversary, and gender."

"Espio, what I have is much more important than what you're watching! It's the latest issue of _Best Lesbian Moment _magazine!" Sonic announced.

Espio immediately got up and turned off the TV. He then rushed over to see the magazine. They eyed the magazine with awe as they turned the pages. Mr. Herriman entered their room. "What are you two doing?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Looking at a porno magazine," Espio replied.

"Whatevaw…" before Mr. Herriman stopped when he saw who was on page 68. "Holy crawp! Is thawt Miss Kairi and Yuffie?"

"Yep. A few months ago, we uploaded a porno video that we created using the miniature video camera that Espio brought when we stealthily snuck into their bathroom," Sonic replied.

"They were bathing together and we caught it on film." Espio added.

"You got them posted in a porno that contains lesbian photos? They'll be furious when they find out about this!" Mr. Herriman warned.

"You wouldn't! Besides, we were overjoyed when we found out that Kairi and Yuffie are gay!" Sonic said.

"What? You think that their gay? I must correct you, as is my nature. They're not gay. They told me themselves. For cryin' out loud, they always bathe together!" Mr. Herriman assured. "If they were gay, they'd show it. In fact, they'd be dating each other. I'm sorry, Mastaw Sonic and Espio, but you'd need more proof thawn this."

Herriman was about leave before Sonic said, "Well, I guess you wouldn't be interested in subscribing to _Playbunny Girls_?" He held a letter in his hand and waved it around a bit. After a few seconds, Mr. Herriman conceded and promised not to the girls.

Meanwhile, in Kairi and Yuffie's bedroom, the two girls were cleaning their room for a change. Yuffie was checking her ninja weapons for any dull ends and Kairi was gathering her clothes that needed to be washed. Suddenly, Kairi shivered.

"You cold?" Yuffie asked, sharpening her kunai.

"I dunno. There was a slight chill," Kairi replied. "Maybe someone is thinking of me."

"You're imagining things," Yuffie assured her.

"I suppose," Kairi shrugged, as she threw some shorts into the laundry basket.

Two hours later, Dr. Muto's portal activated and out came Tony. "Sorry to leave, fellas. I hope we meet again." He waved to Jax and Dodge, who were sitting on the other side.

"Thanks for the help!" Jax shouted though.

"Couldn't have done it without ya!" Dodge waved back. With that, the portal closed.

"Dr. Muto, I'm back," Tony greeted. No answer.

There was a strange silence. Tony walked around, hearing nothing for what seemed like ten minutes. He was surprised as he went further, to see a few big holes in the walls. Bullets lined the walls and kunai were stuck to three doors. There were some burn marks on the carpet and it looked like some wild creature took a big bite out of one of the sinks.

Suddenly, two figures broke through the walls. Tony managed to jump out of the way before the foes collided with him. It was Sonic and Espio. After they broke through the wall of their room they broke through another wall. Sonic was punching Espio while Espio was rushing at him.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Tony questioned.

"Stay out of this, assarm!" Espio threatened.

"Assarm? Don't you mean 'asshole'?" Tony asked.

"I said stay out of this!" Espio yelled, now grabbing Tony and throwing him into a wall.

"_Wow! What strength!_" Tony thought, as he got up.

Noises were heard behind him as Glitch and Stitch's bedroom door burst open. "Die, blue fiend!" Glitch yelled, using his toaster (a name for his flamethrower) and trying to burn Stitch to a crisp.

Stitch was fireproof so he wasn't affected much by the toaster's fire, but the mansion sure was. The walls began to burn quickly. Tony quickly grabbed a Fire Extinguisher that was hanging on the wall. As he activated it, practical joke snakes came out instead and added to the fire. Tony read the label on the side, which read: _Novelty Fire Extinguisher_.

"Not again! Damn it, Peter!" Tony yelled. Tony then headed downstairs where he saw Yuffie and Kairi trying to kill each other.

Yuffie was throwing her kunai while Kairi did back flips to dodge them. Fighting in the dining room were Dr. Muto and Sphinx. Dr. Muto was using a light-saber-like weapon in his hands while Sphinx used his weapon, Blade of Osiris. As they both tried to avoid getting killed, they were slicing up everything in the room.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Tony shouted.

Nobody seemed to hear him as they continued to fight. "I wonder where Peter and Mr. Hareman are…" Tony asked himself.

He turned around to see Peter and Mr. Herriman beating the living crap out of each other. "Gimme back my lollypop, you sick bastard!" Peter threatened. Tony rolled his eyes.

The whole mansion was burning now, no thanks to Glitch for continually using his toaster. Tony heard someone tumbling down the stairs. It was Alakazam, beaten and bruised.

"Alakazam!" Tony exclaimed, as he ran to his beloved pokemon friend.

Alakazam lay at the bottom of the stairs. "Who did this to you?" Tony questioned.

Instead of an answer, Alakazam pushed Tony out of the way as Riku was about to strike. (Riku's in his cool dark outfit at the moment. I'm referring to the one that he wears when he's in battle. You see him wear it in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.) Alakazam blocked the strike of Riku's Soul Eater sword with his spoons.

"You…can't…win…, Riku!" Alakazam said, weakly.

"You can barely stand, let alone fight!" Riku snarled.

"Don't do it, Riku!" Tony pleaded. "Don't kill him!"

"Too late, ya big joke!" Riku laughed maniacally, as he kicked Alakazam into the flames of the dance room that was located next to the staircase. The ceiling in that room suddenly collapsed.

Tony's dark brown eyes were now burning with rage as he glared at Riku. His voice was dark. "Why, Riku, why? I told you to spare him, but you didn't! Now he's dead! You'll pay for this!"

Riku just chuckled and asked, sarcastically, "Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, huh? Banish me?"

"No. Much, much worse!" Tony retorted. Tony held his arms up and shouted, "Darkness within my heart, awaken! Awaken and turn into power! Turn into power so that I may defeat my enemies once again!"

A thick black smoke began to swirl around Tony at a fast rate. After a few seconds, the smoke that was swirling around Tony's body began to become a solid black armor. The armor looked like that of a knight, except for several differences. It had huge spikes on the back and one spike at the toe end of each foot. The helmet looked like a dragon's head. A huge crest appeared on the chest of the armor. The crest looked like two serpent dragons biting each others' necks. After the armor finished forming, the last big puffs of smoke turned into a sword that looked like a big black flame that curved a little, which Tony called the _Black Flameblade_ and a shield that had a swirl in the front which he called the _Black Titanium Shield_.

"Holy crap! Tony, you're a member of the Twilight, too?" Riku exclaimed. "Surprised?" Tony asked, as he glared angrily at Riku. "I wasn't kidding when I said that you'd pay!"

_**Wow! What a chapter! Confused why the members of the mansion are trying to kill each other? Don't be. It will be revealed in the next chapter. Well, I hope you liked it. Anyway, R&R. **_


	6. Kikronz & the Exposed Culprit

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- Chapter Six**

**_Hello again. I see that you're all still here. Good to know. I hope that you'll like this chapter. I'm not gonna tell you what I own and don't own because I'm sure you already know. Also, I've never put action into a fanfic story before so I'll try my best. Anyway, now it's time to pick up where our heroes left off. Let's begin._**

**Chapter Six- Kikronz & the Exposed Culprit **

"You killed Alakazam! Now I'm going to make you pay!" Tony snarled. "Before we begin, though, I'd like to tell you something." "Really? What?" Riku asked. "When I transform into my dark battle armor, I go by a different name." Tony said. "And that name would be?" Riku asked. "Kikronz, the Dark Knight of the Phantom Shadows." Tony answered. "Now let the fight to the death begin!" "Your time ends here!" Riku shouted. The two charged at each other at full speed. Each one blocked each others' blades. They clashed swords for a few minutes. Riku used one of his powerful dark attacks: Dark Aura. The scenery around them turned black and Riku started bouncing off the walls, striking Kikronz with every shot. Unfortunately, as Riku was about to finish his attack, Kikronz grabbed Riku's sword and flung Riku into the wall. Riku was about to stab Kikronz in the stomach, but, as he was about to do so, Kikronz turned into black smoke. Riku looked around frantically for his opponent. Little did he know that Kikronz was becoming solid behind him. Kikronz then bashed Riku in the back with his shield and Riku crashed into a burning wooden pillar, which broke apart almost instantly. "Did I forget to mention one of my special abilities?" Kikronz asked, smirking. "What are you?" Riku asked, surprised. "Now you know why they call me the 'Dark Knight of the Phantom Shadows'." Kikronz said, laughing maniacally. "I only use this ability when it's really necessary."

Riku then grabbed Kikronz and did a _Choke Slam_. Kikronz got up quickly and used his Flameblade sword to slash an X across Riku's chest. Riku staggered backward with blood dripping from his wound. Riku put his arm over his wound. "It's almost impossible to damage my armor! Your sword can't penetrate it! My armor's nearly indestructible! It cannot be destroyed!" Kikronz said, triumphantly. "Oh, really? Well, what about the one who's wearing the armor?" Riku inquired. Riku started to run at a great speed and rammed Kikronz hard in the stomach area. Kikronz crashed into a wall and coughed up some blood. "All right!...OW! Damn! That hurt! That armor **is** tough! What's that armor of yours made of anyway?" Riku asked, as he rubbed his aching shoulder that he rammed Kikronz with. Kikronz looked pissed. He then held the shield in an attack position and sharp blades came out the side. He tossed the shield and it headed for Riku's neck. "OH SHIT!" Riku screamed, as he ducked for cover. As he got back up, he saw the shield change direction. "You can't be serious!" Riku screamed, as his eyes bugged out. He ran as the deadly shield chased after him. The shield sliced through the walls and other structures as it got closer to Riku. Riku then did a back flip over the shield at the last minute. The shield ceased chasing Riku and returned to Kikronz's hand. After the blades went back into the shield, Kikronz charged at Riku. Riku launched a blue fireball from his hand: Dark Firaga. This stopped Kikronz dead in his tracks. "YEOW! That burns!" Kikronz screamed, as he tried to cool off the part of the armor that was glowing a bright red. "_Interesting. Kikronz's armor seems to be sensitive to fire. It doesn't get destroyed but it absorbs the heat at an unbelievably fast rate._" Riku thought, smirking. Riku then began to launch a barrage of Dark Firaga attacks.

Peter and Mr. Hareman were still beating the crap out of each other until Peter saw Riku battling Kikronz. "Hey, Mr. Hareman…" Peter said. "Not now, Mastaw Petaw, cawn't you see that I'm trying to kill you?" Mr. Hareman interrupted. "But, Mr. Hareman, look." Peter said, pointing. "Who's Riku fighting?" "I don't hawve the slightest idea. I've nevaw seen thawt strange fellow before." Mr. Hareman replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Wanna sit down and watch?" Peter asked. "Sure." Mr. Hareman replied. "Are there any chairs and popcorn left in this possibly-soon-to-collapse-burning-mansion?" Peter asked. "I'll check." Mr. Hareman said, as he headed for the burning dining room. Mr. Hareman came back with two chairs and popcorn bags. "That was quick." Peter said. "The flames that are destroying the kitchen made it an easier job to make the popcorn." Mr. Hareman explained. Meanwhile, after Pikachu defeated Al, Dr. Muto's super computer, in the burning hallway on the second floor, he snuck past the fighting members quietly as he headed for the sixth floor. He stopped at Tony and Alakazam's room. A fireproof sign on the door read: Beware of Pokemon guard dog. "Ha! Good one, Tony. Like anybody really goes to the precautions of having a pokemon guard dog in their room to keep outsiders out!" Pikachu laughed, as he began to take a peek. As soon as Pikachu began to open the door, a big dog-like pokemon with horns on his head leapt out and tackled Pikachu.

Meanwhile, Riku was still launching his Dark Firaga attacks. He stopped when he noticed something strange. As the smoke from Riku's attack cleared, Riku saw Kikronz holding his shield up. "Hmmmm. I see that you discovered one of my three weaknesses. Impressive. You probably would've burned me up in my own armor had it not been for my Black Titanium Shield. That's right. Every weakness my armor has, my weapons do not." Kikronz stated. "So basically, your weapons are meant to protect you from your weaknesses?" Riku asked. "Way to state the obvious, genius." Kikronz said, sarcastically. Kikronz then smirked and said, "My shield has a few other special abilities, too. Let me demonstrate one of my shield's other abilities." A hole formed in the center of the shield and the blue fireballs, Dark Firaga, launched out. Riku eyes bugged out as he started to try to avoid them. Considering that the Dark Firaga homes in on the enemy, Riku got hit by every shot. The hole in the shield closed up after the attack was done. Riku staggered back up and asked, "How'd you do that?" "Easy. My shield gives me the ability to mimic my opponent's special attacks. I call this attack: Dark Mimicry. Don't be fooled by the name, though. It doesn't just mimic Dark attacks. It can also mimic Light attacks." Kikronz explained. "My sword also has a few abilities of its own. Let me demonstrate one of them." A black surge of electricity began to swirl around the blade of the sword. Kikronz then pointed the sword at Riku; the black electric current headed straight for him and zapped him. Riku got up with his hair standing and smoking. Riku wet his hair down then he gave Kikronz a _Double Kick_, making him crash through the wall of the living room. Kikronz charged back into the room, at full speed, and head butted Riku. Riku crashed into a wall and staggered back up.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was fighting off the big dog-like pokemon with horns known as Houndoom. Houndoom used his Flamethrower attack and charred Pikachu severely. Pikachu used his Thunderbolt attack and zapped Houndoom. Houndoom then went for the kill and locked his jaws around Pikachu's neck. Pikachu escaped by using Thunderbolt again. Angered, Houndoom used his Headbutt attack and sent Pikachu flying through the hall. After he landed on the fifth floor, he grabbed a Fire Extinguisher. Houndoom rushed down the stairs to reach his target. "Now, how do you use these things?" Pikachu puzzled.

Houndoom was now in sight. Not having enough time to figure out how to use the Fire Extinguisher, Pikachu decided to throw it at the persistent foe. "Begone, you vicious thingy!" Pikachu yelled, as he hurled the Fire Extinguisher at Houndoom. It hit the target and stopped him, but only for a few seconds. Houndoom growled viciously and charged toward Pikachu again. "Crap! It should've done more than that! Damn thing's a dud!" Pikachu yelled, as he turned tail and ran. Houndoom was now very close and was getting closer to biting Pikachu's tail off.

A few minutes later, Riku and Kikronz were both breathing heavy and were covered with sweat. They stood still for a moment then they began to clash swords again. At some point, Riku was about to grab Kikronz, but Kikronz hit Riku's hand with his shield and then bashed him into the wall. Kikronz then used his sword and slashed Riku's chest five times. Riku fell with his back against the wall. Blood oozed from his mouth and chest wound. Kikronz stood over him and glared angrily. "Now, you must die!" Kikronz yelled, as he was about to put his sword through Riku's chest. Kikronz's blade stopped near Riku's chest. Kikronz then sheathed his sword. "Why didn't you finish me?" Riku asked. "'Cause then I'd be just like you." Kikronz replied. "Humph!" Riku retorted, before coughing up blood and going unconscious. Kikronz picked up Riku and carried him outside. After getting to a safe distance from the burning mansion, Kikronz placed Riku down gently and whispered, "Don't worry, Riku, you'll get help soon enough." After saying this, Kikronz dashed back to the mansion to get the other members out. After he got in, Peter and Mr. Hareman walked up to him and complimented, "Great show. Mind doing it again, whoever you are?" Kikronz gave a skeptical look and said, "What? Screw that! Get the hell outta here!" Peter and Mr. Hareman did so. Kikronz eventually ran into Glitch and Stitch, who were still trying to kill each other like everybody else was. "Hey, fellas, you might wanna get out before…" Kikronz began to say. "Stay outta this, whoever you are! This is none of your business!" Glitch growled. Kikronz easily saw that it was impossible to just stop them by reasoning with them, so he went behind them and knocked them out. He then carried them outside and placed them next to Riku.

Meanwhile, back in the burning mansion, Kairi lay on the ground covered with severe cut wounds. She lay there helplessly as Yuffie came closer. A glare of bitterness and hatred filled Yuffie's eyes as she stood over Kairi's bloody body. Kairi passed out just as Yuffie was about to give the final blow. Right before Yuffie could finish Kairi off, Kikronz came behind her and knocked her out. As Kikronz did before, he laid his unconscious friends on the ground outside the mansion. Time passed and eventually he got everyone out. "Wait a minute! I can't help but feel that I've forgotten someone!" Kikronz exclaimed. Out of the burning front door came Pikachu, who was screaming as he was still being chased by Houndoom. After Pikachu and Houndoom were out, the mansion finally collapsed. Pikachu ran around screaming, "HELP ME! HELP ME! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Kikronz then yelled to Houndoom, "Okay, Houndoom, nice job. Now come here, boy." Houndoom ceased chasing Pikachu and walked to his master. He sat down in front of Kikronz and smiled. "Good boy. You kept guard of my room even when the place was burning down. Now that's what I call loyalty." Kikronz complimented, as he stroked Houndoom's head. "Your room?" Pikachu questioned, while breathing heavily from exhaustion. "What do you mean 'your room'?" Pikachu then went wide-eyed with realization and he asked, "Tony, is that you?"

Kikronz removed his helmet and replied, "Yes, Pikachu, it's me." "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Peter asked. "You never asked." Kikronz answered. "Besides, I didn't think that telling you was necessary." "Are you kiddin' us? This is awesome! I never knew you were a member of the Twilight! I wish you could've told us." Pikachu said. Kikronz observed the unconscious members of the mansion and developed a scared look on his face. "Holy crap! Most of them are near their deaths! This is really bad! I've gotta work fast!" Kikronz exclaimed. Kikronz knelt on the ground then he clapped his hands together and put them on the ground. The ground below the seriously injured members of the mansion began to glow brightly. The bright light engulfed them and they were healed within seconds. "Holy crap! Is that one of your abilities?" Pikachu, Mr. Hareman, and Peter exclaimed, in unison. "No. Actually, it's a spell. I learned this spell from a Healer in the Shaman world." Kikronz answered. Kikronz then healed himself. Riku was the first to wake up after the healing spell was complete. As soon as he saw that his wounds were healed, he was quite surprised. He quickly got up and said, surprised, "What happened? Last thing that I remember, I lost to Kikronz and was bleeding badly. Now, I look as if nothing happened." "I healed you and the other members as well." Kikronz replied. Riku finally noticed Kikronz standing in front of him. He unsheathed his Soul Eater blade. "Knock it off, Riku. I'm not here to fight again." Kikronz said. The other members woke up. They could not believe who they saw in shining black knight armor. "That was you who knocked me out?" Yuffie asked, surprised. Kikronz nodded then he made his armor turn back into black smoke making him Tony again.

"That's very interesting. Could you tell me how your powers work?" Al asked. "Not now, Al. Maybe later." Tony replied. "Friends of my mansion, I'd like to ask you one question...what the hell is wrong with all of you? I was only gone for 40 minutes and everyone goes absolutely crazy and tries to kill each other!" "A source of mine said that Alakazam was the one responsible for putting the big bag of cocaine under the mattress!" Riku said. "A source of mine said that Kairi was going to steal my diary, read it, and then burn it!" Yuffie said. One after another, each member stated their case and each one said that 'a source' told them about it. "Who was your source?" Tony asked. "Nosey!" They answered, in unison. Everyone was now staring at Nosey, who now was turning tail and running away. He didn't get that far, though. His big nose slowed him down a lot. "Grab him!" Tony yelled. Dr. Muto used the _Dopin' Ropin'_, one of his latest inventions, and hog-tied Nosey in four seconds. "Nosey? Why?" Stitch asked, in a disappointed tone. "Why? Why? I'll tell you why! You and that stupid little girl, Lilo, let Gantu capture me and take me to Dr. Hamsterviel! That gerbil is a ruthless monster who loves to torture us weaker genetic experiments for his entertainment! I hate the way he talks, too! He says things like 'You are to being a terrible poor excuse for an idiot!', 'I am to being better than you poor excuses for fish brains!', 'You all shall to be suffering the terrible wrath of me!', and 'I shall be tearing you apart like the tiniest pieces of the smallest things to being found on this bad excuse for a moronic prison!' True, I did escape him by exiting a long vent. However, when I heard that villains from different galaxies were being gathered, I decided to join them to get my revenge on Stitch!" Nosey explained.

"Revenge? On me? Why?" Stitch asked. "I just told you why, dumbass!" Nosey retorted. "Anyway, before I joined the villains, I wanted to improve my abilities by training myself to lie. By doing so, I knew that I could make my enemies fall! It took a long time, though, because it was difficult to go beyond my original programming. Once the villains let me join them, I was sent to Uncharted Island to break your friendships apart. By doing so, it would be easier to take you all down. Part of the plan was to gather the banished members of the mansion and add them to our group. Riku had to get banished before Maleficent would be sent to gather the banished members. So I put a big zip-lock bag of cocaine under Riku's mattress so he would get thrown out of the mansion. Things didn't go as planned however because Riku put the blame on Sora and he got banished instead. Despite the change, we continued hoping that Sora would make just as good a villain as Riku once did when he worked for Maleficent. Our hopes came true when Sora willingly joined the Dark forces."

"Wait a minute! Riku framed Sora?" Tony exclaimed. "Riku, is this true?" "Yes." Riku replied, shamefully. Tony just stared at him and said, "I can't believe you lied to me! You lied to everyone! Why? Why would you betray one of your own best friends?" "Who are we referring to?" Riku asked. "Sora! Dumbass!" Tony retorted. "Oh, right. Well, I didn't want to get blamed for the cocaine bag, so I decided to make Sora my scapegoat. Trust me, I had no idea that he'd get thrown out." Riku explained. "Why didn't you tell me that you just found it in your room?" Tony asked. Riku gave Tony a skeptical look and replied, "Oh, come on now! If I told you that I just **happened** to find that bag under my mattress, would you have believed me?" Tony thought for a moment. "No." "I thought so." Riku said, shaking his head. "Ahem! Will you let me continue?" Nosey asked. "Anyway, after that, I didn't hear from Set for the next four months…" "Set! Did you say 'Set'?" Sphinx exclaimed, shocked. "Yes, assface, now let me continue!" Nosey snapped. "As I was saying, I didn't hear from him for the next four months…until today. He said that it was time to execute Part 2 of Plan A. I had to wait until Tony left the mansion. Once he did, I went to work. I told everyone fibs of what their roommates and friends were planning to do behind their backs. Considering that they knew me well as a gossiping experiment, they believed me without question. With Peter, though, it was different. I bribed him with a six-pack of Budweiser beers to slip a lollipop into Mr. Hareman's vest pocket and pretend that he believed that Mr. Hareman stole it from him."

"What! You're kidding me!" Tony said, skeptically. "Nope." Nosey said, shaking his head. Tony turned to Peter and asked, "Peter, is this true? Tell me it ain't." Peter shrugged and stated, "Budweiser's one of the best beers there are." Tony shook his head as he walked over to Peter, slapping him in the back of the head, yelling, "You dumbass!" Mr. Hareman came behind Peter and also slapped him on the back of the head, yelling, "You dumbawss! Why did you do it?" "Well, first of all, I love Budweiser. Second of all, I was kinda sick of Mr. Hareman nagging me anyway." Peter explained. He then started imitating Mr. Hareman's accent and said in a sassy voice, "'Mastaw Petaw, don't scrawtch your awss and dip thawt same hawnd into the mawshed potawtoes!' 'Mastaw Petaw, stawp drinking out of the toilet or you'll get your head stuck again!' 'Mastaw Petaw, don't fill your underweaw with shugaw or awnts will come in and attawck you again!'" "Okay! Thawt's it, fawtman! We end this now!" Mr. Hareman declared. "Bring it on, you donkey bastard!" Peter dared. The two then charged at each other and started beating the crap out of each other again. "Um…shouldn't we…" Kairi began to ask. "Nah. They'll be fine." Tony replied. Tony turned to Nosey and asked, "You say that there are villains that were gathered from different galaxies. Where are they, Nosey?" Nosey chuckled wickedly and said, "Pitiful fools! I'll never tell! I don't just blurt things out like I did when I was just a mere gossiping experiment of Jumba's! I've told you almost everything, but I'll never tell what the next step of their plan is or their location! Without my information, it'll take months to find them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" At that moment, Riku thrust his Soul Eater blade through Nosey's stomach and Nosey collapsed on the ground, covering it with blood. Meanwhile, in the Castle of Uruk, Mewtwo was meditating. His eyes flashed open and glowed purple for a moment. "_Hmmmm…at last…after four years…Kikronz has returned. It also seems that my archenemy, Alakazam, is dead. Damn! Oh, well. I may have lost my chance to get my revenge on Alakazam, but Kikronz will help make up for that because I also have a score to settle with him._" Mewtwo thought.

**_I hope that you all liked the chapter. Anyway, R&R. _**


	7. The Heroes, the Villains, and Dark Sora

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- Chapter Seven**

**_Okay, just to clear some things up, I'd like to explain something about the banished members of the mansion. Every banished member, except for Sora, is a character that I hate. Also, everybody's probably curious with why I had Dora become apart of the story. I've seen a little bit of her show and I hate it. Her obnoxious voice, her idiocy, the stupid things that she does with her backpack, map, and Swiffer the fox are few things that make her show one of the dumbest shows on television. When it came to the banished members of the mansion that Sora would meet, Dora seemed like one of the best ones. I got a question, what's up with Kaiba anyway? In Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kaiba never has a good comment about anything, is never nice, always an asshole at all times, and is over-obsessed with beating Yugi. An attitude improvement would be nice. Actually, most of the banished members that Sora meets, except for Dora, have a bad attitude problem. One more thing that I'd like to point out to avoid flame reviews for insensitivity, I'm not making fun of homosexuals through the Marluxia character, I'm just making fun of Marluxia. Now that the explanation is done and over with, let's begin. _**

**Chapter Seven- The Heroes, the Villains, and Dark Sora**

Riku kicked Nosey's corpse hard and it landed in the ocean, where it sank and disappeared under the waves. "Damn it! I can't believe that we believed Nosey's lies! He tricked us into trying to kill each other, or at least trying to just turn us against each other!" Riku growled. "Yeah. And you know what's worse? We don't know where the bad guys responsible for this are." Tony added. "Do you guys know where I can find some beer?" Peter asked. Everyone just glared at him. "Okay…never mind." Peter said, uneasily. "So what do we do now?" Espio asked. "I really don't know." Tony replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe I can be of assistance." A figure behind Tony said. Tony turned around to see the king of the Egyptian Universe, Pharaoh Yugi. "Oh, Pharaoh, what an honor to see you again." Tony said. He then began to kneel before him, as is what anyone does before a king or queen. "You don't have to kneel before me, Tony." Pharaoh Yugi said. He then kneeled before Tony and said, "I am in need of your assistance. Many villains have gathered from other universes and…" "We already know that." Kairi told him. Pharaoh Yugi got up quickly and exclaimed, "What?" "It's true, Pharaoh. Nosey already told us all that." Dr. Muto said. "Who's Nosey?" Pharaoh Yugi asked. "A snitch and a weasel who tried to get us to kill each other." Pikachu replied. "Aw, damn it! Then what the hell did I come here for?" Pharaoh Yugi complained. "Well, we need to know where the villains have gathered and we need directions." Glitch explained. Pharaoh Yugi gave a big sigh, shook his head and said, "Head to the Egyptian Universe then enter the Egyptian world that has the Castle of Uruk in it." "Well, that was easy. Thanks for the tip." Tony said. Tony headed to the garage and used a garage door opener. The door opened. "Wait a minute! You installed an electronic garage door?" Sonic exclaimed. "Yeah. I did that a few weeks past." Tony explained. "If you ever need me again, I'll be there whenever." Pharaoh Yugi informed. "Okay. We'll remember that." Tony replied, as he and the others hoped into their Gummi Ships and took off into space. Mr. Hareman stayed behind and Pharaoh Yugi headed back to his kingdom, riding on Slifer the Sky Dragon's back.

Meanwhile, in the Castle of Uruk, the most of villains were lounging in the main room, wondering if Nosey accomplished his mission. Mewtwo was searching for Set to tell him that his plan to weaken, or at least kill, the members of the mansion had failed. He passed Marluxia's room and saw Marluxia putting on lipstick and make-up. "What the hell are you doing?" Mewtwo asked. Marluxia hid the stuff behind his back and quickly replied, "Nothing." Mewtwo stared at him and said, "Looks to me that you like to doll yourself up." "I'm not dolling myself up! I'm just putting on some make-up! Every man likes to look beautiful!" Marluxia protested. Mewtwo just shook his head and said, "Not the way you do." "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Marluxia growled. Mewtwo shook his head and said, "Do I need to translate for you? In other words, you're _such _a girl." Marluxia's eye began to twitch. "Girl? You better _not _mean that!" Marluxia warned. "Or else what, queeny?" Mewtwo dared. "Queeny? That does it!" Marluxia snarled, now filled with rage. He, once again, made his pink scythe appear in his hand. The two were about to strike, when Set got between them and shouted. "All right! That's enough!" Mewtwo left the room, headed back to the main room, and leaned against the big door. "Set, do you think I'm really girly-looking?" Marluxia asked. "Well, actually…" Set began to respond. "Because Mr. Know-it-all, Mewtwo, thinks that I'm girly. Humph. I'm not girly!" Marluxia protested. A figure came in from the back door of the castle and entered Marluxia's room, asking Set, "Excuse me, vampire man. Is this the _Chick Galore _hotel? I've been searching for weeks and I…" The man stopped when he saw Marluxia and mistook him for a babe. "Whoa, mama!" He exclaimed, as he rushed over to Marluxia and said, "Hey there, sexy mama. The name's Bravo. Jonny Bravo. Wadda ya say you and I head back to my place and start makin' love together?" "You creep!" Marluxia yelled, as he sprayed pepper spray in Jonny's eyes. After that, he grabbed Jonny Bravo and through him out the back door. Set gave Marluxia a skeptical look and asked, "Not girly, huh?" "What? Is it my fault that I'm beautiful?" Marluxia asked. "No man should be _that _beautiful." Set replied. "Now don't you start, too!" Marluxia warned, as he stomped to the main room.

A few weeks passed after Tony and the other heroes left the island for their journey to the Castle of Uruk. Damn, what a long trip! Most of them got super bored and started beating each other up in their Gummi Ships. Tony sat in his ship, bored out of his skull, wondering how much longer this frickin' trip would take. Riku sat next to him, feeling just as bored. He decided to break the silence and asked, "Tony, I'd like to ask about Uncharted Island. Other worlds are apart of universes, but Uncharted Island seems to be alone." "Good question. Actually, Uncharted Island is alone. It's the only world that isn't apart of a universe. Quite unusual, I know. Anyway, after me and Alakazam…" Tony began to explain. "Actually, I think you mean 'Alakazam and I'." Riku corrected. "Whatever. So me and Alakazam…" Tony began again. "That's 'Alakazam and I'." Riku corrected again. "Are you gonna let me tell you about Uncharted Island or not! Anyway, after _Alakazam and I _defeated Mewtwo, we traveled the endless stretch of universes for a new place to live. We eventually came across an uncharted island world and decided that this was where we would live. When we got there, I had an idea. I told Alakazam, who was a Kadabra at the time, about my idea to make a place where heroes from different universes could come to live new lives. He thought it was a cool idea, as did I, and we went to work." Tony concluded. "Anymore questions?" "Yeah. Why's it called 'Uncharted Island'?" Riku inquired. "I named it 'Uncharted Island' because it's not apart of any universe and it's not on the map." Tony replied. "Cool. So how much longer will it be 'til we get to the Castle of Uruk?" Riku asked. "I would say at least one more full day and night." Tony replied. "What? You're kidding! I can't wait that much longer!" Riku whined. "Deal with it!" Tony warned.

A day later, in the Castle of Uruk, Mewtwo finally informed Set that the first part of his plan had failed. "No matter! They can't find us even if they tried because Nosey wouldn't tell that kind of info!" Set laughed. "Set, before you continue to do that stupid maniacal laugh of yours, there's something that you should know." Mewtwo informed. "What?" Set inquired. "The heroes _are _coming." Mewtwo finished. "WHAT? HOW?" Set questioned, shocked. Mewtwo remained calm and said, "Just to change the subject, I've come across something very interesting…" "And what would that be?" Set asked. "Well, you're a moron. The reason why I say that is because _you _said that _you_ got the _green_ mask from the _Greek_ gods. I've done some research that proved you to be stupid. That mask was created by the _Norse_ god of mischief, not the Greek, you dumbass!" Mewtwo said. "And you're telling me this _now_?" Set growled. "Anyway, I sensed two great power levels. One is as strong as Maleficent once was, the other is just a little stronger." Mewtwo informed. "What are you talking about now?" Set asked. "The heroes! Dumbass!" Mewtwo reminded. "Just to change the subject again, I remember years ago when I wanted to give birth to a successor who could take my place if anything happened to me. I knew that no Pokemon of any kind would give birth to a decent successor so I settled with a human called, Nurse Joy. She was more than willing. After we made love, at some point a few days later she became pregnant with my child. Unfortunately, after she became pregnant, she disappeared." "Why are you telling me this?" Set asked. Mewtwo shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Oh, I don't know. Just thought I'd bring it to conversation."

The heroes of the mansion finally made it to the Castle of Uruk and parked their ships on the runway of the castle. They came up to a large oversized door that they easily guessed was the front door. "So how do we get in?" Stitch asked. "The first thing we gotta do is find out just how many villains are in there and I know the perfect one to send in." Tony replied, grinning. He pulled out a pokeball from his jacket pocket, threw it and cried, "Go, Spinarak!" In a flash of light, a small green spider with a horn on his head came out. "Yo! Wassup, dawg?" Spinarak asked. "Listen up, Spin. We need you to head into the castle somehow and check to see what we're up against. Got it?" Tony explained. "Word up, my main man." Spinarak replied, as he began to scale the castle walls for an opening. Once he entered through a crack near the roof, he slid down carefully using his webbing. He saw Mewtwo and Metal Sonic arguing about who-knows-what. He also saw Marluxia trying on some kind of skirt. Spinarak looked away when he overheard Set address Marluxia as being a man and muttered, "Okay, that ain't cool. That's just disturbing." "Well, wadda ya think?" Marluxia asked Mewtwo and Metal Sonic. Mewtwo and Metal Sonic took a glance and immediately covered their eyes, saying, "Take that frickin' skirt off!" Marluxia seemed insulted and angrily marched back to his room. Spinarak saw the Chicken come out of the hallway to inform Set that the banished members of the mansion were now ready to kick some ass. "Excellent. The heroes should arrive anytime now." Set maniacally chuckled. Just as Spinarak was continuing to observe the rest of the room, Mewtwo saw him hanging from the high point of the ceiling. "Strange. No other Pokemon besides me lives in the Egyptian Universe. That can only mean one thing…the heroes are here!" Mewtwo said, as he launched a Psybeam attack at Spinarak and missed. Spinarak fell and landed on Marluxia's head. Marluxia screamed like a woman and tried to shake the spider Pokemon off. Spinarak jumped off and ran at good speed. "Get that bug!" Mewtwo shouted. "I shall to be squishing it like a bug squashed by me! Mwahahahahaha!" Dr. Hamsterviel evilly laughed. "That sounds so lame, man." Spinarak stated. "Why, you incompetent little roach who does not know who you are to be saying that to! Prepare to be facing the wrath my super furry foot!" Dr. Hamsterviel growled, before Spinarak just bit him. Dr. Hamsterviel yowled in pain as Spinarak took off across the floor. "ME SQUASH PUNY BEETLE!" General Corrosive roared. "Beetle? FYI, Tin Man, I'm a spider!" Spinarak corrected, just dodging Corrosive's foot in time. "When it comes to roaches, I never miss!" Dr. Burnitall chuckled, as he aimed a laser cannon at Spinarak. "Dude, I'm a spider!" Spinarak angrily protested. Dr. Burnitall fired the laser, missed Spinarak, and zapped Set ,who crashed into Metal Sonic and through a door. "I'll take care of that bug!" Maleficent said, as she fired a blast from her wand. Spinarak reflected the blast by using a mirror and Maleficent got zapped instead. "Damn, you guys are pathetic!" Spinarak laughed, before dodging another blast from Maleficent's wand. As soon as Set reentered the room, Spinarak jumped onto his face. The villains took aim. Just before they launched their attacks, Spinarak jumped off and the villains got Set instead. Set screamed in pain as all the attacks hit him at the same time.

Meanwhile, the heroes waited patiently outside for Spinarak's return. "Well, what do you hear, Exploud?" Tony asked. The Pokemon turned around and answered, "I hear screams and blasts." Explosions were heard above them. They looked up to see big pieces of the castle's roof coming down and started scattering. Once the debris stopped coming down, the heroes gathered back to the front door. "Hey, yo man!" A voice called from above them. The voice came from Spinarak, who was climbing down the wall. "They know you're here, man." "Time for us to bust in!" Tony grinned. He then commanded, "Spinarak, Exploud, return!" Red lasers came from the pokeballs and zapped the two Pokemon back in. "Now time to break the door down." Tony grinned. "Go, Squirtle!" Tony threw another pokeball and in a flash, a light blue turtle came out. "Hey, Tony, how are ya?" Squirtle asked. "We'll talk later. Listen, Squirtle, I'd cut this door to pieces but it's too thick. I need you to use Ice Beam and freeze the door so it'll be easier to break. Got it?" Tony said. "No prob. Piece of cake." Squirtle replied.

Meanwhile, in the castle, the villains lay sprawled all over the floor. Mewtwo got up and rubbed his head. "What's the matter with all of you? I ALMOST HAD HIM!" "You almost had him? I'm the one who almost killed that little bug before you made me miss!" Marluxia yelled. "No! I was the one who was to almost be having that little insect of annoyance!" Dr. Hamsterviel protested. "No! I was!" Dr. Burnitall disagreed. At a certain point, all the villains started to beat each other up. They kept on going until they noticed the front door was developing ice. "Um, Set, does it ever get cold around this castle?" Metal Sonic asked. "No. Why?" Set asked. "Because I think the heroes might be trying to get in." Metal Sonic replied. Soon the whole door was completely incased in ice. Slashing noises were heard outside of the door and then the door shattered into millions of small pieces. The heroes were now in sight. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old nemesis, Mewtwo." Kikronz stated. "Maleficent! What are you doing here? I thought Sora killed you!" Riku exclaimed. "Yeah, well, you know." Maleficent shrugged. Each hero saw their enemies. (The other heroes and their enemies: Stitch vs. Hamsterviel, Dr. Muto vs. Prof. Burnitall, Sonic and Espio vs. Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic, Sphinx vs. Set, Glitch vs. General Corrosive, Peter Griffin vs. The Chicken, Yuffie, Kairi, and Pikachu vs.…) "My enemy was Sora. But, since he joined us, I have no one as my enemy." Marluxia complained. "That can be arranged." Kikronz smirked. "Houndoom, you'll be kicking Marluxia's ass!" "You know my name?" Marluxia asked. "Sure I do. I've heard about you from a few members of the Organization. Oh yes, I've met the members of the Organization once. I've even met up with the one called, Axel. He is one tough opponent." Kikronz replied.

"Bagock! (Should I get the banished members, Set?)" The Chicken asked. "Yes, Chicken, bring them here." Set answered. The Chicken left the room and disappeared into the hallway. He returned with a group of people that turned out to be the banished members of the mansion. Kaiba now wore a big black coat with spiked shoes and fiery pants (not literally on fire of course). He had several scars on his face and several on the top of his hands. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred, like they always were. Even his Duel Monster cards looked quite unfriendly. Mandy was now even darker-looking than before. She wore a black shirt with…with…actually, almost nothing about her outfit was different at all. Eddy wore a blood-colored suit complete with a black light-saber-like weapon and a scar over his left eye. Not to mention a few missing teeth. Anna had an evil glare that would scare many. She also had a ghostly-white shirt and jacket complete with black shoes and black shorts. The 180-bead necklace that she always had with her was now glowing an eerie blackish purple. "So we finally meet again…" A voice said from the shadows of the hallway. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Stitch demanded. A familiar figure came into view and stood right in front of Anna. "Sora! What did you do to yourself?" Riku exclaimed. "That's Dark Sora to you!" Sora hissed. Sora's outfit was a lot cooler looking than the other banished members' outfits. He was now wearing black shoes with small spikes lining the top and a huge spike at the tip of each shoe. His hair was even spikier than before. He wore black gloves and a vest with a flame design on it. Under the vest was a black shirt with a burning skull on it. Below the burning skull were the words: Bloody Massacre. His skin looked really tanned. His eyes were darker and meaner. "Wow! Sora's entire being has been transformed by Darkness!" Glitch exclaimed. "Why is your skin so darkly tanned?" Stitch asked. "Darkness has transformed me inside and out." Dark Sora grinned. "Check out my new weapon." Just like that, Dark Sora made a black sword appear in his hand. The sword was kind of shaped like a scorpion's tail with a scorpion engraved on each side. "I don't believe it! Sora has the greatest weapon of Darkness: the Scorpion Blade!" Kikronz exclaimed. "Where's your old Keyblade?" Riku asked. Dark Sora chuckled evilly and said, "I dumped that stupid toy a long time ago." "Watch your mouth! The Keyblade is not a toy! You know of its true power and the fact that it is meant to destroy members of Darkness and by joining the villains, you're destined to die by the Keyblade's might!" Kikronz warned. Dark Sora chuckled and said, "Oh, really? Well, where's the Keyblade then?" "You bastard!" Kikronz growled. Kikronz noticed that only one banished member was missing. "Where's Dora anyway?" "She is getting her final touches." Dark Sora replied.

In Dr. Eggman's and Prof. Burnitall's lab, which of course was located somewhere in the castle, a wall blew open from the outside and two figures emerged from the smoke. "This must be it." A woman-like white bat in light purple boots said. The other figure stumbled over the rubble on the floor. The clumsy figure looked kinda like Riku. "What exactly are we looking for, Rogue?" "Eggman's greatest work so far. Do me a favor, Rika; try not to break anything thing this time." Rogue said, as she started to wander around the lab. Rika noticed a strange dashboard and, as great as her curiosity was, she pressed a few buttons. The thing started to short and fall apart as Rika ran for cover. "Shit, Rika, you're the worst rookie ever!" Rogue said. "Why do I put up with you?" "Um...because you promised to teach me how to be the best?" Rika answered. As they continued their conversation, a small Spanish girl lying on an operating table was beginning to rise. Half of her body was cybotic and as she turned her head, she saw the two figures and prepared her missile.

**_Don't you just hate cliff-hangers? Anyway, R&R._**


	8. Good and Evil Finally Clash After a Vi

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- Chapter 8**

**_Hello again. Sorry for the slow updates. I hope that you all have liked the other chapters as much as I have liked writing them. It's also great to know that the big fight between the heroes and villains will soon begin. To inform those who are disappointed that Anna and Mandy got lousy outfits, I'd like to point out once more that I don't like those two women. That's one of the reasons why I made their outfits look crappy. You think Kikronz and Riku are tough? Wait till you see Dark Sora in action! Let's begin._**

**Chapter 8- Good and Evil Finally Clash…After a Villain's Game of Rock-Paper-Scissors**

"So…who'll go first?" Set asked. "Can't we all just attack at once?" Dark Sora asked, very impatiently. "I think it would be much more interesting if we flip a coin." Prof. Burnitall suggested. "No. Too difficult to work with, considering we would need more than one coin and I have no money." Set responded. "How about Strip Poker?" Marluxia suggested. "HELL NO!" The other villains protested. "What if we were to be playing Go Fish?" Dr. Hamsterviel suggested. "That's a kid's game." Maleficent pointed out. "Monopoly?" Metal Sonic suggested. "No! That would take days to finish!" Dr. Eggman disagreed. "What about Pin The Tail On The Donkey?" Dark Sora joked. "Knock it off, Dark Sora!" Set hissed. "This is pointless. I'll go lean on that wall over there and nap. You guys let me know when you're done." Mewtwo said, as he leaned against the wall and began to snooze. "Bagock! (What about Rock- Paper-Scissors?)" The Chicken suggested. "THAT GREAT IDEA!" General Corrosive agreed. "So then that's how we'll decide who'll fight first." Set said. So the contest began.

A few hours later, the villains were still playing to see who would go first, except for the banished members. "600 ties! They can't still be serious about trying to see who will go first this way!" Stitch complained, hitting his head against the wall. "Rock! Paper! Scissors! Damn! Another tie! Rock! Paper! Scissors! Damn! Another tie! Rock! Paper! Scissors! Damn! Another tie!" The villains kept yelling in unison. "Aw! Come on! Leaving out the banished members and Mewtwo, is every other villain in this castle a moron?" Kikronz asked, irritated while grinding his teeth. Mewtwo was, for the longest time, in a very deep sleep. "He's quite a heavy sleeper." Riku complimented. "It's a good thing, too. Especially considering that this has gone on way too long." "You're telling me! I haven't drunk a beer for hours and I could really use one right about now." Peter whined.

In Eggman's lab, the two thieves were dodging Cyba-Dora's rockets and machine gun shots. The two found a bazooka and aimed it at Cyba-Dora, but not before Rika tripped and broke it. "You frickin' klutz!" Rogue yelled over the noise of the explosions. "Sor-ry! It was an accident!" Rika said. "Everything with you is an accident! I don't know why I put up with you! Anything you touch you break almost immediately! What is wrong with you?" Rogue continued to yell over the noise. "I was better hanging around with Shadow and Omega than dealing with you!" "Is that so?" Rika asked, in a semi-hurt tone. "Well then I guess I'll just-." Rika didn't get to finish because, at that very moment, junk from the shelves fell on top of them, knocking them unconscious. Believing she killed them, Cyba-Dora headed to the main room, where the heroes and villains were waiting.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Damn! Another tie! Rock! Paper! Scissors! Damn! Another tie! Rock! Paper! Scissors! Damn! Another tie! Rock! Paper! Scissors! Damn…" The villains continued. Kikronz and the other heroes were beginning to doze off. "My outfit sucks!" Anna complained, as she began to smoke another cigarette. "Consider yourself lucky! All I got was a black T-shirt!" Mandy complained. "At least you didn't get your left eye slashed and some of your teeth knocked out!" Eddy complained. "And why exactly do you **think** you got those? You tried to ransack the castle's cash for your own selfish desires!" Kaiba sneered. "Your point?" Eddy asked. "Dork." Kaiba muttered. "Are we ever gonna battle our arch enemies?" Dark Sora moaned. "Speaking of arch enemies, who do you have your sights on?" Anna asked, now finishing her cigarette and lighting another one. "My sights are set on Tony and Riku. If Tony were here, I'd bash his head in for that poor excuse of a trial!" Dark Sora replied. "Do you ever breathe a breath of fresh air?" "What do you mean by 'fresh'?" Anna asked, taking a big suck on the cigarette and blowing out a huge cloud of smoke. "Never mind." Dark Sora replied.

Kikronz's eye began to twitch as he continued to watch the villains continually get ties in Rock-Paper-Scissors. Finally, he snapped, as he shouted, "I can't stand this stupidity anymore!" His voice echoed throughout the castle and silence filled the room now. Rock-Paper-Scissors ceased and the villains turned to stare at Kikronz, as did everyone else. Mewtwo finally woke up and asked, "Is it over?" Just as Mewtwo asked this, Cyba-Dora entered the room and stood next to Dark Sora. "Is there a problem?" Set asked. "Yes, there is a problem! Why are you all acting like idiots? Why don't you all just take us on?" Kikronz questioned. A stream of light from Kikronz's armor appeared where his jacket pocket was located and FLASH! Spinarak appeared in front of Kikronz. "Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Don't forget me, dawg!" Spinarak said. "I forgot Tony keeps pokeballs in his jacket pocket, which is located under his armor." Peter said. "Thank you for stating the obvious." Kikronz replied, sarcastically. "Tony? That's you? No. It can't be. Well now this makes this even more worth while." Dark Sora evilly snickered. "I never realized you were that cool. You were always cool but this is really cool. Tell me something, how long have you had those powers?" "Even before you knew me. If I remember correctly, I met you a month after you awakened from your slumber in Castle Oblivion." Kikronz replied. "Castle what?" Dark Sora asked, scratching his head. "Oh. I see. Riku never told you, did he?" Kikronz asked. "Sure. I wasn't there, but Riku told me what Namine told him when he saw you sleeping in that crystal chamber." "Could you repeat that?" Yuffie asked, confused. "_Are we ever gonna battle?_" Stitch thought to himself. "_I know how to get this started!_" "Hey, Bunnyboy, do you get satellite with those ears?" "Although your ears are to being as big as mine, I am still to be taking that as a big insult!" Dr. Hamsterviel yelled. "Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Hamsterwheel?" "That's Hamsterviel, you blue furry thing you!" Hamsterviel corrected. "Blue furry thing?" Stitch asked. "That's the best insult you could come up with? You suck, man." "That is to being it! Prepare to being squashed into the most pummeled of the pummeled scum that I will make of the artificial freak show that you are!" Hamsterviel shouted. "What did he say?" Kairi asked. "He's gonna try to kill me." Stitch replied. "Oh." Kairi shrugged. Suddenly, Hamsterviel removed a potion in a test tube from his cape and drank it. He began to turn black, his eyes turned green, his ears curved like horns, developed claws at the ends of his finger tips, and…he grew smaller. Yep, instead of being bigger than Stitch, he was now only half his size. Everyone burst out laughing. "What has to being happened? It should've worked! Shit! I knew I should have to been testing it first!" Hamsterviel mumbled. After he said this, everyone began laughing harder. "Oh my sides hurt!" Kikronz laughed. "I-I can't breathe!" Dark Sora laughed. "H-Hey! Why aren't Anna and Mandy and Kaiba laughing?" "Th-They've got no sense of humor, remember?" Eddy pointed out. The laughter continued. Kairi and Yuffie laughed so hard they got a bad case of hiccups, but they kept on laughing. "Okay! You must be shutting up now! It's not that funny!" Hamsterviel yelled, jumping up and down angrily. Eventually, everyone stopped. They only noises you could hear now were Yuffie and Kairi's hiccups. "Wadda ya say we just duke it out?" Pikachu suggested. "Hmmm…good idea." The villains replied in unison. Just like that, the heroes and villains finally went head to head. Spinarak, with no one else to fight, joined Houndoom against his fight with the mostly-skeleton Marluxia. The hiccupping Yuffie and Kairi join Pikachu in fighting the banished members. Good luck. The way I see it, Yuffie, Kairi, and Pikachu, you three are screwed. Hamsterviel got into a robot suit four times as big as Stitch and knocked him into the wall. Mewtwo launched a Shadow Ball attack at Kikronz. Kikronz blocked it and used Dark Mimicry to launch the attack back at him. Mewtwo then made a sword merely by thought and clashed weapons with him. Glitch was having a _ little bit _of trouble doing any damage to General Corrosive, while Peter was beating the crap out of the Chicken and the Chicken did likewise. Dr. Eggman was riding a small robot suit and trying to nail a punch on Espio, but he missed every shot and Espio would ram into his side. Sonic and Metal Sonic rolled up into balls and continually bashed into each other. Maleficent created some minions with her magic scepter and Riku slashed through them as he kept getting closer to the black-wearing, green-skinned witch. Set did what he could to fight against Sphinx, considering that he was still pretty weak after his last loss against Sphinx. All the flower attacks that Marluxia could muster, Houndoom burned it all up. (Marluxia really does attack with flower power. Honest. I'm not making this up.) Spinarak was catapulted off of Houndoom's head and landed on Marluxia's head. Marluxia screamed like a woman and tried to swat Spinarak off. Spinarak took aim from the top of Marluxia's head and covered his face with very thick and sticky webbing. Houndoom saw an interesting opportunity and snatched Marluxia's right leg. Dark Sora fought Pikachu with emissive dark power. Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack did "okay" damage, but Dark Sora was really beating the crap out of him. (You'll know what some of Dark Sora's powerful dark attacks are later.) Kairi was fighting Anna. Yeah, right. Kairi's no warrior. The only thing she could do was annoy Anna with her hiccups and dodge her attacks. Yuffie's predicament was somewhat similar except the fact that she could fight back and that she was facing Eddy, who was only focusing his dark energy on his enemy…and wondering if he could somehow get her wallet and use the money to buy jawbreakers. Kaiba summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon and filled it with dark energies, making its body turn from a light blue to a fiery red. It tried to catch Yuffie by surprise by releasing a black fire blast from its mouth. It missed Yuffie and blew a gigantic hole in the wall. "Hey! Be careful over there!" Set yelled. "I don't have black fire insurance!" "I'm no fighter! Hic! How did I…Hic!...how did I end up fighting along side these guys? Hic! Hic!" Kairi asked herself as she dodged another one of Anna's Dark Orb Blasts. I wonder the same thing, Kairi. Marluxia hopped on his other skeletal leg as he tried to remove the sticky webbing from his face. As he did so, he toppled over. Just as soon as he removed the thick webbing, he saw Spinarak preparing to attack. Spinarak used Poison Sting attack and shot it at Marluxia's face. Marluxia screamed as felt extreme pain from the forehead down. Marluxia recovered from the attack but now his face was covered with purple veins. He saw this in the mirror and went berserk. He started swinging his pink scythe at Houndoom and Spinarak like a complete lunatic. He had the two Pokemon cornered now. "Ha! I've got you now! It would take a miracle to save you! Mwahahahaha!" Marluxia cackled, maniacally. The two Pokemon moved and Marluxia got his scythe stuck in the floor. "Damn this stupid thing!" Marluxia growled, as he frantically tried to pull the scythe out. "No hiccupping female has ever laid hands on me!" Eddy smirked, feeling a bit overconfident. The still hiccupping Yuffie tried to laid a punch on the sly yet insignificant weasel of a man. "I'll…Hiccup!...get you!" Yuffie assured. "Yeah, right! Come on, squeaky, gimme your best shot!" Eddy dared. Yuffie did just that. She kicked him in one place that he hated getting kicked the most…the groin. Eddy started cussing like crazy as he fell over on his side while holding his groin. After that point of satisfaction, Yuffie noticed something, her hiccups were gone.

Dark Sora was not satisfied with his opponent. Of all the heroes he had to fight it just had to be Pikachu. Pikachu did an okay job but he didn't stand a chance at all. In fact, Pikachu was near the point of fainting. This was ridiculous. Dark Sora decided that it was time to show both heroes and villains alike what he was truly made of. He began to store his energy into his body. When he stored just enough, he released it in a big explosion of dark energy, catching everyone off guard and sending them all flying into the wall. "Those who are still able to stand get up and face me! I want a real challenge!" Dark Sora demanded. "You do, huh?" said a voice from underneath some of the wall's rubble. "Well then, prepare yourself! We'll take you on! Right, Riku?" A ball of dark energy emerged from the rubble and landed in front of Dark Sora. The bubble disappeared, revealing two warriors. Kikronz and Riku stood before him. "I figured you two wouldn't get pushed down so easily. Unlike some of these misfits in the castle, you two would be two would be too smart for that." Dark Sora smirked. "This is more than what I can say for Mewtwo." "Come here and say that, you spiky-haired mop top!" Mewtwo dared. "You just caught me off-guard!"

Dark Sora ignored him and turned to Kikronz and Riku. "You have no idea what you're up against! Trust me when I say that I'm as strong as I look. Perhaps even stronger. If you think you stand a chance, bring it on!" "Don't worry, we plan to." Kikronz assured. Mewtwo got up with ease and pulled up a foldable chair. As he sat down, he thought, "_This is gonna be good._" Set was seriously injured from Dark Sora's attack and could barely move. He saw, from a distance, the sacred sword Warsong. If he could just get his hands on the sacred sword, he could unleash the darkness that it held within and somehow absorb it to become super powerful. He began to slowly drag himself across the floor, trying to get closer to the mighty weapon.

"Prepare yourselves! I call this attack: Darkness Beam!" Dark Sora laughed maniacally. His sword became surrounded by dark light. After a few seconds, a big blast of black light shot from the sword and hammered Kikronz into the wall. Actually, it was through several walls. Riku was his next target. "This is something that I learned when I paid a little visit to the Neo world of the Gundam universe: Darkness Finger!" Sora rushed toward Riku with his hand now glowing a blackish purple. Riku tried to block the attack, but failed as Dark Sora got past his defenses and dug his glowing fingers into Riku's chest. Riku screamed in pain as Dark Sora dug his fingers deeper, making blood squirt out more and more severely. Dark Sora's glowing hand was being bathed in blood. Dark Sora didn't notice the cloud of black smoke behind him. As it took physical shape behind him, it formed a fist and hit him with a powerful blow, forcing him to release his grip, and causing him to tumble across the floor.

The smoke completely became solid now and, as you can guess, it was Kikronz. Kikronz held his wounded buddy in his arms. He saw Dark Sora's bloody hand and looked closer at Riku's serious wound. He gently placed Riku against the wall and, with much anger in his eyes, unsheathed his sword again. Kikronz positioned his shield in front of himself and began to charge at a good speed toward his target. Dark Sora was just getting up before Kikronz bashed him with great force. Dark Sora flew across the room and crashed into the wall next to the broken front door. "If you think that I'll be defeated that easily, then you're mistaken!" Dark Sora shouted from across the room. "I never underestimate my opponents, Dark Sora!" Kikronz shouted back. "Stitch! You conscious?" "Yep." He replied, as he finished dusting the castle's rubble off of himself. "See what you can do to keep Riku from dying of blood loss. I'll take care of this murderous traitor." Kikronz said, determinedly.

"You? Take care of me? Ha! You're in for quite a surprise!" Dark Sora cackled. "I know your three elemental weaknesses, Kikronz! I've also recently been told about the only physical weak spot in your armor! Right where the belly is located! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" "First of all, your evil laugh is terrible. Second of all, shut up! Third of all, I'm stronger than you think! Fourth of all, how do you know all of my weak points?" Kikronz said. Dark Sora smirked, wickedly, and replied, "Curious? I'll give you a teensy-weensy little hint. The fellow has a purple tail and talks with his psychic powers. Ring any bells, you walking trash can?" Kikronz turned to stare at the only one sitting in a foldable chair. "What?" Mewtwo asked. "I'm a villain working with an ex-hero; what would you have expected? Set wouldn't have told him any of that stuff! He's a moron!"

"You realize that I'm in the same room, right?" Set asked, sounding furious. Mewtwo just ignored him and continued to eat his popcorn.

As Dark Sora started toward Kikronz, Stitch saw a bucket of water behind his back. "Kikronz, careful! He's up to something!" Stitch warned. Too late! Dark Sora revealed the bucket of water behind him and drenched Kikronz with it. "Besides fire, water is the second elemental weakness you have! You can't use your armor's special abilities when you're soaking wet. This would include being in giant bodies of water! If you have your armor on and fall into a lake, or ocean, or any other kind of place of deep water, you'd be dragged down! The only ability your armor has now is giving increased strength!"

Dark Sora smirked. "Yeah, but, as I told Riku back at the mansion, my weapons don't have the weaknesses that my armor does!" Kikronz pointed out. "Watch me now, Dark Sora. I call this attack: Dark Spark." Kikronz's Flameblade began to serge and glow with black electrical energy. The electrical energy escaped through the tip of the sword and zapped Dark Sora with immense power. Dark Sora lay on the floor, his hair smoking. He got back up and charged toward Kikronz, yelling, "I saved this attack especially for you!" His hand glowed a reddish black and, with a quick slash of his hand against Kikronz's armor, half of Kikronz's armor below the right arm shattered like glass. What made this worse was that since Kikronz was still soaked he couldn't regenerate his armor. Now Dark Sora had the advantage. He charged toward Kikronz again, with his hand glowing a blackish purple again. He was gonna go straight for Kikronz's exposed right leg. Kikronz moved just in time, but he got winged below his right armpit. The wound's ugly head showed itself when the scratch turned out to be bigger than what would have been expected.

Just as Dark Sora was about to strike again, Stitch rolled into a ball and hit him hard. Then a ball of blue fire stuck Dark Sora. Dark Sora hissed viciously as he turned around to see Riku behind him. Riku was holding his wound with his left hand and held his sword in the other. His suit was covered with blood from the chest down. He was struggling just to stand. He also looked exhausted and was breathing heavily. "I…figured…th-that you needed…some help." Riku said, weakly. "Riku! You idiot! You're in no condition to fight! Leave him to me!" Kikronz ordered. Riku smirked weakly and remarked, "Yeah? Well you don't seem to be doing as well either. Your wound is almost as bad as my own. Besides, I-I believe that since we are both responsible for what Sora has become that we should beat him together." He was right. Kikronz's wound was pretty bad. In fact, he couldn't completely stand back up without his side hurting. Things were looking bad for the three. Riku was near the point of fainting, Kikronz was now badly injured, and Stitch could only fight him off for so long.

Set finally reached Warsong and stood up, laughing victoriously, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Heroic fools! During your fight against evil, you've overlooked me! The whole time I've been trying to reach the sword, while you guys were distracted by a foe more powerful than all three of you! I was a weakling after Sphinx defeated me, but now that I have the sword, Warsong, I will soon be able to beat all of you! All I have to do now is summon the darkness in this sacred blade and I will be strong enough to conquer the Egyptian universe!" "No, Set, wait! Don't!" Kikronz warned. Too late. Set called forth the darkness in the sword and laughed maniacally. The sword was supposed to react, but nothing happened. Kairi, who had kept herself quiet during the time, let out a loud hiccup that seemed to echo from the room they were in to the other rooms of the castle. The echo was heard by Riku's silver-haired look-alike, who was just regaining consciousness.

Set grumbled as he was trying to figure out what could've gone wrong. Everyone just stood still and watched Set. "Still got hiccups, huh?" Anna asked. Kairi just nodded while keeping her mouth completely sealed shut. "Don't those things bother you?" Anna asked. Kairi shook her head. "Quiet, fools!" Set snapped. Set began to whack the sword on the ground in frustration. He began slapping it and ended up cutting himself. Completely frustrated now, he threw the sword across the room, yelling, "Aaaaggghhhh! Crap!" The sword suddenly began to glow and released a black, smoke-like substance that began filling up the room.

_**Uh-Oh! Looks like trouble! Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Anyway, R&R**_


	9. Trio Teams

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- Chapter Nine**

**_Hello again, Fans of mine, welcome to chapter nine. Sorry for the long update…again. After I finished with chapter 8, I decided that I needed a break. Now I'm back so let the adventure continue! Before I begin, just to point out, I'm not against homosexuals. I just make fun of Marluxia because I hate him. Ever play Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories? That's where Marluxia came from. So far I've played and beaten the game three times and Marluxia is a real pain. By the way, most of the things that I say in my story about Marluxia are true. Yes, he looks like a woman. Yes, he has a pink scythe. Yes, he really does fight with pink flower power. No, he's not as weak as I made him be. One more thing, the "i" in Kikronz sounds like "eye". Let the chapter begin!_**

**Chapter 9- Trio Teams**

Set laughed evilly as the smoke-like darkness filled the room. "Now I will be unstoppable! Dark cloud of the deepest, most ancient darkness, hear my cry and come to me! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Set cackled. Set sure got a surprise when it went out the windows and holes of the castle and seemed to disappear in the air. "Huh? Where's it all going? COME BACK! I RELEASED YOU FROM THAT SWORD SO YOU MUST OBEY ME!" Set yelled. No response, as expected. Mewtwo chuckled to himself, thinking, "_I saw that coming._"

Riku finally collapsed; his skin now being very pale. "He needs blood!" Kikronz shouted. "You know a healing spell!" Yuffie pointed out. "My spell works with wounds not blood!" Kikronz informed. Dr. Muto, who quickly took a little trip to the lab of the castle, came back with a miniature pump device. "That'll do, but we need someone of the same blood type!" Kikronz said. Kairi, whose hiccups were now gone, answered, "Riku is type A and so am I." She lay down on the ground and Dr. Muto inserted the needle of the tube into her arm. The transfer began. "Don't think that I'm in love with you or anything, Riku. This is something that any friend should do. Besides, I'm not the kind who's attracted to men anymore. Yep, I'm gay now." She said to the unconscious Riku. "Whoa. I didn't see that coming." Glitch whispered to Peter.

Dark Sora smirked and said, "I'd finish you off right now, but the master says that everyone's retreating. We will meet again, Kikronz. When we do, you'll suffer the same fate as Riku. Train and become stronger; I will do the same." A black shadow engulfed the villains and they disappeared. However, a puddle of the shadow remained. "We can't let them get away!" Glitch exclaimed. "Glitch, no! You might not go to the same location!" Kikronz shouted. Too late. Glitch armed himself and jumped into the puddle and disappeared. After that, the puddle vanished as well.

"What's that on the ground?" Pikachu asked, pointing to something that looked like a gold ring. "I dunno. Perhaps it's a wedding band. Maybe it belonged to a huge and valuable treasure." Dr. Muto suggested. "It's a cursed ring." Kikronz answered, picking up the ring. "You sure?" Pikachu asked. "I am indeed. I can feel the evil power within." Kikronz replied. "So can I, dawg." Spinarak said. "That's weird. I feel it, too." Yuffie said. "I-I can't feel nothin'." said a woozy Kairi, trying to stand up straight. As she tried to make her way to the others, she stumbled upon a whiskey bottle. She chuckled to herself and slipped it into her pocket, wherever that is.

"Listen, guys, those notorious villains could be anywhere among the many different universes. I suggest that we split into groups of three, that way we have better chances of finding them. Riku, Stitch, Houndoom, you guys are coming with me." Kikronz instructed. "Wait a sec! You just said that we'd be traveling in groups of three! So why is your group a group of four?" Pikachu protested. "Well, Houndoom is my pokemon and our team needs the extra alliance. Besides, he doesn't really count as a fourth member because he's more like a tracking hound for the group than a member." Kikronz replied. "That makes no sense. You and Riku both have twilight powers. You two have the ability to pick up the scents of Darkness and Light as if it was some aroma passing through the air. What's the real reason?" Pikachu questioned, sparks shooting out his cheeks. "I guess I just like having him around." Kikronz replied.

Houndoom smiled as Kikronz stroked his head. Kikronz continued, "Kairi, Dr. Muto, Pikachu, I wish you guys luck. Yuffie, Peter Griffin, Sphinx, hope you'll make good progress. Sonic, Espio,…" He scratched his head for a moment and came up with a solution. He made a hole form in the armor and reached for the pokeballs in his jacket pocket. "Come on out, Tyranitar!" Kikronz commanded, as he threw the ball. The ball opened and with a flash, the huge monster stood before them. It had a ferocious look on its face and gave Sonic and Espio a death glare. "It's okay, Tyranitar, they're on our side." Kikronz assured.

"Lucky for them. If they weren't I would've torn them limb from limb." Tyranitar said, sneering at the two and showing his teeth. The two gulped nervously. "DON'T EAT ME!" Sonic cried, crouching down and putting his hands over his head. "Slow down, fellas. He's not gonna bite…yet." Kikronz chuckled. "You're not helping." Espio said, nervously. "Calm down, boys. As long as you don't piss him off, he's completely harmless." Kikronz assured. "Harmless? That thing looks like he'll bite off my head if I make any sudden moves!" Espio said, crouching along side his blue friend.

"Get used to it, fellas, because he's apart of your team." Kikronz informed. All three were equally surprised to hear this news. "Are you serious? This guy's rage is like wildfire! One bad comment and he could kill us both!" Sonic protested. Espio nodded and said, "Yeah." Tyranitar took serious offense to those remarks, roaring, "My temper's not that horrible, you mutated bastards!" "We're mutated? Speak for yourself, Godzilla!" Espio shot back. With that, Tyranitar knocked the two into the wall with one swing of his tail.

"Okay, guys, time to appoint the leaders. Kairi, you're the leader of your group. Yuffie, you're the leader of yours. Tyranitar, you're the leader of yours…" Kikronz instructed. Sonic interrupted, protesting, "Say what? Why is the wildfire-tempered rock lizard in charge?" "Because, Sonic, you and Espio never take anything seriously and if one of you two were in charge your team would be doomed. That's why Tyranitar will be the leader of your group." Kikronz explained. Kikronz turned to the others and said, "We must find them before they cause too much mayhem in the many different worlds. Those villains have something big planned. Whatever it is, we can't let them fulfill what they plan to do." As Kikronz spoke, he dropped the cursed ring on the floor; Kairi saw the object roll slowly across the floor and stop in front of her right shoe. She picked it up and observed it curiously. For a second, she thought she felt a force from the ring call to her but she just ignored it and slipped it into the same pocket where she put the whiskey. Kikronz continued, "Before we split, we need to search the castle to make sure that not even one soul still remains in these walls." The search throughout the castle began. To cover more ground, everyone searched individually.

Meanwhile, in Eggman's lab, Rika sat on some of the rubble that lay next to the spot where Rogue lay unconscious. "_She doesn't need me! I know; she said so herself! I was nothing more than a homeless pickpocket before she found me. For quite some time, I've been her apprentice. Now she said she hates me and wants me out of her life! I'd leave but I've got nowhere else to go! Oh, what am I gonna do?_" She thought, pulling her silver hair in frustration. At that moment, Riku walked into the room to check for any signs of life. When he saw his look-alike, the first thing he said was, "What the hell!" He drew out his sword. Rika looked up to see her look-alike pointing the tip of his sword at her face. Startled, she fell backward and landed in a box of junk behind her. "Who are you?" Riku demanded. "I'm Rika and I…I…I…I need help getting out of this crate, please." Rika requested. Riku sheathed his sword and dusted off his surfer vest (whatever that shirt he wears is called). When Rika struggled her way out of the crate and hid a big book labeled: _How To Knock Out Your Opponent_, and hid it behind her back. "I'd like to apologize first." She said, almost dropping the book behind her. Riku looked puzzled and asked, "Why?" Just then, Rika slammed the book in the back of Riku's head and he went unconscious. "For knocking you out and stealing your identity." Rika said, smirked. She began to swap clothes with him. Rika admired her exact likeness of her male counterpart. She wore everything of his, except for his underwear because he wore none. Suddenly, she heard someone's voice in the hallway, shouting, "Riku, where are you? If you're done searching, we need to get a move on before the villains get too far."

One thing about Rika, she was a lousy thief but when it came to imitating other's voices, male or female, she outclassed all. She replied, using Riku's voice, "Nothing in here. It's as empty as Classical Music Night in the Community Theatre." A reply came back, "Okay. Come back in. We're outta here." She stuck her tongue out at the still-unconscious Rogue and headed for the main room. As Rika disappeared into the hallway, Riku regained consciousness. He rubbed his aching head as he slowly opened his eyes. He seemed confused, as he observed the room with awe. At that moment, Rogue finally regained consciousness. "Well I hope you're happy, Rika! Thanks to you, everything and anything worth stealing is destroyed!" Rogue said. Riku looked at her and asked, "Rika? That's my name?" Rogue stared at him as if he were stupid, retorting, "Duh! Sheesh! You only get tapped on the head by falling crap from the shelves and you forget everything! Oy!" She sighed and said, "Listen, girl, I'd like to apologize for being so angry with you and putting you down. I know you can't help the fact that you suck so bad. Sure you're a klutz, a confused fool, an idiot at times, and one hell of a poor excuse for a partner but, you're a good friend. You're loyal, honest, have guts, and most importantly, you'd never leave my side. So wadda ya say? Let's start over." Rogue held out her hand and Riku grabbed it. They shook hands and exited the hole in the wall that Rogue made earlier. After Rika got to the main room, everyone got into their Gummi ships and took off in different directions.

Meanwhile, back at Uncharted Island, Mr. Hareman continued to keep watch over the island. Almost suddenly, the sky grew dark. Lightning lit up the sky and the winds were picking up. Big waves began to form and crashed on the sands. During that time, up in the sky, a giant ball of darkness appeared high above the island. "Well, thawt cawn't be good…" Mr. Hareman said, nervously. Suddenly, shadowy beings appeared in the sand. Soon they grew taller and stood before Mr. Hareman. Their eyes glowed yellow and they had sharp claws with razor-sharp teeth. Their mouths opened wide and let out ferocious roars. They charged toward Mr. Hareman only to get whacked hard by a baseball bat, hurled into the air, and land in the raging waters. He knocked one shadowy creature after another into the air. "Ha! Fear the power of my bawt! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled, insanely. Right after he said that, one of the shadowy creatures grabbed the bat from his hands and bit into it, turning it into splinters. Now defenseless, Mr. Hareman fell to his knees, begging for his life. It looked like the end for the over-sized hare for he was completely surrounded now and the creatures looked like they were gonna tear him to shreds. All of a sudden, purple light started to radiate from the burned rubble of the mansion. Slowly, a familiar figure rose out of the rubble, protected in a glowing purple bubble. The familiar figure broke out of the bubble and stood on the mansion's rubble. Mr. Hareman couldn't believe his eyes as he exclaimed, "Mawstaw Alakazam! It's impossible!" Alakazam smirked as he saw the shadowy figures. "Heh. This'll be fun." Alakazam chuckled. He began to focus his psychic powers on the two spoons that were always in his hands and purple energy formed over the spoons' heads, making scythe formations. He leapt off and began to slash at the creatures with his mighty energy blades. He jumped into the air and began to launch Shadow Balls at the creatures. Some of the creatures leapt into the air and Alakazam slashed through them as he landed back on the ground. "What are those things?" Mr. Hareman asked. "You mean the shadowy creatures? Those, my fine furry friend, are called Heartless. There are many different kinds and these are Neoshadow Heartless. They don't look the same, though. Neoshadows have never had mouths with sharp teeth and they don't roar. Unless…unless something out there made them stronger and altered their appearance." Alakazam explained. No matter how many Heartless Alakazam destroyed more kept coming. Every time he killed one, four took its place. Trees started to uproot from the island and disappeared into the giant ball of darkness. Alakazam now realized that it was futile to continue and ordered, "Mr. Hareman, grab hold of my hand! We need to evacuate immediately!" Mr. Hareman did so. Alakazam used Teleport and they both disappeared.

_**Wow! Bet you didn't see any of that coming. Anyway, R&R.**_


	10. A Monster, A cursed ring, and a few othe

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes – Chapter Ten**

**_Hello again. I hope that you have enjoyed every chapter so far. I'd usually go on an explanation but I can't think of nothing to say. Actually, I can tell you about the characters that I don't own. I don't own Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, Sonic, Espio, Anna, Eddy, Dora, Kaiba, Mr. Hareman, Alakazam, Pikachu, Dr. Muto, Al, Repair Man Man Man Man, Squirtle, Exploud, Houndoom, Peter Griffin, Sphinx, Set, Maleficent, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Mewtwo, Spinarak, Glitch, Stitch, Mandy, Marluxia, Prof. Burnitall, The Chicken, Jimmy Neutron's dad,_**

**_Jonny Bravo, Pharaoh Yugi, Rogue, Slifer the Sky Dragon, General Corrosive, and Dr. Hamsterviel. I do own some of their personalities, though. I believe that clears things up. Let the chapter begin!_**

**Chapter 10- A monster, a cursed ring, and a few other things**

In a lab, forty thousand light years away, a couple of scientists were working on a creature that they've been making for years.

(Note: This is not years into the future; it's just how long they've been working on this creature.) One of the scientist's was a semi-tall fellow. He wore goggles that looked like coke bottle frames and his hair looked greasy and messy. He wore shoes like that of a 60s clown, a lab coat that looked like it desperately needed to be washed and his pant's had a few holes in them. His name: Dr. Psycho. The man standing next to him was a saner person. He was shorter than his psychotic buddy and wore cleaner clothes. He wore small specks and lost most of his hair. He had a go-tee and was just a little cubby. It was because of his strong muscles that Dr. Psycho had him do most of the work that had to do with lifting heavy junk. His name: Dr. Feeble.

Dr. Psycho was one of the scientists who helped create Mewtwo. He was the only scientist who survived after Mewtwo went on a rampage and destroyed the lab. Mewtwo turned good when he met Ash Ketchum but, he went bad again after he and his super clones separated after their second meeting with Ash. Mewtwo killed many since then, which included Dr. Psycho's family and relatives...including his pokemon pals: Elekid and Igglybuff. Dr. Psycho would've let it slide when it came to the family and relatives, including his mother-in-law, but the murder of his pokemon pals was too much for him and he lost his sanity. Ever since that fateful day, Dr. Psycho planned his revenge against the monstrosity. After all those years, the creation of his would arise in a few more hours.

"Tell me again, sir. Why are we doing this?" Dr. Feeble asked. "Have you forgotten already? Mewtwo is a menace and will destroy everything in his path, Dr. Feeble! When this creature is complete, not even Mewtwo himself will be able to stand against him! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Psycho cackled. Dr. Feeble stated the obvious, "You're insane? Do ya know that?" "Dr. Feeble, do you know who the most powerful pokemon species are?" Dr. Psycho asked. "I dunno, sir. Fire-types?" Dr. Feeble replied. "BEEP! Wrong answer! The correct answer is: Dark and Psychic types. In my studies and note-taking, I've learned that these two types pack an even greater punch than any of the other species." Dr. Psycho said.

"Tell me more." Dr. Feeble requested. "Mewtwo is famous for his amazing power, right? An Umbreon is known not for power but for his durability, right? By combining power with durability, I am creating a pokemon like no other! This pokemon is a fusion between Mewtwo's and Umbreon's DNA and because he's a Dark-Psychic type, I'll call him Darkpsy! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Psycho cackled. "Darkpsy? You really have gone nuts." Dr. Feeble said, rolling his eyes. "There's more, my fellow. To ensure our victory against that monster, I've boosted his power a tad more. Also, to avoid a chance of Darkpsy turning on me, I've removed his free will by installing a control chip in his head during the earlier years of his growth. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Psycho cackled. "_I wonder if it's too late to go and work for Dr. Fishshickle…_" Dr. Feeble thought. Little did they know that the creature was beginning to wake.

The creature focused his psychic powers and the glass chamber began to break and when it did, growth gel from the chamber covered the scientists and the floor. "Awww shit! I just had this lab coat dry-cleaned!" Dr. Feeble complained. "Silence, you sane fool!" Dr. Psycho ordered. Dr. Psycho walked slowly toward Darkpsy. Darkpsy looked the way Psycho would've expected. His eyes were like Umbreon's; red outer part with black eyes and red pupils. He had ears like Umbreon's except they were a little shorter. He had strange glowing symbols all over his body. Most of his body was black except for his tail, which looked like Mewtwo's except it glowed like the symbols on his body. His feet were a few inches smaller that Mewtwo's feet. In short, he looked like an evil version of Mewtwo. Though Dark pokemon, like the other types, aren't evil in any way, Darkpsy was made to be a powerful monster. This creature probably posed a threat even worse than Mewtwo himself.

"Sir, what do those symbols on his body mean?" Dr. Feeble asked. Dr. Psycho developed his usual psychotic smile on his face and explained, "These are what give Darkpsy his extra boost of power as well as a few other abilities that will assure our victory against that fiend, Mewtwo! MWAHAHAHA!" "The more I hang out you, the more I think that refusing to join Darth Vader's crew was a mistake…" Dr. Feeble replied, rolling his eyes. "Dr. Feeble, the only way to beat a pokemon with the abilities of a god is to learn its strengths and weaknesses and turn its own abilities against it! That is what Darkpsy is for!" Dr. Psycho explained. Darkpsy, being under the influence of the control chip, heard every word but could not respond in any way unless he was told to. As long as that chip still functioned, Darkpsy was at Dr. Psycho's mercy. In short, Darkpsy was no more than a puppet. "_When I get the chance, doc, I'll rip off your head!_" Darkpsy thought.

Kairi and her team landed in the Shaman world and Kairi was really drunk from the bottle of whiskey she took. Her eyes were glazed and her face was a little red. She giggled when she stumbled out of the ship. She struggled to get back up but fell on her ass when she hiccupped. "Will she be alright?" Pikachu asked. Dr. Muto smiled, replying, "No need to worry, Shock rat, a little alcohol and hiccups never hurt nobody." Pikachu just stared at him, "Never hurt nobody? Look at her! She can barely stand! Also, I think she just wet herself. She must've drunk some pretty strong whiskey."

Kairi had a determined look on her face as she made another attempt to stand up. By the time she did, she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face. She hiccupped and finally passed out. Dr. Muto "reluctantly" picked her up and carried her into a town called Izumo (I think that's the name of the town). Pikachu knocked on a random door and saw a 16-year-old, in his underwear, standing before them. "Did we come at a bad time?" Pikachu asked. The guy smiled and answered, "Not at all, strangers. Come on in." "Don't you find it not only odd but strange that someone just lets us in like we know them?" Dr. Muto asked. Pikachu shrugged and sat in front of a small table. The guy smiled and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Yoh Asakura. I've been expecting you. Soda?" "Wait. You've been expecting us?" Pikachu asked. Yoh nodded, "Yeah. I got a call from an old friend. He said some friends of his would arrive soon and he gave me a description of what you'd look like."

It occurred to Dr. Muto that this was no coincidence. Dumbass! He began to ask, "Who informed you about…" The phone rang. Yoh told him to hold on a sec and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Yoh asked. "Wazzzzzzup?" came the reply. "Wazzuuuup?" Yoh said. "Wazzzzzuuuuup?" came the reply. "Wazzzzzzzuuuuuuup?" Yoh said. "Good to here from you again, Yoh!" The person on the phone said. "Sure is, Tony!" Yoh replied, smiling. Pikachu and Muto spat out their soda from the unexpected surprise. "Tony? Gimme that f#$& phone!" yelled a still-drunk Kairi. Her hiccups made it difficult but she got to where she was going and snatched the phone from Yoh. "HUP! Hello, asshole! Yeah, it is me! Where the f#$& are you, ya f#$& bastard? HUP!" Kairi yelled over the phone.

"Hey, Kairi. I can tell you had whiskey. You're hiccups tell me that. My team and I are in Traverse Town. We haven't found any…oh, shit! Impossible! The Heartless are here! I'll have to call you…" was what Tony said before the call disconnected. Now all Kairi could here was the dial tone. Kairi's face turned from drunk-pink to ghost-pale as she hung up the phone. "I don't believe it…they're back…" She murmured in a terrified voice. "Who's back?" Pikachu asked. "The Heartless…" Kairi whispered. "The Heartless? What are they? Why do you sound so scared? What is your last name?" Pikachu asked. "WHAT? What do you mean, what is my last name? It's Lethbian and that's got nothing to do with the f#$& situation at hand! The Heartless are creatures from an unknown dimension! They steal people's hearts, literally! Not the organ kind of course. We have gotta go pack and get outta here! Women and children…" Kairi said just before passing out again.

The boys ate dinner, watched TV, ate more, and headed to bed. Kairi slept next to Yoh. She awoke at four in the morning with a serious headache. "What a hangover!" She groaned as she got outta bed, scratching her ass. She headed downstairs to get some medication. She found nothing and her head was pounding. "I can help…" said a voice. Kairi looked around the room frantically. "Don't be afraid, teenaged drunk. I can help you…" the voice assured. "Yeah? How?" moaned Kairi. "I can make your hangover disappear…" the voice replied. With that, Kairi's hangover was gone. "How'd you do that?" Kairi asked. "Simple. I can do anything. I can give you power, pleasure, cures, and more…" the voice replied. Kairi shrugged and said, "If you're talking about 'sexual' pleasure, you're outta luck. I masturbate four times a day and have sex with my roommate back at the mansion six times a week." "NO, YOU GAY BITCH! NOT THAT KIND OF PLEASURE!" the voice yelled. "Wait a sec. How did you know I'm gay?" Kairi asked. "I probed your mind…" the voice answered.

"Ok then, what do you have in mind, Voice?" Kairi asked. "I'll tell you after you find me. You remember the ring don't you?" The voice asked. Kairi seemed perplexed and replied, "Um…no." "YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE FRICKEN RING IN YOU POCKET?" The voice questioned. Kairi shook her head and asked, "What pocket?" "WHAT POCKET? WADDDA YA MEAN 'WHAT POCKET'? ARE YOU STUPID? OR JUST FORGETFUL?" The voice yelled. "Hey! Gimme a break will ya! I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, if you continue to yell, the others will come downstairs to find out what all the ruckus is about!" Kairi shouted. The others did wake up and came downstairs only to find Kairi standing in the dark, yelling at air.

"Hey, Psycho, who are you talking to?" Pikachu asked. Kairi turned around with an embarrassed look on her face. She asked, "Didn't you here him?" The others looked at each other and asked, "Who?" "The voice! He was yelling a bit ago! COME ON! You didn't hear him?" questioned Kairi. The others shook their heads. Pikachu asked, "Are you having your period already?" "Wadda ya mean?" Yoh asked. Pikachu explained, "Whenever Kairi hasher period, she hears voices and starts seeing things. One time, she thought I was a sandwich and I've got the scar on my tail to prove it."

Kairi protested, "What? I'm not having my period! If I was in my period I'd…I'd…" Kairi didn't know how to answer that one. "Good comeback, Kairi. We've come to a conclusion that either you're crazy or having your period. We've come up with a solution…" Pikachu said. The next thing she knew, she was thrown outside and sleeping in a doghouse, nuzzled in a sleeping bag. "Thanks a lot, Voice! Now my friends think I'm insane!" Kairi complained. "Nope. You did that yourself. If you weren't such a stupid bitch, you would've still been inside Yoh's domain…" the voice disagreed. Kairi's ass began to itch like mad and as she scratched it, she found her pocket and pulled out a ring. "About time you found me! Your ass is soft and cozy but it isn't something I want on me…" the voice said. Kairi seemed surprised, saying, "I've been talking to a ring? I must be having my period after all."

"Idiot! You're not having a fricken period! Only women can hear me. Basically, only women who have me in their possession…" the ring explained. "I've heard you can make people turn invisible. Is that true?" Kairi asked. "Only men. With women holding me in their possession, I can do much more…" the ring answered. "Really? Show me." Kairi requested. The ring began to spew fire from itself and the flames swirled around Kairi. "That is what I call: Volcanic Doom. The reason for the name is that those flames are as hot as the lava in a volcano…" The ring explained.

Kairi was very intrigued and asked, "I believe you can help me. I have nothing to offer my teammates or friends when it comes to combat. I want to be useful. Please help me, will you?" "Of course I can. However, you must not tell a soul about this…" The ring said. Kairi seemed puzzled and asked, "Soul? Whose soul?" "YOU ARE FRICKEN DENSE! YA KNOW THAT? INDEED, YOU MUST BE THE KNUCKLEHEAD OF THE TEAM! HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME LEADER ANYWAY?" The ring questioned, angrily.

In Traverse Town, Kikronz and his team just defeated the Heartless in the surrounding area- namely the center of the second district, located near the hotel and giant bell. Kikronz and Stitch were puzzled with why Riku, who was actually Rika, ran and hid in the shop close by. They were just about to enter the shop when a huge muscular man stopped right in front of them. He wore army clothes and an old boot camp hat. He had an overly-sized chin and had mean beady eyes. His name: Mr. Toughguy. He carried on his shoulder a ridiculously large bazooka that could wipe out half of Traverse Town and behind him was his wimpy-looking assistant. His assistant's name: Admiral Jinkins.

"It's been four years, Kikronz. Do you remember me?" Mr. Toughguy asked. Kikronz just groaned, "Oh no! Not you again…" "You two know each other?" Stitch asked. "Unfortunately, yes. This annoying bastard and his mousey friend have been hunting me down for years. They claim it's their job to get rid of freaks whether good or evil." Kikronz explained. Mr. Toughguy added, "And you're one of 'em." Kikronz shot back, "Hey, I'm not the one with the _freakishly_ huge chin, gramps!" "Hey! I'm only 59!" Mr. Toughguy protested.

Mr. Toughguy positioned his bazooka and yelled, "Jamekanes, load 'er up!" "That's _Jinkins_, sir." The Admiral corrected. "Whatever! Lock and load!" Mr. Toughguy yelled. Jinkins shoved the missile into the back and chuckled, only to discover that he was holding it backwards and it shot in the opposite direction. The missile blew a huge hole in the wall behind them and the explosion sent both of them flying. Before completely disappearing into the sky, Mr. Toughguy yelled, "Before we depart for now, I curse Team Rocket and their faulty gadgets!" After that, Kikronz and Stitch headed into the shop to search for Rika.

**_Enjoy the chapter? I would think you did. Yes, Kairi is an idiot isn't she? Sleep well. R&R._**


	11. A Rare Cursed Fruit and The Feline Bount

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- Chapter 11**

_**Hello to those who have stayed for the whole show. I've got nothing to say except this: Enjoy the chapter. **_

**Chapter 11- A Rare Cursed Fruit and the Feline Bounty Hunter**

"Riku! Hey! Where are you, man?" Kikronz yelled. Rika came out from under a big mountain of clothes in the middle of the shop. "Over here." She answered, reluctantly. "Why the hell did you run and hide? We could've used your help ya know!" Stitch demanded to know. "I…I…I-I-I was looking for some allies. Yeah, that's it! And I…um, we were trapped underneath these…um, clothes. Yeah, that's it! I couldn't escape until you guys showed up." Rika lied.

Little did they know that a feline-like creature was watching them from the outside of the shop. She stayed hidden in the shadows like a ninja, though she wasn't one. She glanced at a photo of Kikronz that she held in her hand. "So this is the one that Set is after," she whispered, "I don't see the big deal about him; all I see is armor. Humph. The great god of Darkness is afraid of a Caucasian male in armor, a silver-haired 15-year-old, and a blue mutated koala? Hate to disappoint you, Captain Hook, but he doesn't seem like a challenge." The notorious captain emerged from the shadows saying, "Now, now, my sweet yet ruthless and cruel feline, you should remember not to underestimate any opponent." She glared at him, protesting, "In all my experience, Captain, I have never done so!"

The two were now silent again and continued to eaves-drop on the heroes. "We need to get movin'! I hear that there's a rare cursed fruit in the pirate universe. It's called the Heartless-Heartless fruit." Kikronz informed. "The whata-whata fruit?" Rika asked. "The Heartless-Heartless fruit. It's a fruit that resulted from the Absorb-Absorb fruit. The Absorb-Absorb fruit is a cursed fruit that absorbs the powers and abilities of unusual beings that pass by it. Once it absorbs just enough, it changes its appearance. The Heartless-Heartless fruit looks like a punch of black, spiky strawberries." Kikronz explained. "What are we waiting for? We should get going before anyone else knows about it!" Stitch pointed out.

Captain Hook and the mysterious, dark violet-colored-tailed bounty hunter chuckled outside, saying, "Too late." The two believed that these heroes needed to be distracted for a while so they could get a head start. With a special rod in his hand, Hook cried, "Long decreased Guard Armor, terror of Traverse Town, come alive again and grow stronger than ever!" With that said, Traverse Town began to quake and the two made their escape. The heroes rushed outside and saw something rising from the ground. Two giant metallic hands emerged, followed by a floating metallic head, body, and feet. On its chest, it had the famous Heartless symbol. "Didn't Sora kill you…twice?" Kikronz asked. The metallic creature starred at the spiky knight standing before it. Cracks started to form all over its body and bright light spewed from the cracks. What broke off was its old form. The pieces fell and broke like clay pots. Now what stood before them was floating black knight armor with horn formations all over its body and head. Its feet were now like talons and its fingers like claws. Black wings opened up on its back and it had fangs in its new mouth. For the first time, it spoke, saying, "MWAHAHAHAHA! FOOLISH MORTALS! DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY?" "Yeah, to be honest." Stitch replied.

The Guard Armor laughed evilly and raised its giant hands high. Before it smashed the stairway to the hotel, the heroes evaded its attack. It then shot a red blast from its hands, only to have it reflected back at it by Kikronz's shield's ability: Dark Mirror. Stitch ripped a stairway from its previous location a slammed it against the Guard Armor several times. It then grabbed Stitch and threw him across the Second District of the town. Rika, of course, was nowhere to be seen. It then began to slash at Kikronz. Its attack was not as effective as it expected. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MADE OF?" The Guard Armor demanded to know. Just then, Stitch came behind it and whacked its head off with the giant bell of Traverse Town. The body vainly began to search for its missing head. Kikronz used Dark Spark and gave the Armor the shock of its reincarnated life. "You bore me, Guard Armor. I expected better but you're no challenge at all." Kikronz yawned. Just then, Kikronz tripped backward and fell into the fountain behind him. "Crap!" Kikronz groaned.

The Guard Armor began slashing at Kikronz again. This time big chunks of metal were coming off Kikronz's armor. The Guard Armor was puzzled with the sudden change of advantage but decided to seize the chance before something else might happen. It picked up Kikronz and dragged him across the wall. Chunks of armor were scrapped off. After that, it threw him into a wall. He was covered in scrapes, deep scratches, was breathing hard, and his face and left leg were covered with blood. Suddenly, a dog-like creature attacked it from behind and bit hard on its right arm. "Houndoom, where the hell have you been?" Kikronz asked. The Guard Armor tried to shake the fierce pokemon off but, it was no use whatsoever. Behind it, Stitch waited for Houndoom to get it ready for the attack behind. In Stitch's paw, he held a giant titanium pole. He threw it and it pierced the Guard Armor through the back to the chest. Kikronz saw his chance and used and attack he called, Dragon Blade; a technique when black fire forms around the sword and lunges itself at the enemy while taking the form of a fiery dragon. The attack smashed through the damaged spot on the Guard Armor and it broke into pieces. At last, the Guard Armor was no more. After that, Kikronz lost consciousness.

A few hours later, Tony found himself in the First Aid room of the Gummi Ship, cared for by his Celebi. He found his wounds were healed. He thanked Celebi and headed toward the cockpit. "Next time we fight a bully that big, don't play the 'lone wolf' on us. Next time, we might not be able to help." Stitch warned. Rika was in the corner twiddling her thumbs. "Where the hell were you, huh? Your absence caused serious problems! I've never seen you run from a fight before, so why now? Do you realize one of us could've been killed today?" Tony questioned Rika. Rika remained silent with a sad look on her face.

A few more hours later, during their journey, something appeared on radar. What they saw was something that looked like a big red missile coming straight toward them. "Holy Crap! That's a big ass missile! Stitch, Celebi, man the mega machine guns! We're taking this f#$ down!" Tony commanded. "Aye! Aye! Manning the mega machine guns!" Celebi crowed. They began to fire at it. Unfortunately, that "big ass missile" turned out to be a ship. The ship began to launch missiles at them and those missiles were locked on. "What's the data on that ship?" Tony asked as they dodged the missiles. "According to the computer, the ship is called the Outlaw Star. That's all." Stitch replied.

The Outlaw Star headed straight toward the heroes' Gummi Ship, while unloading what was called Grappler Arms. Though he made some foolish mistakes, Tony was no fool. He pressed a button and out from the bottom of the ship came purple, spiked Grappler Arms. "Where did you get those?" Celebi asked. "Ebay." Tony answered. The two ships began exchanging punches. "No one can beat this ship! This ship is state-of-the-art!" Tony said, proudly. One of the Outlaw Star's arms got under the ship and KO'd the steel fuel line and sent the Gummi Ship flying. "I can't believe they…" Tony began. "No! Don't even say it!" Stitch interrupted. The crew screamed as the ship plummeted down.

The ship landed on a small sandbar the crew got out just before the ship slid off and sank into the bottomless depths below. "Okay, Mr. state-of-the-art, what do we do now?" Celebi asked. Tony didn't hear the question. All he noticed was the palm tree in the center of the sandbar. "How cliché. Why is it that _all_ sandbars look like this?" Tony muttered to himself. It seemed like days passed but it was only 45 minutes later in the day. Celebi spotted a ship sailing toward them and woke the others. The heroes began jumping up and down, waving their arms and yelling, "HEY! WE'VE LOST OUR SHIP AND NEED ASSISTANCE! SOS, DAMN IT! SOS!" The ship began to turn around. "HEY! WHERE YA GOIN'? COME BACK HERE, YOU FRICKEN ASSHOLES!" The heroes yelled. Slowly, the ship began to disappear from view. The little green pokemon sat on top of the palm tree, looking for more passing ships. Eventually, Celebi fell asleep.

The heroes awoke on the deck of a ship with a ram's head on the front. Damn, was it dark outside or what? The only light came from the moon and stars. Tony loved the feel of the salty sea air blowing in his face. What ruined the moment was a mysterious flying pirate ship the just passed over them. "That was weird and yet that pirate ship looks familiar." Tony pondered. Rika heard him and asked, "Flying ship? Dude, are you high? Since when do pirate ships fly?"

Meanwhile on the flying pirate ship, Captain Hook smirked as he soared through the clouds of the night. "Soon, very soon, I shall be invincible! The Heartless-Heartless fruit will belong to me! I'm gonna…" Captain Hook ranted. "Shut up out there, Hook! I'm trying to take a cat nap!" yelled the dark purple-tailed feline woman. Captain Hook shouted back, "Let me rant, Mewterra, I'll do as I please!" The feline came out carrying a lantern in her hand. She wore an ugly hooded coat which covered her face as well as the rest of herself except for the big purple tail. "I'm loosing patience, Captain! We've been searching for this stupid cursed fruit for hours! All I've seen all day are Heartless!" Mewterra growled.

"You must have patience, kid. Once we find the fruit, I'll help you find out why you are the way you are and what you are." The Captain said. Mewterra protested, "For the last time, I'm not a kid! I'm fricken 19!" Captain Hook managed to quiet the angry feline down and she headed back into Hook's cabin. "Jeez! Talk about a serious mood swing! Smee!" Captain Hook said. The clumsy midget quickly appeared on deck. "Yes, Captain?" Smee asked. Captain Hook pointed to his cabin door and commanded, "Make sure Mewterra sleeps _well_ tonight." "Aye, aye, sir!" Smee acknowledged as he pulled out of his pocket a bottle of knockout drops.

Several miles away, a teenaged couple lay on a picnic blanket, gazing at the moon and stars. "Do you think the Heartless will spring out of nowhere and snatch us?" the girl asked. "No way. If they do, I'll sock 'em and pulverize them. Nothing scares me." Her boyfriend declared. The girl's name: Kirlaya. Her boyfriend's name: Dukero. These two were inseparable since the day they met. She was a pretty blonde. He was a muscle man. Need I say more? Anyway, Dukero continued to gaze at the stars while Kirlaya reached into her picnic basket for a snack. She pulled out what looked like black spiky strawberries and lay back down. She gazed at the stars as she finished the strange fruit. Kirlaya hiccupped and moaned, "I don't feel so good." Her eyes changed from an ocean blue to an eerie yellow. Her hair turned completely black and shadow-ish. Once Caucasian, now as black as night. Once had fingernails and now long, sharp, black claws. Once regular teeth, now little sharp teeth. She now had three large, pointy toes which completely obliterated her footwear.

Dukero, being a dork, didn't notice yet. "I'm telling you, sexy thing, nothing and I mean nothing scares…" he slowly turned around, "…M-M-M-ME!" He jumped up and ran. "Dukero, Come back! What are you scared of?" She asked. She saw her hands and noticed her mutated voice. "Oh, shit! What happened to me?" She cried. In a panic, she headed toward the city. Bad idea. The moment she set foot in there, the citizens were running around, screaming, "Help! The Heartless are back!" (Actually, she was only half Heartless. Kind of like the way a werewolf is half man, half wolf.) For the rest of the night she was attacked, had stuff thrown at her, and chased around the city.

A week later, the ship the heroes were on landed on an island called Tengo Village. "Thanks for the lift, Luffy." Tony said. The straw-hat-wearing pirate smiled, saying, "Good luck! We'll meet again!" The ship with the ram's head in front, The Merry Go, turned around and sailed away to who-knows-where. "I do believe they said that this area is called the Grand Line or something like that." Rika said. Tony asked, "Where's the map?" Rika replied, "What map?" "Wadda ya mean 'what map'?" Tony questioned. "If you're asking me if Luffy conveniently had one and gave it to me, then no." Rika replied.

Captain Hook may have the Heroes to screw up his plans if they were to get the Heartless-Heartless fruit, but no one said they were Hook's only enemies. On the other side of the island, a black hedgehog with hovering skate shoes just arrived. He seemed to be waiting for someone to arrive. He stood on a cliff, watching the sunset. Finally, what seemed to be a small flying tentacle creature with one eye appeared in front of him. The tentacle creature then projected from its eye a being with no legs, a large gray robe, and three eyes. "Shadow, the time has come. Locate the Heartless-Heartless fruit and bring it to me." The figure ordered. Shadow nodded, replying, "Yes, Black Doom." Shadow took off into the jungle of the island.

_**The chapter is over. However, instead of ending the chapter the way I usually do, I'm gonna end it with a small preview. Remember to R&R. **_

(Preview) "You must be the one who's after us." Tony said. The hooded feline chuckled and answered, "You catch on quick." "You plan to kill us?" Stitch asked. "If I did that, I wouldn't get my pay. I am a bounty hunter after all." She answered as she removed her disguise.


	12. The Race is On, Baby

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- Chapter Twelve**

**_So-weet! I'm finally on Chapter 12! You're probably wondering what the other heroes are doing. You'll find out soon enough but not in this chapter. Ha! Anyway, on with the chapter. By the way, Mewterra, Kirlaya, and Dukero belong to the author who is me. Ha, again!_**

**Chapter 12- The Race is On, Baby!**

Kikronz was walking through Tengo Village. He stopped and pulled out a walkie-talkie, saying, "Metal Spike to Bluefur. Metal Spike to Bluefur. Do you copy? Over." The response came, "Roger, roger. This is Bluefur. I have made no contact with any Heartless nor have I come in contact with the Heartless-Heartless fruit. Over." Another response came, "This is Treehugger. I have come in contact with some weird Heartless that can talk. This is very unusual. Over." "We'll be there, Celebi…I mean, Treehugger. Over." Kikronz said as he stuffed the walkie-talkie back in his pocket.

Celebi was attacking the creature but kept missing. Celebi yelled, "Hold still, you demon!" The creature shouts, "I'm not what you think I am! You gotta believe me!" Celebi ignored its pleas and continued to attack. The creature fled. Kikronz and Stitch arrived afterward. Celebi told them everything. She then asked, "Why exactly is my code name Treehugger for the walkie-talkies? May I remind you that treehuggers are gay? I have nothing against homosexuals but I'm not gay." Kikronz asked, "Why do think all treehuggers are gay?" "I had a very weird experience once." Celebi replied. The group split up again to cover more ground.

Captain Hook cackled, "Nothing with stand in our way! For all we know those foolish heroes are still in night-cursed Traverse Town! No one will…" He stopped when he noticed his cabin maid, Monkard, was re-buttoning his red coat. "What the hell are you doing?" Hook asked impatiently. Monkard didn't bother to look up. He knew Hook was gonna fly off the handle any second now. "Okay. Here's the thing, Mr. Hook, these buttons are not in the right holes." Monkard said nervously. The captain could hear Smee snickering behind him. Hook slapped Monkard, yelling, "How many times do I have to tell you to **cut that out**?" Frightened, Monkard rushed back to Hook's cabin. Captain Hook then commanded Smee to lock the door so Mr. touch-and-straighten wouldn't come out for the rest of the day. Smee did so.

The mysterious Mewterra was sitting on deck, bored out of her skull. "Ya know what? Hook, I don't care whatcha do. Go ahead and search for the cursed fruit. I'm gonna get those heroes and get my bounty collected." After saying so, she hopped off the ship and disappeared into the jungle. "Good riddance. I hate cats anyway." Hook mumbled. Suddenly his flying ship was being shot at. The whole deck was covered with panicking crew members and everyone on the ship could hear Monkard yell, "These books are becoming very uneven!" The ship began burning and was heading straight down to a nearby village. "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Captain Hook screamed. Now he was wishing Mewterra was still there to help them. The ship crashed right in the middle of the village, destroying several houses nearby.

Shadow sped past the wrecked ship and disappeared into the jungle. "Where's that damn cursed fruit? I've been searching for hours!" He grumbled. He bumped into a hippie with a strange-smelling cigarette in his mouth. "Hey, man. Huhu…" The hippie said, taking another puff. The hippie offered a cigarette but Shadow refused. "Come on, man. Pot is the way to go. I'd offer my best box but a female blonde with 180-beads stole it from me a few minutes ago. Huhu…" The man took yet another puff. Shadow asked, "Was this woman after something called the Heartless-Heartless fruit?" The man shrugged with the reply, "Dude, everyone's been after it. But let me tell you something, that chick was heartless for taking my best stuff. No worries because she'll get what's coming to her. Huhuhuhu…" The hippie chuckled before passing out. "_Seems more people are after this fruit than I realized. Perhaps, like the Chaos Emeralds, these fruits unlock unlimited power!_" Shadow thought before he took off again.

Rika sat in the Gummi ship with Houndoom watching her. She felt so useless to everyone. At least she could share her thoughts with Tony's Houndoom, who didn't wanna listen to her sob story anyway. "Oh, Houndoom, what I wouldn't give to be useful like you. You're strong, dependable, graceful, courageous, and everyone likes you." She said. "_Oh boo-fricken-hoo. Cry me a river_." Houndoom thought, as he curled up and began to fall asleep. If only Rika knew that Houndoom didn't give a shit about what she had to say.

"I can help you, female loser…" said a voice. Rika looked around to find the source. "Who's there?" She asked before hiding back in the ship. "Look on your back…" the voice replied. Rika headed to the Gummi ship's bathroom and looked in the mirror. To her shock, a purple glob was there and it had liquid tentacles attached to the back of her neck. Predictably, she began screaming in terror and started trying to yank the creature off. "Get off me, you giant leech!" She shrieked.

Tired of the screaming, the purple glob formed more liquid tentacles and wrapped them around Rika's mouth. "Silence at last. Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Toxic. I'm a symbiote and I'm the offspring of the symbiote known as Venom. I'm more evolved than Venom however. You say you'll give anything to be useful, huh?" Toxic asked. Rika nodded nervously. "Well then you're in luck. If you let me be your parasite, I'll grant you power beyond your wildest dreams…" Toxic offered. Toxic removed his liquid tentacles from Rika's mouth and she said, immediately, "Parasite? You're a parasite? Forget it! I'm not gonna be a host for nothing! Especially for you!"

"Let me put it this way, if you want to be of more use to the team then you must become my host. I can promise you that I'll do your body and mind no harm…" Rika hesitated before asking, "You'll help me defeat evil and not hurt my new friends who despise me?" "You have my word…" Toxic answered, crossing two liquid tentacles. Rika developed a determined look on her face and said in a serious tone, "Let's do it."

Toxic spread himself wide and then he engulfed Rika. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes as her body absorbed Toxic. Now she could hear him in her head, saying, "We can do anything now." Rika could feel the power of Toxic coursing through her veins. She grinned, shouting, "Oh, THE POWER!" With super capabilities in her grasp now, she leapt into the air and vanished into the jungle. Houndoom was still sleeping in the Gummi ship. He awoke to find Rika missing and took off to search for her.

Captain Hook and his crew just finished crawling out of the ship's rubble. Unfortunately, Monkard also survived. He was panicking because everyone was filthy and their clothes were all torn and wrinkled. Once again, he was slapped when he began messing with Hook's wardrobe. "Well, men and cabin maid, it seems we're going to have to travel on foot now. Monkard, you're an annoyance to me and my men and no one here likes you. You'll travel as far away from us as possible. Come back if you get the cursed fruit." Hook ordered. "Yes, sir." Monkard answered nervously. Captain Hook told his crew that if they find anyone else who was looking for the cursed fruit to kill them off. They split up afterward.

Later that night, Stitch entered a tavern for a drink. Behind him, he heard a familiar voice that chuckled, "Damn! This pot is the best." He turned his head slightly only to find Anna, with a pink face. She was talking to Dark Sora, who had just passed out from drinking too much rum. "This…this idea I've got is in the bag, man. I think that…that…I…woah! That was weird. I thought I was talking." Anna murmured. She developed a really goofy grin on her face and continued to babble about absolutely nothing but mindless stuff about Kairi's uselessness. "_The way these two 14-year-olds converse, it's like they're on a date or something._" Stitch thought, before laughing at the idea.

"I've been watching those two for hours, hairball. I'll tell you one thing; they were going on about a master plan a little while ago before this happened." The tavern keeper informed. This caught Stitch's attention. "How much for the info, fatso?" Stitch asked. "Twenty berries (a type of money on the island)." The tavern keeper replied. Stitch smirked and began searching Dark Sora's pockets. He pulled out Dark Sora's wallet, put it in front of the tavern keeper and said, "With that much money, I'll buy your information and five beers."

The tavern keeper told everything to the koala-looking genetic experiment. "They were saying something earlier about some prophecy. The prophecy says in order to resurrect the mechanical demon; they need to find two keys. One key resurrects the monster and the other grants it unlimited power." The tavern keeper said. Stitch blinked, asking, "Mechanical demon?" "Yes. In order for them to succeed, they need to help the mechanical demon collect slaves. That's all I know." The tavern keeper said.

The next morning, Dark Sora woke up with one huge headache. He felt like his head was gonna explode. "This'll help." Anna whispered, giving Dark Sora a couple of pills. Five minutes later, Dark Sora felt so much better. "Thanks." Dark Sora said, smiling. "Save your breath, dork. I needed you better because we have a lot of work to do." Anna retorted. Dark Sora headed downstairs to pay the tavern keeper for the room he stayed in. He soon discovered his wallet was gone. "What the f#$? Where's my wallet? I know it was in my pocket last night!" Dark Sora exclaimed. "The key word is 'last night', my penniless friend. A blue guy took it and paid me." The tavern keeper informed. "A blue guy?...Damn it, Stitch!" Dark Sora exclaimed. "Since you can't pay for the room, I'm afraid you're gonna have to work your way outta this." The tavern keeper said. A few minutes later, Dark Sora and Anna were tending customers and washing the floor.

"Bluefur to Metal Spike. Bluefur to Metal Spike. Do you copy? Over." Stitch reported. "Roger. Roger. This is Metal Spike. What do you report, Bluefur?" Kikronz asked. "Dark Sora and Anna are present, sir. Last night, they were speaking of something called _The Mechanical Demon_." Stitch said. There was silence for a moment then a reply from Kikronz, "Did you just say _Mechanical Demon_?" Stitch scratched his head, asking, "Yeah, why?" There was hesitation then Kikronz said, "No reason. Keep searching for the cursed fruit." "Roger. Over and out." Stitch replied.

Kikronz was walking casually through the city, then began running because an angry mob that thought he was a villain chased him out. Now he was in another city on the island, with his armor off to avoid being chased again. Stitch found him and decided to travel with him for awhile. They began to pass by a hooded figure. Tony turned around. "You must be the one who's after us." Tony said. The hooded feline chuckled and answered, "You catch on quick." "You plan to kill us?" Stitch asked. "If I did that, I wouldn't get my pay. I am a bounty hunter after all." She answered as she removed her disguise.

She had a dark purple Mewtwo-like tail, light purple hair, dark purple eyes, dark purple lips, a human nose, the Mewtwo antler things on her head, a leather jacket, leather pants, biker shoes, and a Pokeball tattoo on her arm. Her skin was slightly purple and she was one sexy lady. (Couldn't resist the "sexy lady" part.) "Who are you, you freak of nature?" Stitch asked. She asked, "_Freak of Nature_? You're not exactly normal yourself." Stitch growled, "Don't change the subject! Who are you?" She smirked, saying, "No need to get touchy. The name's Mewterra. Besides that, you know why I'm here."

**_One of my reviewers sent me an e-mail, asking who Mewterra is and if I got the idea from a character in One Piece. Actually, it was an idea I came up with when I remembered a picture I saw on the web. It was a picture with Nurse Joy and Mewtwo together. Anyway, R&R. _**


	13. A Toxic Surprise and The end of the Curs

Tony's Mansion of Heroes- Chapter 13

**_I shall say, this has been one interesting day. Enough of that. Move along. Move along. Moving on. _**

**Chapter 13- A Toxic Surprise and the End of the Cursed Fruit Search **

Tony transformed into Kikronz and Mewterra prepared a Shadow Ball attack. They were about to attack when something jumped in front of them. Rika stood before them, with a big smirk on her face. "Riku, move it! We're in the middle of a fight!" Stitch said. "Move aside, boys! This is my fight now!" Rika ordered, as her arm was now being absorbed by purple ooze. The ooze began wrapping itself around Mewterra and it threw her against one of the huts of the town. Well, that got the villagers to run away screaming. Then the citizens had the idiotic nerve to call the guards to stop them. That _sure_ helped. The guards saw what was happening, turned tail, and ran. Go figure.

Shadow came across a weird bush with spiked fruit on it. "This must be it." He said, putting it in a bag he was holding. "You have something that belongs to me, hedgehog." A voice said behind him. Shadow turned around to see Dr. Eggman piloting a giant robot. "Like it? I call it the Egg Roller." "How ridiculous. So it's a giant steamroller? Very uncreative." Shadow said, shaking his head. Dr. Eggman began yelling angrily, "How dare you! I'll crush you!" The Egg Roller began to hum and roar. Smoke exploded from the pipes on the side and, incredibly, the Egg Roller picked up speed at a quick rate. True, Dr. Eggman has made some cheesy robots over the years but, this one was the most decent yet.

One cursed fruit found, two to go. Celebi found one of the cursed fruit and was now on her way back to the ship. She was almost there when she knocked out from behind. The mysterious figure then dragged her away and disappeared into the shadows. That was just before Houndoom picked up her scent. When he got there, he noticed the trail ended near the woods. To signal the Heroes that Celebi was missing, he let out a glass-shattering howl. "Do you hear that, Stitch?" Kikronz asked. Stitch perked his ears up. "Yeah. Something's wrong." Stitch replied, worriedly. Forgetting about Rika, the two heroes took off.

By the time they got there, Houndoom already made a chalk sketch (like the chalk drawing that police draw on the ground where a dead person was) of Celebi near the jungle, using his tail. "Houndoom, what happened?" Kikronz asked. Houndoom began barking. "What's he saying?" Stitch asked. "He says that Celebi's scent stops in this very spot. It's as if she just vanished." Kikronz translated. Stitch suggested, "Time travel?" "No. If she did that, the trees would've been glowing blue and white. Weird." Kikronz replied, scratching his helmet. Stitch saw the Heartless-Heartless fruit and was about to pick it up until someone being chased by a giant steamroller snatched it. "Damn!" Stitch yelled in frustration.

Rika was holding Mewterra by the neck. Toxic took over Rika's mind and spoke through her. Her eyes turned purple as a sign of this occurrence. "You disappoint me, Mewterra. I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Your father, Mewtwo, would be most disappointed…" Toxic said. Mewterra was puzzled, asking, "Mew-who?" Toxic continued, "Strange that you're unfamiliar with that name. He's the most powerful Pokemon in all existence. You should almost be as mighty as him. Hmmmm….apparently you haven't tapped into your full power yet. Wait a minute! Why am I jabbering when I can just lop your head off right now to remove any possible future threat? Time to die!" Just then, Captain Hook came and cut Toxic's tentacles, freeing her from his grasp. The two took off before Toxic recovered. Rika turned back to normal now, with no memory of what happened.

"Excellent job, Dark Sora," said a pleased Anna who saw him carry Celebi in his arms, "Set will be most pleased. We'll be able to test those strange metal fragments on her. This is only the beginning." They teleported to a strange graveyard where a giant metallic skeleton sat in the middle of it. Set stood on a grass-covered cliff, watching the sunset. He turned around to see them with the unconscious plant-being with them. "You are late. You have come back with a test subject, though so I'll forgive you." He took Celebi and injected a metal substance into her. She moaned but did not wake.

Back on Tengo Island, the Heroes split up once again but this time, Rika was there to help. Stitch was in the jungle, Kikronz was in the Arena, and Rika was in town. Two cursed fruits left to find. Who would find the last ones?

(Kikronz's POV)

Oh, man! All I did was enter a door that shut and locked behind me and now I'm stuck in a Giant Arena. The king of the town makes a grand appearance. The crowds cheer, "All hail King Bilbo!" He silences them and declares, "Welcome tall, small, miniscule, obese, and really underweight..." I'm rolling my eyes as he continues, "You'll see warriors of many kinds today! Some are tough and a pain in the ass to kill while others are weak and easy prey…" I have to interrupt, "Is there a reason why we're here or are you going to continue rambling?" King Bilbo is getting mad now and is staring at me, "Is there a problem, gladiator?" I'm staring back at him, "What do you think, fatso? I'm not here for killing games. I'm looking for a rare cursed fruit called the Heartless-Heartless fruit." He smirks, saying, "Oh. You mean this old thing?" He pulls the cursed fruit out of his big pocket. He's putting it back in his pocket and says, "That's the prize, gladiator." How can I refuse now?

The gates open, releasing huge lions and they're heading my way. I'm turning into smoke and now I'm entering their nasal passages. I'm using Dark Spark and frying them. I come out to see them to be no more than smoking carcasses now. The crowd is amazed at what I can do and they're cheering wildly. King Bilbo is unimpressed. He's telling me that in the next round I'm not allowed to use my special abilities. I'm thinking now that this round should be very interesting.

Round two is starting and men with golden armor are pouring out of the gates. They are circling me now and they are closing in. One after another, I cut them up. One lost his head; another lost two arms, and so on. I'm soaked in their blood and King Bilbo seems intrigued. I am being sent to the waiting chambers of the arena. I can't believe what I'm seeing. I guess I'm not the only hero who's been dragged into this arena today. So many heroes are here today. It seems that those who lose but are still alive, especially those who aren't that badly wounded, get thrown to lions. Cliché but effective. Guess I have no choice.

Several heroes have been thrown to the lions so far. The ninth round finally begins with a surprise; it's a team round. There's only one rule: Ye fight together or die losers. Sounds fair to me. I'm shocked with who I see coming out of the gate. Zebon: A knight with golden armor that shined brightly. He had a sword that he calls the Salvation Blade and a golden shield called the Reveling Light. Like Kaiba, he is full of himself and seems to always be seeking ways to become stronger. As selfish as he is, he has saved many lives. I haven't seen the asshole for years and I know this team-up isn't going to work well. I wonder where his companions are. He glares hatefully at me. I thought so. This will get ugly. We wait for King Bilbo to speak.

He whispers to me, "Greeting Kikronz or should I say Kikros." I turn to Zebon, growling, "Those days are over! He's dead!" Zebon is shaking his head, saying, "Liar! You say you're Kikros no more but that's bullshit! You were the greatest villain of all! Your power was so great, even the greatest villains trembled in fear! Don't you dare shit with me!" The conversation gets interrupted by a very pleased King Bilbo. He says he's intrigued by our hatred toward each other and says this should be an interesting performance. Oh, it will, fatso, it will.

(End Kikronz's POV)

(Shadow's POV)

I don't have time for this. Black Doom needs those cursed fruits to rule my Earth and I've only got one. Bah! I am hearing a crowd chanting a name that seems very familiar to me, "Kikronz!" It feels like I know that name so well. Why? I think I'll check it out. I'm in the stands and I see a couple of guys in odd-looking armor. Why do I recognize the one in black armor? A fat man, whom I believe to be the ruler of the arena, yells, "Let the final match begin!" The crowds roar with excitement as the men clash swords. The spiked one sinks into the ground and disappears. The golden one puts his ear to the ground to listen to the vibrations. He digs his arm into the ground and pulls the spiked one out. He kicks him into the air and shoots a powerful beam of light out of his sword and yells, "Salvation Spear!" The spiked one blocks it with a black shield, the somehow shoots it back at him. Apparently, the spiked one has some kind of mimicry ability. Now, after the golden one gets up, they try using karate on each other. Somehow they cancel each other's moves. They grab each other and the golden one blows fire out of his mouth and into the spiked one's face. The spiked one screams in pain with his hands over his face. The golden one charges him into a wall.

Funny, for the longest time I thought the golden one was the good guy. There goes the bet I made with the rich bitch next to me. She's laughing in my face as I give her fifty berries. That's not the worse of it. There's this ape of a man who is stuffing food in his mouth and making disgusting chewing noises. Every time he gets a drink, most of it goes down his shirt. "Great fight, huh?" he asks me, spraying food all over my face. Wiping the junk off my face, I reply, "Yeah. By the way, enjoy your fall." I'm grabbing him by the arm and throwing him into the arena.

(End Shadow's POV)

(Stitch's POV)

I can't believe it! Who puts a cursed fruit into 175 lollypops? I had to break in and steal the whole batch! Earlier, I hid them after I found them. Now, I'm in some arena and I'm trying to find a f#$ seat! As I sit down, some fat man is thrown into the arena by some big-headed hedgehog. Kikronz is in the ring? Cool. I better get a hot dog or something. Hey! The man in golden armor is cheating! I should do something…..after I finish my nachos. Where can I get a beer? Man, why is this seat so sticky? Damn! Some idiot spilled their soda all over the seat! Great! My butt fur smells like raspberry now! I'll head to the John now.

(End Stitch's POV)

Kikronz and Zebon were exhausted. Blood covered Zebon's face and he breathed heavily. Kikronz was burned badly and puked blood. With the last of both their power, they charged each other. Zebon was hiding a powerful fire bomb behind his back and Kikronz began glowing. When they clashed, both the bomb and Kikronz's armor exploded. A huge blast filled the arena. It grew larger and the audience fled. The arena was rubble and Kikronz and Zebon lay motionless on the ground. Kikronz's armor was gone and most of Zebon's armor was blown off. Tony struggled to get up and as soon as he stood, the crowds went wild. King Bilbo handed him his prize, the cursed fruit. Tony held it in his hands. He only poked it a little and it broke. "This cursed fruit is a fake!" Tony yelled. "You lied!"

King Bilbo, for once, was very silent. He didn't see this coming. "You didn't think he actually had it, did you?" Zebon asked. Tony had never seen Zebon without his helmet on. He was shocked to see who it was. "Jake!" Tony exclaimed. Years ago, Tony and Jake were best friends. Before they got their powers, they traveled the American region of the pokemon world. They were never apart until their world got devoured by the Heartless. Tony searched for Jake but never found him until now.

Jake chuckled, "Surprised? You would never have guessed that your own best friend would become your greatest enemy. I'll never forget what you said as our world was disappearing: _Even if we separate now, I will search for you no matter what, I promise!_ You promised and you gave up! Was I no longer important? Did our friendship mean nothing?"

Tony protested, "No! That's not it! I thought you were dead! I would never….." Jake glared, interrupting, "Enough! Our friendship was over long ago. We will meet again." After saying so, Jake left.

In his hand, Shadow had the cursed fruit. Next to him was a big box full of black lollypops. The hologram of Black Doom appeared, saying, "Nicely done, Shadow."

**_R&R_**


	14. A Regretful Visit to Wonderland

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- Ch #14**

_**For now, Kikronz's time is over. We will observe another team now.**_

**Chapter 14- A Regretful Visit to Wonderland**

Shadow wandered around what seemed to be an endless road. Shadow met up with very bizarre fellows on his way through. Talking flowers, birds with shovels for beaks, a dodo that rode a pelican across the sea. Fortunately, Shadow found a guide. The White Rabbit was beaten and bruised, limping ahead and gripping about being late again.

The White Rabbit whimpered, "If I don't get there soon, the Queen of Hearts will have me for a dart board, again." This got Shadow's attention, "A Queen, huh? A cruel, selfish, unreasonably, inexcusably, harsh tyrant of a Queen? I love it. Perfect. I'll overthrow the Queen and become the new tyrant! Or find more recruits for Black Doom." The White Rabbit seemed intrigued, "Can I be your sidekick?" Shadow shrugged, "Sure." The White Rabbit became evil and yelled, "Death to the Queen!"

Tyrannitar was fed up with his two teammates. They marched around the world of Wonderland for weeks now and instead of helping out, Sonic was reading porno. Espio sighed, "Are we there yet?" Tyrannitar whacked him, snarling, "We don't even know where we're going, you big dope!" Tyrannitar grabbed Sonic and Espio by the heads and angrily stomped through the strange forest.

Shadow and the WR (White Rabbit) marched into the courtyard where the Queen was yet holding another ridiculous case against Alice. Typically, Alice was losing. The Queen said, "Do you understand the charges against you, you wicked child?" Alice protested, "No. I've done nothing wrong! It's not my fault you lost your shoes!" The Queen roared, "ME! I would never lose them, ever! You had to be the one who took my shoes! Now confess!" Alice, once again protested, "Confess? To what? I'VE DONE NOTHING!" The Queen said, "I've had enough! Off with her he-….."

Shadow interrupted, "This is ludicrous. I've been tried in cases more important and sensible than this one." The Queen stared at him, "Who are you and how dare you interrupt me?" Shadow smirked, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm here to remove you and become a greater tyrant than you ever were." As Shadow spoke, dark clouds rolled in quickly and it began to pour. The Cards quivered in fear before the dark fellow and thunder clapped. The Queen commanded, "Cards, seize him!" The Cards marched toward him. Shadow smirked, "Bad choice. Cards, initiate magic code: F.U.L.L H.O.U.S.E!" The Cards stopped. Their eyes turned red and they began marching toward the Queen. She was surrounded by Spade spears that were aiming at her fat head. Shadow laughed maniacally, "This world belongs to me now!" Without anyone noticing, Alice disappeared into the woods.

Tyranitar and the team were in a cave drying off. Espio stared outside the cave, "That was too soon for bad weather to arrive. Where I was come from, this is considered a bad omen." Sonic laughed, "Aw you worry too much, pal. Read some Playboy. That always cheers you up." Espio shook his head, "Not this time." Sonic was worried now. Espio said quietly before disappearing, "I must go." Tyranitar shook his head, "Stupid f$#!" As Tyranitar sat down, some farting noise came from underneath him. Sonic burst out laughing. The next thing Sonic knew, he was beaten and bruised. After that, Tyranitar tore what was once underneath him to pieces, grumbling, "I loathe Whoopee Cushions!"

Espio dashed through the puzzle that Wonderland called the woods for hours on end but, he always ended up smack in the middle of the same clearing every time. He was soaked from the heavy rain and lightning lit up the sky. Suddenly, Espio was knocked out from behind and dragged into the shadows. A set of eyes watched from a distance and vanished.

Sonic said, "Espio's been gone way too long, Tyranitar. Something is so not right." Tyranitar appeared to be sleeping soundly. Suddenly, a fat stripped cat head appeared in front of Sonic, asking, "Why so blue, big head?" Startled, Sonic fell backward on Tyranitar, who was startled and thought they were being attacked. A body began to form behind the big cat head. Tyranitar groaned, "Aw, hell. Not the Cheshire Cat again. Whadda ya want now?" The Cheshire Cat laughed and said, "It is not what I want. It's what you want. One of great value has been lost, likewise, so has another but of even greater value." The Cheshire Cat disappeared.

Sonic was puzzled. He couldn't understand how women's thongs could be comfortable on anyone. It felt more like a wedgie than something described as _fashionable and as fluffy as a pillow_. He couldn't even remember why he put it on now of all times. Tyranitar slapped him, yelling, "Were you even paying attention at all? Of all times, you choose now to try on panties! Where the hell did you get that?" Sonic argued, "It's a thong! THONG! I CAN PUT ON WHATEVER I WANT AT ANY TIME! Oh, and I got it from the internet. What the hell are you talking about?" Tyranitar repeated what the Cheshire Cat said. Sonic was puzzled, "_One of great value has been lost, likewise, so has another but of even greater value._ I get it! Supposedly, he is referring to Espio first. The second person must be…..the ruler of Wonderland! That's why everything is so wack all of a sudden!" Tyranitar shook his head, "You solve a great riddle in five seconds but you couldn't solve a simple word puzzle?" Sonic whined, "Come on! It was a complicated one!" Tyranitar shook his head, "One down was Lion. Two across was Dog. Three across was hedgehog! Hedgehog! IT WAS F#$! HEDGEHOG, YOU DUMBASS!"

Black Doom was pleased, "Excellent work, Shadow. We can feed the cursed fruit to the Cards and create an unstoppable army. By conquering more worlds, we will become even more unstoppable as well. Now head to the world of the Dragon Balls next." The floating tentacled creature, Doom's eye, took off after that. Shadow grinned evilly, "I don't think so. I'm staying right here and being a great tyrant. Right, Queen?" The Queen of Hearts yelled, "You'll pay for this, hedgehog! When I get out of this Dartboard Guillotine, I'll crush you!" She screamed in pain as the WR threw large darts at her ass. The WR laughed maniacally, "Who's the darts' best target now?" A strange living straw-weaved basket with eyes watched in the distance and disappeared.

"So let me get this straight, the kingdom of Wonderland is screwed because a black hedgehog has taken over?" Tyranitar asked. Alice replied, "Listen, I know you and the Queen of Hearts have had your differences but…" Tyranitar had to interrupt, "Differences? DIFFERENCES? She threw me out for being bigger than her!" Alice pleaded, "Please, Godzilla, please!" Tyranitar snarled, "What did you call me, twerp? You're lucky I'm a good mood! I'll help!"

The WR laughed wickedly as he drew a Go-tee on the Queen's face. Shadow smirked, "Soon, Queen, soon I'll take your head and put it on a pike!" Suddenly, a powerful beam of light blasted through the trees and obliterated the Dartboard Guillotine. The smoke cleared, revealing a pissed-off Queen. She stared furiously at the WR and rolled up her sleeves. The WR chuckled nervously before taking off but, not before the Queen grabbed his ears and started pummeling the shit out of him. Shadow stared at the trees, "I recognize that Hyper Beam attack…Tyranitar!" A familiar voice came, "You rang?" Behind Tyranitar was Sonic, who was shocked to see Shadow sitting in a royal throne.

Sonic gasped, "Why, Shadow, why? Why did you turn Wonderland into a shithole?" Shadow rolled his eyes, "OH COME ON! HOW DENSE ARE YOU? I'm _evil_, blimphead! Where have you been for five years? Dweeb Academy?" Shadow pulled out a net gun from behind him and…well, netted Sonic. Tyranitar shook his head, "Sonic, you are as useful as Kairi, you know that?" Just as Shadow was gonna shoot his Shadow Rifle, the Queen jumped on top of him. Shadow screamed in pain, "WOOOOAAHHH! Get off of me! I swear you broke my back!" The Queen hissed, "Did you call me fat?" Shadow snarled, "No, princess, you're as light as a feather!" Suddenly, a voice boomed in the sky, "Beaten by fools? And you disobeyed my orders to go the world of the Dragon Balls? Your punishment will be severe, Shadow!" Shadow vanished.

R&R


	15. The One known as DG Pikachu

Tony's Mansion of Heroes- chapter 15

_**Hey! Long time no see. Been busy. On with chapter 15! Wooohoo! **_

**Chapter 15- The One Known as DG Pikachu**

A big ship shaped like a red missle, known as the Outlaw Star, sailed through space at an incredible speed. Suddenly, a weird-looking robot with thick silver-colored cable for hands, arms, fingers, and legs and a basketball-shaped head crashed into the ship and ripped the airlock open. After the strange-looking intruder entered, a big metal door came down and covered the broken airlock. Gene Starwind started shooting at it and everybody was cussing like crazy as he missed every shot and almost got one of them.

"Gene! Are you insane?" Aisha screams. Gene yelled back, "Shut up, you frickin' cat woman!" Aisha hissed, "For the last f#$ time, I'm a f#$ Ctarl-Ctarl, you f#$ f#$!"

The robot jumps over Gene and escapes into the ship's hallway, locking the door trapping the crew in the cockpit. The robot plugs itself into the computer and overrides the mainframe. "The name's T1. Titanalloy 1. I'm afraid you're my prisoners for now. All exits are sealed. I will fry the system if you interfere with my hacking. I'm looking for a man in gold armor." T1 said.

"A man in gold armor? Is his name Zebon?" Jim asked. T1 asked, "You've met?"

"Unfortunately," Starwind answered, "He tried to kill us."

After that conversation, The Outlaw Star went warp-speed and disappeared.

A black portal appeared on a desolate-looking world. Its city was totally beat up. It was New New York. Glitch came out of the portal. "What a long trip! Where am I?" Glitch asked himself, right before he noticed a man in green emerge around the corner. "Better follow him…I've really gotta stop talking to myself all the time."

The green man shook his head as he observed the city. He disappeared in the entrance of its underground subway. The subway station was wrecked. Only a few lights were working and some of the rails were busted up.

Suddenly there was a shout and a huge bolt of electricity shot past the wreckage and headed straight for the green one. He dodged it and it obliterated the wall behind him. A yellow figure emerged with sparks coming from his cheeks. It was Pikachu but there was something strange about him. His ears had a strange metallic coating as well as on most of his tail and lower half of his body.

"You must be Voltros. Mewtwo has been expecting intruders. Yes, I know you're name. Rumors spread about a man with an Electric Bolt pistol and green trench coat. I'm DG Pikachu. I've been exposed to Dark Gundam cells. I now have the strength of eleven Pikachus."

DG Pikachu picked up a subway car and threw it. Voltros kicked it, breaking it in half. He used his lightning sniper rifle but DG Pikachu easily overpowered it with his Thunder attack, which violently slammed Voltros into the wall.

"I **said **that I have the strength of **eleven **Pikachus! If we fought before I became DG Pikachu, our electric attacks would've simply cancelled each other out." DG Pikachu explained.

"You talk **waaaaaay **too much. By the way, can you match me in speed?" Voltros asked before disappearing. DG Pikachu used agility and disappeared as well. It was quiet for a moment. Craters begin to form as the two fight each other in superspeed. As they did so, the ceiling began to collapse.

Exiting a building labeled Planet Express was an alien crab that seemed to have woken up from a nap. He looked around seeming confused. "What the hell happened? Did World War III finally come? No! It cannot be! I don't wanna be the last of my kind!...Wait a minute…my kind lives on another planet. Well, I don't wanna be the last one on this empty water ball called Earth!" He then yelled, "Hello! I'm Dr. Zoidberg! If anyone's alive, break something!"

Suddenly two figures broke out of the ground. "Holy crap!" Zoidberg shrieked before going to hide in the Planet Express building.

Voltros had DG Pikachu in a chock hold but DG Pikachu broke free and used Seismic Toss, which threw Voltros through the roof of the Planet Express building. Voltros saw Dr. Zoidberg hiding himself in a cardboard box that only covered his head. DG Pikachu burst through the door and was going to ram Voltros. He disappeared and DG Pikachu rammed Zoidberg instead. "Asshole!" yelled Zoidberg as he flew across the room and got stuck in the wall.

DG Pikachu used Thunder Wave but it didn't seem to work on Voltros. Instead, Zoidberg, who was trying to crawl away, was hit by the attack and couldn't move. He tried to yell, "Screw…you!"

"Don't bother, DG Pikachu. Even if I wasn't resistant to electricity, my special outfit would protect me. You see my suit is made of Emerald Alloy. That's a type of gem with metallic properties. Good against special attacks. Bad against physical attacks. Unlike the metallic..." Voltros began.

DG Pikachu shouted, "Enough! Talking! Talking! Talking! Talking! Talking! Nobody talks this much in a battle! Not in real life! What do think this is? An Anime?"

Little did they know, a crazed alien crab was removing one of the legs of the Planet Express ship behind them, repeating, "Kill the psycho freaks! Mwahahaha!" The two fighters didn't notice the enlarging shadow of the falling ship until it collapsed on them.

Voltros heard a voice as he regained consciousness, "Sir? Are you alright?"

Voltros moaned, "My head! Who are you?"

"My name's Glitch. A droid from Iron Star. That must've hurt."

Voltros stared at him, "Hurt? I was hit by a delivery ship! Do the math! Wait! Where's the rat?"

Glitch scratched his head, "Rat?"

Voltros answered, "Yes, the Pikachu."

Glitch smiled, "Pikachu's here? That's wonderful! It'd be nice to see a familiar face again after traveling for a few weeks in that Shadow Tunnel."

The two searched high and low but DG Pikachu was no where to be found.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Set sat on the cliff top, admiring the junk heap that would soon arise.

"Lord Set," came DG Pikachu's voice from behind, "we have guests."

Set turned around to see men and women dressed in black-hooded robes. Strange. Though they stood before his very eyes, it was as if they weren't there.

"I sense…no hearts in you…but that's absurd. Who and what are you?" Set asked.

_**WHO ARE THESE STRANGE BEINGS? Anyway R&R.**_


	16. Set's Offer

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes- Chapter 16**

_**Not much to say. On with the chapter.**_

**Chapter 16- Set's Offer**

Kikronz and the others traveled back to Traverse Town to hopefully find the one called Merlin. As they entered the Third District, Kikronz stepped on what felt like a book. He couldn't believe his eyes, "It's Pooh's book! Wow. I haven't seen him in ages. I wonder if he'll remember me."

"Pardon me for asking, but who's Pooh?" Stitch asked.

Kikronz handed Stitch the book and explained, "You see, Stitch, even books have worlds in them. I remember I first met Pooh 8 years ago and haven't been back to his world since."

Stitch smiled, "Let me guess, you want me to hold the book open, right? While you're in there, me, Houndoom, and Riku will wait out here and keep watch?" Kikronz nodded. Stitch gave a thumb's up and opened the book.

The book absorbed Kikronz in a flash of light. He decided to change back into Tony so it would be easier for Pooh to recognize him. He enjoyed his walk among the pages before entering an area.

Tony found himself in ankle-deep snow as he traveled to Pooh's house, which, to Tony's shock, was burned to the ground. Not far from the incinerated establishment was Pooh. The poor stuffed bear was badly bruised, his left arm was missing and his legs were cut open.

"Oh no! POOH!" Tony ran to his old friend's side and held him close. "Please, Pooh, speak to me! Say something! Anything!"

Pooh grunted in pain and moaned weakly, "Why, Sora? Why did you do this to us?"

"Don't move, Pooh! You're badly hurt!" Tony insisted.

As he coughed up stuffing, he asked, "Rabbit, is that you?"

"No, Pooh," Tony answered "it's me. Remember? You and I go way back. Remember the Hunny Tree incident? In order to get you out, I had to burn the tree down. That didn't turn out to be a very smart idea, did it?"

Pooh's vision cleared up a bit, "Oh, Tony, it's you! Why'd you go away?"

Tony sighed, "Sorry, buddy. If I came here sooner, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Pooh smiled and patted Tony on the arm, "No. It's not your fault. You weren't the one responsible for this. Sora betrayed us all."

Tony shook his head, "No. It **is** my fault. I'm the reason why Sora's this way. Now, I'm gonna set things right by saving the Hundred Acre Wood and saving Sora from the evil darkness within himself. Where did he go, Pooh Bear?"

Before Pooh could answer, the heartless began surrounding them. These heartless looked like black ghosts with neo-lit jack-o-lantern heads and razor-sharp claws and teeth. Tony called forth his sword and shield; that's all he needed to take down these guys. He leapt up into the air and threw his Black Titanium Shield, which popped out blades and shredded through the foes. Meanwhile, Tony cut up the others with his Black Flameblade. He caught his shield after his attack was done. "Done and done!" was Tony's statement before going back to Pooh and asking for directions. Pooh pointed down a trail that headed east. He picked up Pooh and put him over his shoulder then headed that direction.

The pathway was littered with corpses of Pooh's friends. What a terrible sight. Both of Owl's wings were ripped off, Piglet was cut in two, and Eeyore lay lifeless on the ground. "How cruel…I can't believe everyone's dead…" was Tony's reply.

"I'm not dead," said a fully awake Eeyore "It's hard to believe that, for the first time in my life, my tail is stuck in my ass."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, "Eeyore, you scared me. Why did you act like you were dead?"

Eeyore sighed, "Heartless are all over the place. Sora sent them after us. I'm the only one who got it in the end. Besides that, I'm unharmed. Don't know why they did so little to me. Am I so unimportant? Yeah, that's probably it. The Eeyore is once again ignored."

Tony rolled his eyes and instructed, "Eeyore, take care of Pooh. When I'm done with Sora, he's gonna have his Scorpion Blade up his ass!" Eeyore watched Tony as he marched through the snow to Rabbit's house.

There was Rabbit, suspended in the air by a rope around his neck. His ears were gone and a carrot was shoved up his mouth. A chilly wind swayed his lifeless body. Tony threw a pokeball and called forth Articuno and told it to retrieve Rabbit's corpse. After it did so, Tony called it back into its pokeball. Tony then held the corpse and said, "I can't believe they're all gone…" He carefully placed Rabbit in the snow. Tony let out a scream, "Dark Sora! You coward! You fiend! How dare you hurt such innocent creatures? They've done nothing to you! They posed no threat!"

"Ahhh. You judge too quickly, my old roomie. They did pose a threat."

Tony turned around to see Dark Sora behind him with an evil smirk upon his face, "A threat? Exactly what would that be, Dark Sora?"

"Very simple," began Dark Sora "They were a threat to the villains themselves, for they had something that would threaten the villains rule. Hope! With hope, the people would begin to plot against them. With hope, they would rebel. **With hope**, they would overpower the villains and regain control! This, I could not allow! So I came back to tie up the loose ends."

"Dark Sora, you fiend! For murdering innocent beings, **I will make you bleed!**" Tony transformed into Kikronz and prepared to strike.

"Now, Anna! Do it!" Dark Sora commanded. Anna was just finishing her summoning spell. She then commanded her 180-beads to surround Kikronz and trap him.

Kikronz couldn't budge, "What are you doing to me?"

Dark Sora chuckled, "I knew that by killing these creatures would not only get rid of that **hope** problem, but it was one of the best ways for me to trap you. An evil force lies within you and we need to get him out."

Kikronz's eyes grew wide with terror, "Oh, no! Not that! Not him! Do you fools have any idea what terrible power you're playing with?"

"We don't, but Set and the other villains do and they need him in order to pull off what is necessary for the big plan." Anna replied. She then continued to chant a spell in Japanese.

Dark Sora polished his Scorpion blade and said to himself, "Don't worry, my precious weapon, after this we'll pay a little visit to Set. After that, we make a little stop to Destiny Islands."

Anna finished the first half of the spell, now all she had to do was call forth the evil one, "Dragon of Flames! Evil Darkness King! Ultimate Shadow! Arise, master of all evil, ARISE!"

Eeyore watched from a distance and shook his head, "It begins again…in our world? Yep, that's it. We're all gonna die." He could hear Kikronz screaming in agony as he began to transform.

The armor started fusing with Kikronz's skin and became scaly. His hands became big, sharp claws and his head became dragon-like with eyes that glowed fiery-red. He sprouted a large, spiky tail and bone-like dragon wings. The creature of ultimate evil let out a world-shattering roar then announced, "May all humans and non-humans hear my dragon-like cry of automatic triumph, FOR I WILL ENSLAVE ALL AND KILL THOSE WHO DARE OPPOSE ME! THE GREAT DEVIL HIMSELF CAN NEVER MATCH MY POWER! I AM ULTIMATE EVIL! I AM UNSTOPPABLE! I AM KIKROS!"

Dark Sora got his attention, "Welcome back, Kikros. We've been awaiting your arrival. The name's…"

Kikros pushed him down, "Be off, teenage nuisances, I sense power in you that only Set could have given you. Tell that fanged-freak that I show no interest in his offer." Right before Kikros was going to fly away, he felt a severe pain in his chest. He screamed in genuine agony.

Dark Sora pulled a strange orb, the size of a billiard ball, out of his pocket. He stood next to the dragon-like creature and commanded the orb to zap Kikros. The strange beam from the orb, made of light and darkness, hit Kikros's chest and stopped the pain.

Dark Sora put it back in his pocket, "Set says he knew that would happen to you, so he gave me the Twilight Orb. You see, your good side wants out. It will fight until either it is free or if it kills you from within. If you agree to help Set in his plan, I'm supposed to give the Twilight Orb to you after you help him succeed. Only then will you be able to vanquish your weaker side."

Kikros seemed insulted, "Me? An employee? Of that vampire-like nut job? NEVER! I answer to no one! I'll take that Orb and tear you and your girlfriend into tiny pieces, instead!"

Before Kikros could lunge at him, Dark Sora pulled out the Orb and threatened, "This Orb is as fragile as glass. If you try to kill me, I will shatter it. Also, Anna is not my girlfriend."

Kikros growled, "If you or Set breaks this deal, I swear I will kill both of you!"

The two villains shook hands and departed from Pooh's book.

_**Things don't look good for our heroes. Anyway, read and remember to review.**_


	17. Oogie's Contract

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes**

**Chapter 17- Oogie's Contract**

Halloween Town seemed empty and quiet. The wind blew past some chains and caused them to rattle as they hung around the town's guillotine. The moon shined with an unnatural paleness and only a few cockroaches stirred. Evil bone-chilling laughter echoed across the town.

One thing that seemed to blend in with this unusual eeriness was a ship of some kind, which was gliding stealthily across the dark sky. It landed near the graveyard, where an odd-looking mansion once stood. The hatch of the ship opened, revealing its occupant: Jake. Jake was once Tony's best friend eight years ago but, after they got separated when their world was destroyed, he felt abandoned and betrayed because his friend stopped looking for him after a few years.

Jake wrapped himself up in his coat as the chilled air gave him goose bumps. He took a few steps toward the big empty lot where he expected the mansion to be.

"He's not here," he grumbled "What a waste of time!"

He began to turn around and head back to his ship when he sensed someone, who was apparently a being of great evil, lurking behind him. "Hello, Oogie."

"Well, well, well. Jake, it's so nice to see you again. Question: How'd you know it was me?" Oogie asked.

Jake turned around with an unchanging expression, "Simple. Very simple. You're entire being is saturated with wickedness. You always have been. You always will be."

Oogie chuckled, "Correct! As a prize, you get the last of my Light Potion, which will restore your powers for a few more years." The ghost-shaped bug bag pulled out a big bottle of glowing-yellow liquid.

Jake frowned, "I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that you _won't_ gimme that potion without some kind of payment. Isn't that right?"

Oogie smirked, "You know me _so_ well; don't you, Jake?

"What is it you want, Oogie Boogie?" Jake asked "I gave all my Pokemon to you as payment last time! And another thing, selling my soul and becoming your slave are both out of the question!"

Oogie reached into his sack mouth and pulled out an old-looking piece of paper, "I knew you'd say that. That's why I coincidently made this contract for this very occasion."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "_Coincidently_? What do you take me for? A fool? I may have trusted you the first time we met eight years ago but I'm wiser now."

Oogie had to get this to work in his favor; if he couldn't, his plans would go up in smoke. He had to get this skeptic to change his mind and he knew just how to do it. "You see, Jake, this contract only says that you are required to help me take over Halloween Town. In return, I'm required to give you more Light Potion and return your beloved Pokemon to you."

Jake hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if this talking bag of bugs would be true to his word. However, if he refused, he would never get to defeat his enemy: Kikronz.

"You're a dirty scoundrel, Oogie. That being said, I do this not because I trust you but, because I want what's mine and I could care less about what happens to this town." After announcing this, Jake signed it.

Oogie took the contract, swallowed it, and said, "I knew you'd see it my way, Jake. I guarantee that you won't regret assisting me. Here's the Light Potion."

Jake took the potion from Oogie and chugged the whole bottle down. He could feel his powers of Light returning within a minute. He was about to ask Oogie about his Pokemon but, when he turned around, he saw Oogie throwing their Pokeballs in a secret compartment in the ground. "What do you think you're doing, Oogie Boogie?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little assurance for myself," Oogie explained "I'm holding these Pokemon hostage just in case you decide to double-cross me; so don't get any dumb ideas, hero." Jake just frowned and secretly gave Oogie the middle finger.

One hour later, another Gummi Ship arrived. The hatch opened and Yuffie, Kairi's lover, stepped out to survey her surroundings. "This doesn't look good." Was Yuffie's analogy of the ruins of the town.

Sphinx came out saying, sarcastically, "Really? Well that sure _wasn't_ obvious."

"Sphinx, I'm sick of your bullshit! Alright? I know we haven't been stopping to rest much and crap like that, however, may I remind you, we're chasing the villains that escaped from the Egyptian fortress. Make yourself useful and scout the area. Now!" Yuffie commanded. Sphinx walked off grumbling.

Peter poked his head out then pulled it back in, "This is creepier than the time I got my first prostate exam." Yuffie rolled her eyes, re-entered the ship, then pulled Peter out.

Only the howling wind and crickets were heard as they walked through the rubble. All was quiet. Only one thing broke the silence and scared the hell out of Peter and that was Yuffie, yelling, "I found one!"

Peter cringed, "F-Found what?"

"A telephone." She put in a couple of quarters and dialed a number. "Hello, Stitch. What's..."

She was cut short by Stitch, who was raving, "He's gone! He's gone! Kikronz is gone! A dragon-like monster named Kikros has appeared and he left with Dark Sora and Anna!"

Yuffie turned pale, "Kikros…has…returned?"

Stitch was on the other line asking, "Yuffie, are you still there?"

Yuffie turned around to spot a shadowy green figure behind her. She gave a shriek and fell backward. She took a closer look and recognized him, "Voltros?"

"What up, Yuff? You still dating Kairi?"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Why?"

Voltros shrugged, "Just curious. By the way, The guy behind me says he's been looking for you guys."

A metallic figure emerged from behind him, "Whazzup, Yuff?"

"Glitch? Where've you been?" The two do their secret hand shake before Glitch continued.

"A lot of stuff has been happening, Yuffie. Pikachu has become evil, worlds have either been devoured or destroyed, and I've also heard that Zebon is exacting revenge on Kikronz."

" That's terrible! Wait? Zebon? Who's that?" Yuffie asked.

Everybody shrugged.

Groaning could be heard from underneath some rubble of a house that was behind them. Glitch grabbed what looked like a boney hand and pulled the victim out.

"Ahhhhh!" shrieked Peter, "The Grim Reaper!" He crouched behind Yuffie.

"Peter, I don't think hiding behind something, how should I say, less fat than you is a good hiding place." Yuffie said rolling her eyes.

The skeleton man rubbed his head and said, "What? No. You're thinking of my cousin who lives a few worlds from here. I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, the knight of nightmares, the…" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Peter Griffin. "You? YOU! What are you doing here, you fat bastard?"

Peter chuckled nervously, "H-hi, Jack. I see I'm not the one who destroyed the town this time. Nehehehehe…"

Luckily, before Jack could beat up Peter, Sphinx appeared, "Yo, bitch: meaning you, Yuffie. I've searched the whole area and all is leveled except for the graveyard."

Yuffie ignored the 'bitch' comment and instructed, "Okay. Sphinx, Jack, Voltros, Glitch, you come with me. Peter, you stay here and do whatever it is you do."

"Oh! What the hell!" Peter protested.

"Just stay put." Yuffie warned.

Peter here's footsteps behind him and slowly turns around to see a weird-looking robot standing there.

"Who are you? Better yet, **what** are you?" Peter asked, slowly backing away.

"I am T1," It said "Titanalloy 1. I'm the greatest mechanical feat of the forty-first century. The rest is none of your concern, human. I've sensed that the golden one is here and my sensors are never wrong. You either assist me or stand aside."

Peter ran through the cemetery gates, yelling, "Yuffie!"

T1 shook it's head and proceeded in the same direction.

Zebon and Oogie stood on Spiral Hill and observed the destruction they caused earlier. Oogie couldn't help but rollover with laughter. He got back up and said, "That was too easy. Thanks to your powers, Jake, it was a quick success. Next stop, Christmas Town."

Zebon drew his sword and blocked Oogie's path.

"Not so fast, bug bag!" He hissed "What about our agreement?"

Oogie seemed unafraid as he calmly scratched his chin, "Hm? Agreement?"

"Don't try my patience, potato sack!" He warned, as he brought the blade of his sword to Oogie's neck.

Oogie turned his head, with a smirk on his face, he stated bluntly, "If you must know, it was a trick."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Exploded Zebon.

Oogie escaped the threat of Zebon's sword and did back flips to the other side of the hill. He then pulled the contract out of his mouth and pointed to the fine print at the bottom. It stated: I understand that by signing this, I dedicate my life to serving the almighty Oogie Boogie until my life has passed.

"You low-down hemp sack! You dare swindle me?" Zebon charges toward Oogie and screamed, "DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

At the very last second, right before the blade reaches Oogie's torso, Zebon felt dizzy and collapsed. He could no longer tell up from down.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't anticipate that bold move? I slipped a special drop of something I'd like to call: Confusion Haretonic in that new batch of Light Potion you ingested. It took a little longer to take effect than I thought it would but it's potent isn't it?"

"Bastard…" Zebon moaned.

"Please," Oogie said while bowing as if he were on stage, "you're too kind."

Oogie pulled a strange headpiece out of his mouth and approached Zebon.

"Now," he cackled, "while your mind is spinning out of control, I'll do a little brainwashing, if you don't mind. MWAHAHAHA!"

The heroes finally arrive at the cemetery. Suddenly, Yuffie commands them to halt,

"Something's wrong! Prepare yourselves! I have a feeling this is going to get very ugly!"

A golden figure with glowing red eyes appeared before them and drew his sword.

**Remember: R&R**


	18. Meta Knight Verses Darkpsy

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes **

**Chapter 18: Meta Knight Verses Darkpsy**

"_What is the true meaning of irony? I'll tell you. The true definition of irony is becoming the very thing you despise the most."- _Vexen

Dr. Psycho observed his super pokemon time and again. He smiled. The months of testing were finally over. It was time to take Darkpsy out for his first battle: killing a powerful foe.

Dr. Feeble, his assistant, lifted Darkpsy's heavy cage open and the Umbreon/Mewtwo hybrid stepped forward. "I know just who to test my masterpiece on!" Dr. Psycho grinned menacingly. The giant door to the lab opened and Zexion walked into the room.

"You do realize we're paying you for results, not for science fair projects." Zexion taps his foot impatiently. "Set clearly instructed you to do more research on the DG cells and you're here playing Frankenstein."

"I've been doing research, Zex," Dr. Psycho assured. "In fact, I've learned something fascinating. The cells continue to self-replicate until they've infected the brain. Once they've done so, the host's condition is irreversible."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, but we've learned that months ago. What about the prophecy?"

Dr. Psycho turned to Zexion. "You mean the one that speaks about the mechanical demon that is destined to enslave/destroy all worlds? You refer to the **key **that brings it to life and the other **key** that gives it unlimited power?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Yes, **that **prophecy. Any results?"

Dr. Psycho shrugged and answered indifferently, "It says that a god-like abomination gives it life and the child of it that gives it the power."

Zexion rubbed his chin. "A god-like abomination…and its child?"

Dr. Psycho pushed Zexion aside. "Listen, Zex, I'd love to stay and converse with you all day but I've got a big testing day ahead of me." He whistled for Darkpsy and Dr. Feeble and the three left with Zexion remaining.

"You're lucky, Dr. Psycho," Zexion said after the lab door shut. "Lucky that Set told me not to kill you…yet."

Meta Knight (from the Kirby games) was making his daily rounds, killing King Dedede's minions and taking names.

"Damn you, Meta Knight!" screamed Dedede, waving his arms up and down wildly. "What do you have against me anyway?!"

"I dunno," Meta Knight shrugged. "I guess I've got nothing better to do anymore."

King Dedede pointed an accusing finger. "I'll hang you for this!"

"Well, if I had a neck, that threat would work," Meta Knight pointed out.

"Damn you and you're one-liners! Seize him!" Commanded King Dedede. Waddle Dees appeared from behind him and soon surrounded Meta Knight.

"Sorry, everyone, gotta fly!" Meta Knight sky-rocketed into the air and disappeared.

Meta Knight arrived home and hung up his mask and sword. He sighed as he sat back in his recliner and flipped through the channels. "Nothing on TV…again. Just the Waddle Tubbies and CSI: Dreamland." He got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "I wonder what Kirby's up to." He chugged his beer and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Kirby answered.

"Hey, Kirby. Um…gee. I was wondering if you wanted to have another duel." Meta Knight was wrapping the phone cord around his finger.

"Aw geez, man. I'm kinda drunk right now. It wouldn't be fair." Kirby belched.

"I'll go easy on you. I swear. Please!" Meta Knight insisted.

"Why not tomorrow?" Kirby suggested.

"I can't, man," Meta Knight groaned. "I have to beat the crap outta King Dedede tomorrow."

"Next week?" Kirby asked.

"I go to that mechanical moon guy to wish to be the ultimate warrior."

"Halloween?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Listen, Meta Knight, _Belch!_ when I find the time, I'll call you. Ok?"

"Ok," Meta Knight sighed. The two hung up.

A Gummi Ship landed near Meta Knight's house. Its door opened to reveal Dr. Psycho, Dr. Feeble and Darkpsy.

"Darkpsy!" commanded Dr. Psycho. "Blow this house apart!" Darkpsy began powering up.

Meta Knight began flipping through the channels again. "Ooooh. Looks like Kirby finally got that TV deal: The K-Files." Suddenly his house started coming apart. "What the hell?!" The roof flew off, the walls vaporized, and all his stuff spontaneously combusted. "What the f#$%?!" He saw the assholes stand before him as his house disappeared.

"Meta Knight, I presume?" asked Dr. Psycho.

Meta Knight hoped out of his recliner, the only thing from his house that was left. He put his mask on and drew his sword. "You repo guys are aggressive! I told you I would pay those bills next week!"

Dr. Psycho laughed. "Bills? Ha! I'm not here for your debts, Mr. Knight. I'm here to test my new creation."

Meta Knight looked at his house then looked at the jerks. "Well, good job, numb nuts. Looks like your Frankenstein works. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta find a new place to live." Irritated, but not feeling like it, he sheathed his sword and started walking away.

Darkpsy teleported in front of him. "**You** are my test, you ass. The name's Darkpsy. I'll be whipping you today." Darkpsy cracked his knuckles. "We shall battle in the Realm of Darkness."

Meta Knight smiled underneath his mask. "Very well. I haven't had a decent challenge since Kirby became an alcoholic. Let's brawl." The two disappeared in an orb of black light.

Moments later, they arrived at their destination. It was dark alright; as dark as a room with the lights off. The only thing Meta Knight could see was himself and Darkpsy.

"Kinda bland, isn't it?" Meta Knight asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"My dear friend," explained Darkpsy. "I know quite well from reading your thoughts that this arena seems too empty for a battle. However, I have control over the darkness. Watch as I demonstrate by changing its shape." With a wave of his hand, Darkpsy warped the darkness to look like End of The World (from the first Kingdom Hearts). It was a perfect replica.

"Let's dance!" Meta Knight drew out his sword and charged toward Darkpsy, ready to stab him. Darkpsy put up a storm-cloud-like energy shield, blocking the knight's sword.

"Taste my Shadow Ball!" Darkpsy shoved a black energy ball into Meta Knight's face. Meta Knight crashed into a cliff and landed face first on semi-frozen purple water. He quickly got up and created a fiery tornado and hurled it toward Darkpsy. It destroyed everything in its path as it drew closer to its target. Darkpsy surrounded himself in a blood-red bubble and rushed straight through the fire tornado and slammed into Meta Knight who, thankfully, blocked with his sword.

Meta Knight got behind Darkpsy and grabbed his tail. He slammed him into the ground and was about to again but Darkpsy teleported. Darkpsy appeared behind him and put his hands on Meta Knight's head. Before Meta Knight could react, he felt his body surge with electricity. To save him, his cape wrapped itself around him and helped him teleport away.

Darkpsy heard a noise and looked up. He saw Meta Knight jumping off a cliff and dive-bombing. Before Darkpsy could teleport away, Meta Knight managed to cut half of Darkpsy's tail off. Darkpsy screamed in pain and, during this moment of opportunity, Meta Knight gave Darkpsy a powerful kick, which sent him crashing into a wall and falling into a portal down below. Meta Knight quickly jumped in after him.

Meta Knight found himself floating in empty air and looked down to see a huge volcano below him. He got closer and a giant Darkpsy popped out.

"Didn't I say that I can control this realm, Meta Douche?!" The giant prepared a Hyper Beam attack. "Die!" The blast hit Meta Knight with full force. It looked like the end for the dark hero/villain. To Darkpsy's disbelief, however, what he saw was not a killed opponent but a pokemon in an Organization XIII coat, holding two spoons in front of him to project a shield. Another was behind him. A giant rabbit with a monocle and also wearing the Organization's coat.

"Nice block, Mawstaw Alakazawm!" cheered the rabbit.

"Looks like those months of training paid off, Mr. Harriman," nodded Alakazam.

"Who the hell are you?" Meta Knight asked.

The two mysterious rescuers turned toward Meta Knight and Alakazam warned, "You need to go NOW!"

"Yes," Mr. Harriman chimed in. "We'll deal with this ruffian!" Mr. Harriman put out his hand and a dark portal appeared behind Meta Knight. They shoved him in and the portal vanished.

Meta Knight woke up to find himself in an underwater city. It was dark and seemed empty. He looked up and saw a sign that said: Welcome to Rapture. He heard crazed speech and drew his sword. The lights went out and one came back on. Soon a horde of psychopathic humans rushed straight toward him.

_**Next Chapter: **_Vexen couldn't help but look surprised, "Rapture?! Have you lost your mind, Larxene?!"

Larxene smirked. "I know what the reports have said about it, Vexen. I'm not an idiot." She turned her back to him and read Set's reports. "However, Set needs a key component if we are to even near our completion of the Dark Gundam's computer programming restoration."

As much as Vexen hated to admit it, she was right.

_**R&R **_


	19. Welcome To Rapture, Kairi

**Tony's Mansion of Heroes**

_It's been a month now and I've adjusted well to Rapture's hell-like atmosphere. My only allies in this horrible place are Atlas and Doctor Bridgette Tenenbaum. If not for them, I probably would've gone mad._ - Meta Knight

**Chapter 19- Welcome To Rapture, Kairi**

"Come on! Out with it! Where must we go?" Vexen demanded.

"A world called Rapture," Larxene answered indifferently as she dug through Set's "organized" desk to find the rest of his report.

Vexen couldn't help but look surprised, "Rapture? Have you lost your mind, Larxene?"

Larxene smirked. "I know what the reports have said about it, Vexen. I'm not an idiot." She turned her back to him and read Set's reports. "However, Set needs a key component if we are to even near our completion of the Dark Gundam's computer programming restoration."

As much as Vexen hated to admit it, she was right.

"Besides, we have a new friend to help us. If not for Xemnas, we would not know of this powerhouse." She shrugged. "Too bad he's already in Rapture while we're…" she threw a bunch of papers across the room. "stuck here being his secretaries!"

"When are we leaving, anyway?" Vexen asked.

"When Xemnas says so." Larxene stamped her foot. "I just don't see why he'd send someone who finished his training only a couple of months ago two weeks before he sends us!"

"Wait a minute! Why did he only tell you and no one else?" Vexen hissed.

"It's a covert operation, dumbass." She continued to ruffle through Set's drawers.

Kairi's team was in a Gummi Ship and they were just exiting Agrabah. Stitch being the designated pilot and Tony's Squirtle being the copilot. Things became rough since Kikronz's disappearance.

Kairi had a worried look on her face as she stared at the Ring of Power. "I just don't know, Ring, heroes have been abducted left and right by the villains from that horrible castle back in Egypt. Pikachu's gone. Espio's gone. Yuffie and Peter Griffin are dead. Kikronz is MIA. I'm getting scared."

"Relax, Kairi, you still have me…" it assured. "Besides, Stitch is also here to help us. We could probably do all this without anyone's help, though."

Dr. Muto sat next to Kairi, trying to comfort her, "There, there. It could be worse. Our friends could be turned to dust in the blink of an eye."

"MUTO!" Stitch and Squirtle growled. "Not helping!"

Kairi lifted her eyes and saw their destination. "What a beautiful city."

Squirtle pulled out a note from his shell. "This says that this world is called Rapture: an underwater city founded by someone named Andrew Ryan." He put the note away. "Good thing Genie knows good places to stop. I wonder what's there."

They landed the Gummi Ship next to a lighthouse that had airplane wreckage next to it. They entered and saw a bathysphere. They entered it and a shortwave radio gave them information.

Though what they saw of the outside of the city was beautiful, Kairi shuddered. "I'm picking up **BAD **vibes from this place. _Hiccup!_"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Dr. Muto smiled.

The bathysphere finally reached its destination. What they saw was not a utopia like Genie described, but a city in ruins.

"More visitors, I see," came a voice from the shortwave radio.

"_Hic! _Who are you? _Hic!_" asked Kairi.

"The name's Atlas. Besides someone called Meta Knight and Jack, I didn't think more would arrive." A big explosion was heard nearby. "You need to get moving! The section you're in is about to collapse!"

Kairi's team quickly headed toward the nearest exit and through a flooding duct. As soon as they entered the Metropolis of Rapture the door bulged as it was trying to hold the water back.

"What could possi-_hic!_-blygo wrong?" Kairi mocks Dr. Muto.

"Shut up, Kairi," Stitch whispered. "I hear someone coming…several someones." Stitch's eyes widen and he picks up a machine gun. "We've got company!"

Several mutated humans with guns, lead pipes, and wrenches appeared. Dr. Muto used his Splizz Gun and transformed into Doczilla, a Gorilla creature with three red eyes on its forehead, and started smacking their foes around. Stitch chocked, smashed, and shot each one that came near.

"Now's your chance!" The ring cheered. "Use my power!"

"Are you _Hic!_ sure?" whined Kairi.

"Your friends will be fine! Trust me!" The Ring insisted.

"Ok…" Kairi put on the Ring of Power. Her body became swallowed by fire, this got everyone in the room's attention as they all stopped fighting to see a giant ball of fire in the middle of the room. A giant, fiery griffin emerged and let out a pants-shitting roar. It swung its axe-like tail, cutting several baddies in half then it ate the rest of them. With the baddies gone, Kairi turned back to normal.

"Interesting," came a new voice on the shortwave radio. "I've seen amazing things, but never anything of your kind of potential."

"Who the hell are you?" Dr. Muto questioned.

"My name's Andrew Ryan, my dear friends. I don't know how you found this place. I don't know who you work for. I know one thing, though: my splicers will find a way to kill you all. Ta-ta."

"Splicers?" Stitch asked.

"Those are the mutated humans you killed off," Atlas answered through the shortwave radio. "They're the result of ADAM being overused. ADAM is the reason this city went to hell and Ryan's the devil responsible for it."

"ADAM?" Kairi asked. Atlas explained what he could to the heroes within a matter of ten minutes.

"So ADAM and EVE are used to alter the body by replacing native cells with unstable stem cell replicas?" Dr. Muto asked rubbing his chin.

"Correct," replied Atlas.

"Everybody, stay on your toes," warned Stitch as he reloads his machine gun. "This is going to be a long day."

Meanwhile, in Ryan's headquarters, he was speaking to the new Organization member.

"I really don't need your help, Noxyt. I have everything under control in my own city," Ryan assures.

"I beg to differ," Noxyt disagreed. "You see, Ryan, these **heroes** could rip this city apart. You need something stronger than those splicers of yours."

"Oh, really? Like what?" Ryan asked.

"Like these." Noxyt snapped his fingers and numerous Heartless and Nobodies appeared. "Keep the splicers, if you wish, but these Heartless and Nobodies will be of greater use for protecting your city. Wouldn't you agree?"

Back to Kairi's team, they finally met up with Jack, who had just finished killing Dr. Steinman, the psychotic plastic surgeon.

"You must be the help that Atlas was talking about," Jack said.

"And you must be Jack," Stitch replies. "I'm Stitch. That's Kairi, Dr. Muto, and Squirtle."

"Yo," the others greeted.

"Good," Atlas said. "You're all together. Except for Meta Knight. He told me not five minutes ago that he's in Hephaestus. Help him when you get the chance."

Ryan's voice came up right after Atlas's. "Well done, my friends. That old hack of a surgeon was making too much of an embarrassment of himself anyway."

"Ryan! You cowardly bastard! Why don't you meet us face to face?" challenged Jack.

"All in due time," mused Ryan. "but before I do, I want you to meet a friend of mine in Arcadia. After that, you'll meet me soon enough. Ciao."

"Damn you, Ryan!" yelled Jack as he shoved his shortwave radio into his pocket.

"…the city of wonders. Ain't gonna play nice. Watch out, you might just go under….Disturbia is like a darkness in the light…" Dr. Muto sang along with the music on his watch computer, wearing headphones. Everyone looked at him funny and he took off the headphones. "What?"

"Do you have to do that now?" asked Kairi.

"Maybe if we split up…" suggested Squirtle.

"Bad idea!" everyone else disagreed at once.

"No, actually that's a good idea," agreed Tenenbaum through the shortwave radio. "However, you can't spilt up evenly. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Stitch stood on a podium nearby. "Okay. I'll go with Jack. Squirtle, Dr. Muto, you go with Kairi."

"Hey!" Squirtle protested. "That's not fair! Why are we stuck with her?"

"Ditto!" agreed Dr. Muto.

Kairi was insulted. She put her hands on her hips and said, "And **why** don't you want to team up with me?"

"Well," began Dr. Muto. "**YOU** are the reason we're stuck here! Therefore…**YOU SUCK!**"

"Yeah!" nodded Squirtle.

"WHAT!" Kairi exclaimed. "**HOW** is it my fault?"

"Let me put it this way," Dr. Muto explained. "You are our leader." He pointed an accusing finger. "And **YOU **did ask Genie about the next world we could travel to! Therefore…**YOU SUCK!**"

"That's right!" nodded Squirtle.

"It was **only** a suggestion!" Kairi defended.

"Can't we fight later?" Jack asked.

Kairi stamped her foot. "I don't need this! Screw you!" She pointed to everyone. "Screw **ALL** of you! I don't need any of you, you understand? I can survive in Rapture by myself!" She entered a bathysphere and it went under.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Stitch broke the silence by commenting, "That…was weird…" The others nodded.

Kairi arrived at Neptune's Bounty and began to explore. "You were right, Ring. We don't need them." She hugged it tightly. "You're my only real ally…and friend." Her eyes, for a moment, had an eerie glow as she gazed upon the metal band she wore on her finger. "My…only friend."

"Hello?…hello?" came a voice, almost ghost-like.

Kairi shuddered, "W-who's there?"

"Kai…Kairi?…" a phantom that looked like Tony, wearing a tattered brown robe, slowly appeared before her. Kairi turned pale and could not move.

Tony laughed. "Relax. I'm not dead. I'm trapped within Kikros. Luckily, I'm able to astro-project myself to others."

Kairi wept, "Oh, Tony! My friends have abandoned me!"

"What! Why?" Tony exclaimed.

Kairi had a hateful look on her face. "They're jealous!" She swung her arms around and stomped her feet. "Jealous! You hear? I've got new power and they hate me for it!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tony shushed. "Calm down! Whaddaya mean **new power**?"

Kairi stopped flailing, took a deep breath, and showed him the Ring.

Tony's eyes grew wide. "The Ring of Power? How'd you get that? Get rid of that immediately!"

Kairi scowled and held the Ring tight. "Never! This Ring gave me power when I had none! This Ring gave me courage when I had none! It became my friend, even when I lost everyone else!" Her eyes glowed eerily again. "Jealous, they are! Jealous, I say!"

"Listen to yourself! You're not Kairi; not the one I know! Have you forgotten who you are already, Kairi? Have you forgotten who I am; who your real friends are?" Tony questioned. "That Ring is filling your heart with despicable things! It started doing that as soon as you grabbed hold of it! Cast it away before you lose yourself!"

Fire began to surround her and her voice started to have an echo like Maleficent's. "How dare you?" She growled. "How dare you tell me what to believe? I may not be able to roast you, but I can roast those who dared to call themselves my friends!" Tony sighed, shook his head, and disappeared.

Stitch and the others could feel Rapture shake violently under their feet. After a minute, it stopped.

"What happened?" Dr. Muto asked.

"Holy crap!" shouted Atlas over the shortwave radio. "Neptune's Bounty just broke loose from Rapture and sank to the dark depths of the sea!"

"Wait a minute!" Squirtle exclaimed. "It couldn't have just done that on its own!"

"It didn't," stated Atlas. "Something set off the alarms and then...that was it."

"I wonder what happened." Stitch scratched his head.

(A few minutes earlier)

Fire began to surround her and her voice started to have an echo like Maleficent's. "How dare you?" She growled. "How dare you tell me what to believe? I may not be able to roast you, but I can roast those who dared to call themselves my friends!" Tony sighed, shook his head, and disappeared.

A dark portal appeared behind her and Larxene emerged. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

"You must be the one called Larxene," The Ring spoke through Kairi.

Larxene chuckled, "Whaddaya know? Two seconds and it already knows me." Larxene stepped forward. "Ya know, I bet that with your power and mine, we could easily conquer Organization XIII." She put out her hand as a sign of partnership.

The Ring refused, "Sorry, my lightning lass." It stepped back and began to form a fireball in its hand. "I don't play well with others." It threw the fireball and missed Larxene but struck a Splicer, burning him alive.

"Well, aren't you a hothead?" Larxene joked. Her kunai knives appeared in between her fingers. "Make no mistake, though, my power far surpasses yours!" The kunai became electrified and Larxene threw them and missed Kairi but struck three Splicers, electrocuting them.

The Ring vanished, leaving embers behind like a Houdini Splicer, and grabbed Larxene from behind. It twisted Larxene's arm and threw her across the room with great force and, before she hit the wall, the Ring summoned fire from its palm and scorched the area like a flamethrower.

Larxene got up only to find that the powerful flames made her bald. "You, fucking bitch!" She summoned lightning and struck the Ring with tremendous force. The force of the lightning attack caused some of the bolts holding Neptune's Bounty together to pop out and water started to spray in from the walls.

The Ring got up and summoned a fiery chain and wrapped it tightly around Larxene. It pulled Larxene close and began to strangle her. In a move of desperation, Larxene managed to partially free one of her hands and use her electric powers to ignite a busted gas line that spread itself along every wall of Neptune's Bounty. Alarms blared as the gas line exploded one segment at a time with great speed. Startled, the Ring accidentally freed Larxene who, with a quick opportunity, kicked Kairi in the groin before disappearing in a dark portal.

Kairi, who regained control thanks to the groin kick, raced to a bathysphere and left before Neptune's Bounty broke loose and flooded.

(Afterward)

"I wonder what happened." Stitch scratched his head.

"It doesn't matter," said Atlas, "What matters is that you need to end this. Jack, would you kindly lead Stitch to Arcadia?"

"Yes, Atlas," answered Jack.

Stitch searched Tony's backpack, which he'd been lugging around since his disappearance, for Squirtle's pokeball. "Squirtle! Return!" The pokeball shot out from its switch a red beam of light, which caught Squirtle and pulled him in.

Stitch pulled out a second ball and read the name carved on it. "Go! Latios!" He threw the pokeball and it sprang open, revealing a weird-looking dragon with jet-like wings and no front legs or back. "Latios, go with Dr. Muto."

"Whatever, man," Latios complained as he and Muto headed in a different direction, "I could be getting high on my weed right now but NO!" He turns to Dr. Muto. "Hey, dude, wanna get high?"

"No," answered Dr. Muto, sighing and shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Noxyt was in another part of Rapture, meeting a man who preferred to stay in the shadows. "Greetings, Mr. Fon-…"

"Shush!" the mysterious man silenced. "The walls have ears, you twit!"

Noxyt raised an eyebrow. "Did you call me here just to insult me?"

"Not at all," he assured. "What have you to report?"

"Well, sir, Ryan thinks that I'm a mere helper to his cause. What he doesn't know is that I'm setting him up for his greatest blunder. I shall lead Jack and his sidekicks right to him. Soon, all of Rapture will be yours."

"Excellent!" The man smiled.

"This place is like an Eden…," Stitch shuddered. "A haunted Eden." It was Rapture's park. Arcadia was once a place where only the rich of Rapture could go. It wasn't in ruins like the rest of the city but, because of the chaos caused a year ago, the park grew wild and unkempt. Vines covered the walls and wheel barrows laid wherever.

"Help me!" came a voice from a distance. "Somebody, please! Save me!"

Jack and Stitch rushed to the person's aid only to be stopped by Neoshadows and Dusks. Stitch drew out his machine gun and let the bastards have a few rounds while Jack used Incinerate to burn a bunch of them alive.

"What are those things doing here?" Stitch wiped the sweat off his forehead and reloaded.

"What are they?" asked Jack, as he used Electro Bolt on five of them.

"Heartless and Nobodies," Stitch answered. "It's a long story."

Meanwhile, over at Fort Frolic, Latios and Dr. Muto find one of Ryan's security officials, Sander Cohen, lying dead at the feet of a black-hooded man with a giant blue shield.

Vexen chuckled. "You must be Dr. Muto and…one of Tony's pokemon." He took a bow. "I'm Number 4, Vexen."

"Never heard of you," Muto scratched his head.

Latios inhaled his marijuana stick and puffed out. "This guy's trippin'."

Vexen raised and eyebrow. "This is coming from the guy who's smoking weed?"

"What makes you such a confident oaf?" questioned Dr. Muto.

Vexen smirked, picked up Cohen's corpse, and walked forward. "You see, gentlemen, in the equation of life, there are the strong and the weak. Nothing more." He held the corpse in front of the heroes. "This man was weak." He threw the corpse across the room. "And, evidently, so are you."

Latios turned to Dr. Muto. "Listen, doc man, I'll deal with this stoner and you find that…thing."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Again, this is coming from the dope breather."

Dr. Muto transformed into GerloillusDoctorus, his mouse form, and scampered across the floor and up the stairs.

Latios used Zen Headbutt and rammed into a surprised Vexen with great force. "Cowabunga, dudes!"

Stitch and Jack just finished killing off the Heartless and Nobodies and finally enter the next room. They enter just in time to stop Noxyt from killing some weird banana guy with a doorknob up his butt.

"Why do you attack him?" demanded Jack.

Noxyt just smiled and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Number 15, Noxyt. What I'm about to do is rid this city of this guy."

"Why?" asked Stitch, drawing his machine gun.

"My dear friend, Andrew Ryan, tells me that this guy is the key to him losing control over his city. His Clum Babies are, as Ryan describes, opposites to the ADAM slug. They can cure anything, including bringing back the dead and reversing the permanent negative effects of ADAM."

"It's true," the banana guy confirmed. "And I do that by masturbating."

"Ugh!" Stitch and Jack gag.

"It's not as gross as it sounds," assured the banana guy.

"If you two want this weirdo savior, you'll have to beat me first." White fog engulfed Noxyt. Static electric patterns covered the outside of the fog. The fog exploded, revealing a man in knight armor. The armor looked a lot like Kikronz's armor except for a few differences: His armor was a ghostly white. Instead of two dragons on the emblem of the chest, it had two cobras - one biting the head off the other. The tops of his fingers and knuckles were covered in spikes. His helmet was shaped like a tiger's head. The spikes on his back were smaller and thinner. Also, unlike Kikronz, he had no sword or shield. "In this form, I am Kronikx!"

Stitch had a weird look on his face. "It can't be…"

Kronikx dashed forth with great speed and nearly punched Stitch to a pulp but Stitch jumped at the last second the punch formed a good-sized crater in the floor. The fight quickly led back to the tree-filled area of Arcadia. This wasn't going to be pretty. Stitch uprooted a tree and smacked Kronikx with it. Kronikx used Dark Spark and vaporized the tree.

"Ahhhh! Stop that!" came a voice on the loud speakers of Arcadia. "You're destroying the air supply of Rapture, you retards!"

Stitch, who didn't hear a word of it whatsoever, continued his fight with Kronikx. Kronikx gave Stitch a power kick, sending him crashing into several trees, breaking them in half. Alarms started going off and Security Bots came in by the dozen. The Bots began to fire at the two but to no avail. Stitch was bullet-proof and so was Kronikx. Stitch grabbed two Security Bots in mid-air and chucked them at Kronikx. With the force they were thrown at, they exploded on contact. Kronikx dodged most of the other Bot projectiles but the trees didn't and couldn't.

Jack was busy untying the banana guy. "Listen, banana guy, go somewhere safe. We'll be done in a little while. We'll take care of that guy. Quick question: what's your name?"

"My name's Wooldoor Sockbat," the banana guy answered.

A Big Daddy slowly walked past them, apparently looking for a Little Sister port. Wooldoor flicked his nose, turned his doorknob, rubbed his scalp, put his finger in his eye, and broke his index finger. He shook like an overloaded washing machine, tilted his head back, and out of his mouth came a bizarre silver slug.

"Watch this," instructed Wooldoor. He threw the Clum Baby at the Big Daddy and it quickly absorbed into him. The Big Daddy looked around, then at Wooldoor. He came over and hugged him. "My Clum Baby gave the big guy back his free will."

Arcadia's plant life was almost completely destroyed. Stitch stood his ground and reloaded his machine gun. Kronikx simply stretched his legs. The Big Daddy took Kronikx by surprise and rammed into him with full force, knocking him down and into the water.

The armor suddenly broke apart, leaving a completely exposed Noxyt standing before them. "What a frickin' dumb weakness!" Noxyt disappeared, with his voice being heard throughout Arcadia, "I'll find a way to remove that stupid weakness, and then I'll finish you! Ciao."

The Big Daddy did a victory pose and gave Wooldoor a high five.

"You stupid cunts!" screamed a voice over the loud speakers. "Thanks to your carelessness, you twats, Rapture will suffocate!"

The heroes looked around at the WWII-like carnage around them. "Oopsie Daisy," Jack muttered.

"Don't worry," smiled Wooldoor. "I've got a plan." He produced several Clum Babies and put the trees back together.

"Jiminy-fucking-Christmas…" gasped the loudspeaker voice.

"Who's talking to us anyway?" Stitch asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor Julie Langford. A botanist and creator of Arcadia."

Kairi walked the corridors of Hephaestus, literally burning with rage. The ring spoke, "Do you see now, Kairi? Do you see the pain and suffering friends can cause? Do you see why you don't need any to survive? Who needs a friend when you have power by your side? Let me guide you. I'll show you what it's all about." Kairi's eyes turned yellow and the fire embodying her increased in intensity.

Meta Knight sliced the head off yet another Splicer. "How many more of these freaks are there?" He slices off another head. "I need parts for the EMP bomb and I have no clue where to look!"

Kairi appeared behind him. "You must be Meta Knight. I was once Kairi but you can call me **Ring of Fire**."

If Meta Knight has eyebrows he raised one. "O-kay." Meta Knight raised his sword. "I've got a feeling that you're not here to help me."

"Correct," it replied.

"Aw, Jesus Christ!" Meta Knight moaned. "Why is no one ever on my side?"

The Ring looked down. "Why purple high heels?"

Meta Knight got pissed. "Their boots!"

The Ring rubbed its chin. "They don't look like boots."

Meta Knight disappeared then reappeared in front of the Ring and held his sword to its neck. **"Never dis the boots, bitch!"**

Vexen walked through Olympus Heights. He rubbed his aching arm, which wouldn't be aching in the first place if Latios wasn't such a worthy opponent. To bad for Latios that Vexen's ice was his advantage against him. He was suddenly stopped by a familiar figure coming from the shadows.

"Hello, Vexen." It was Noxyt. He seemed to have something on his mind but failed to reveal what.

"You're early," Vexen said, emotionlessly.

"Not really. You see, Vexen, the Organization is not for me." He transformed into Kronikx. "I've got better plans in store and you're not part of them."

"Traitor!" shouted Vexen as he summoned his blue surfboard-shaped shield.

Vexen used Ice Needle and ice spikes came out of the ground, forming a trail. Kronikx dashed all across the area with the needles following. Soon, Kronikx came right at Vexen and jumped over him, kicking him into his own ice spike.

The spike went straight through, coming out the back. "Why?" groaned Vexen before falling down dead.

"I must find my original and you guys are in my way." Kronikx answered as he watched Vexen vaporize. Suddenly, alarms were blaring and the monitors on the walls said: CORE OVERLOAD. Kronikx smiled and headed toward Rapture Center Control.

Stitch and the others ran through Rapture Center Control. They needed to hurry for Andrew Ryan set the city to self destruct not long after they overloaded the core so they could enter.

"We can make it, Jack! We're almost there!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Alright! I'll take the lead!" Jack said as he went up front.

"Is that Ryan's Office?" Latios asked.

"Yes," answered Jack. "and all we need to do is get his Key Card in order to stop the self-destruct!"

That was the plan. However, as soon as Jack entered Ryan's office, a huge glass pane came down, blocking the other heroes from entering.

"Hey! What gives?" Wooldoor yelled.

Stitch and Latios tried ramming the barrier but couldn't seem to get through. What stopped their attempts was Wooldoor asking, "Why is Jack running across the room?"

"Yes. What would that accomplish?" Dr. Muto asked. They watched in confusion as Jack went back to Ryan then sat down like a dog.

"Huh? Why is Andrew Ryan giving Jack a golf club?" Wooldoor asked. Their question was quickly answered, as they witnessed Jack beating Ryan's head with it.

"Jesus Christ!" they all exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

Atlas's voice was heard on their short wave radio. Apparently, he was talking to Jack. "Now would you kindly put that key into the machine?" Jack disappeared into the next room.

"Good work, kid," Atlas said, before he broke into maniacal laughter.

"What's so funny?" Stitch asked, confused.

Atlas answered by talking to Jack, "So I see your friends are there, too. This makes this even sweeter." His voice changed and sounded deeper and he sounded like he was from the Bronx. "Kid and friends, there is no Atlas. Never was. It's just an identity I've used since before this place went straight to hell. I'm a man of many faces. I once was a Chinaman for six months."

"Bastard!" Stitch yelled.

"Call me whatever you like, Stitch, but it doesn't matter what you think. I've had a great time with yous, but it's time to say goodbye. Kid, company, your services are no longer needed. That goes for my hooded partner as well. Security will take care of you."

Red light filled the corridors as well as Andrew Ryan's office. Security bots were heard coming. Stitch and the others watched as they saw Little Sisters leading Jack into a ventilation shaft.

"That's our escape! How are we gonna get in?" Wooldoor panicked.

Explosions were heard in their corridor and Kronikx came into view. Everyone drew their weapons, expecting a fight for their lives.

"Need some help?" Kronikx offered. The heroes lowered their weapons a stood aside.

"Why are you helping us?" Dr. Muto asked.

"I have no actual quarrel with your bunch. I've got a mission of my own. I don't, however, like being double-crossed by anybody, especially not Frank Fontaine." His armored fist glowed a dark blue aura and, with one smack, shattered the door. "Now be on your way. Security's not far behind." He turned around and went back down the corridor.

They entered the ventilation shaft single file, but ended up falling down a shaft. They regained consciousness, finding themselves surrounded by ex-Little Sisters.

"You're awake. That's good." It was Tenenbaum's voice coming from the next room. She paced back and forth, smoking a cigarette. "I undid Jack's mental conditioning, well half of it."

"Is he here?" Wooldoor asked.

Tenenbaum shook her head. "No. He left a few minutes ago. Fontaine still has a partial hold on his mind until he finds Lot 192, which is broken up into two potions. You must catch up. Hurry."

Not long after they left the Little Sister Orphanage, Fontaine spoke to them on the short wave radio. "HAHAHAHA! So, you made it. Congratulations, fellas."

"Fontaine!" Stitch growled clenching his fist.

"So I hear that you, Stitch, was grown and raised in a lab. They called you 626?" Fontaine inquired.

"Yeah? What of it?" Stitch asked.

Fontaine laughed, "AHAHAHA! I don't believe it! You and the kid are like brothers! I'll bet you were bred for destruction like him, too, huh?"

Stitch was about to crush the radio. "Shut up, you pompous old cow!"

Fontaine faked fear, "Oh, no! What are you gonna do to me? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Stitch exploded with rage, "THIS!" He crushed the radio with his hands then ate it.

"STITCH!" everyone scolded.

Stitch came to realization with what he just did. "Heh. Sorry."

"How are we supposed to contact Tenenbaum now?" Wooldoor asked.

"Perhaps I could build a new one?" Dr. Muto suggested.

Dr. Muto pulled some wires and coils out of a dead Big Dad's helmet, some circuitry from a crashed tram, took apart a Power To The People machine, and got to work. A few minutes later, he successfully built a new short wave radio. This one, however, was as big as a 1980's cell phone. It looked awful. It looked like bunch of scrap welded together with a small dish on top.

"You'll have to excuse the crudeness of this device," Muto apologized. "You can't expect something to look good with only a few minutes to spare." He turned a knob.

"Hello? Hello?" Tenenbaum's voice was heard on its speaker.

"Tenenbaum!" cheered Wooldoor. "You're back! Weeeee!"

Tenenbaum seemed confused, "I never left. What happened?"

Stitch chuckled, sheepishly, "Long story."

"Jack is at Point Prometheus," Tenenbaum instructed. "He'll wait for you there."

They arrived to see Jack, completely dressed up as a Big Daddy. He seemed impressed. "Glad you guys survived. I might need your help in the Big Daddy Proving Grounds. Let's go."

He banged on a Hidey Hole, a hole in the wall where Little Sisters came and went, with his wrench. A cured Little Sister came out.

"How sad," Tenenbaum said, somberly. "Though they are cured, some of the mental conditioning is still there. The Little Sisters are still bound by their instinct to search for and gather ADAM."

"Yeah," Stitch agreed. "That's too bad."

"Follow her through the Proving Grounds," Tenenbaum instructed. "Fontaine's at the end. Also protect the Little Sister who's with you. To lose even one is a sin."

"Aye. Aye," everyone agreed.

The Little Sister crawled through a small door under the big door and, in a couple of seconds, the big door opened and the crew walked in. Apparently, the Proving Grounds were once the history museum of Rapture. Stuffed polar bears, fish, and skeletons of creatures were all around. The crew's journey through it wasn't easy. They were attacked by Turrets, Security Bots, Splicers, Heartless, Nobodies, and a wandering Big Daddy.

Eventually, they arrived in front of an elevator. Before the Little Sister completely left through the Hidey Hole, she handed Jack her ADAM syringe.

"Let's finish this," said Jack. The others nodded and entered the elevator.

As they went up, Fontaine gave a speech, "I remember when me and the Kraut put you in that sub. You were probably no more than two. You were my ace in the hole, but you were the closest thing I ever had to a son. And that's why this hurts. Betrayal, kid. Life ain't strictly business."

Jack got pissed. "You've never been a father to me, Fontaine! I've never seen why you ever thought so in the first place! You've tried, relentlessly, to kill me and my friends! That, you clod, is no father figure!"

The elevator stopped and opened at Fontaine's lair. He was strapped to a machine that fed him every last bit of ADAM and plasmids in his arsenal. He looked like a pumped up, blue giant, covered in huge muscles all the way up to his neck. He broke free from the straps and walked over.

"Holy shit!" Stitch exclaimed.

Fontaine glowed a bright red. "Now die!" shouted Fontaine as he let loose a big, fireball. The heroes jumped in opposite directions and the fireball smashed into the ground.

"Everybody, spread out!" Jack instructed.

"Right!" Everybody nodded.

Wooldoor jumped in for a kick to the face but Fontaine grabbed him, slammed him to the floor, and started pounding him. Stitch jumped on his back, yelling a battle cry, and biting down his head. Fontaine screamed in pain but managed to pull Stitch off and set him on fire. While Stitch was keeping Fontaine occupied, Jack jumped in front of him and stuck the ADAM syringe into Fontaine's chest and drained a third of the giant's ADAM. Fontaine screamed and kicked Jack across the room. Now Fontaine began to glow a dark blue.

Dr. Muto turned himself into Doczilla and smashed his fists into Fontaine's face. Fontaine quickly recovered, however, and gave the Doc a huge jolt of electricity. Fontaine received a barrage of machine gun bullets from Jack and Stitch. As Fontaine prepared to rush toward them, Wooldoor bit his right foot and Latios smashed into him with Zen Headbutt. Fontaine flew across the room and into the wall. He quickly recovered and used the clothesline on everyone in front of him.

Jack was the fist to get up. He used Insect Swarm, temporarily distracting Fontaine, and stabbed him with the syringe again, draining more ADAM. Jack, once again, was knocked across the room. Fontaine now glowed a light blue.

Everyone got up and charged forward but was knocked across the room when Fontaine clapped his hands together, causing a sonic boom. Latios used Psybeam, a beam made up of psychic energy, but Fontaine jumped out of the way and froze Latios in a trail of ice. Jack accidentally launched Wooldoor through his Missile Launcher but it paid off as the whatchamacallit slammed powerfully into Fontaine's head, nearly knocking him over.

Fontaine got pissed. "You think this is a joke?" He threw an ice ball at Stitch and rushed on an ice path, grabbing Jack by the throat and slamming him against the wall.

The Terodoctyl, one of Muto's forms that looked like a flying squirrel with a beaver's head, covered his entire head with his mouth. This surprised Fontaine and he let Jack go. Once Jack was out of the way, Stitch smashed what looked like one of Rapture's doors into Fontaine, sending him across the room. Jack jumped in and absorbed more ADAM. With the last of his plasmid powers, Fontaine released a powerful blast of energy, sending everyone across different corners of the room.

Fontaine pulled out the ADAM syringe and ranted, "I had you built! I sent you topside!" He walked over to Jack. "I called you back, showed you what you was, what you was capable of! Even that life you thought you had! That was something I dreamed up and tattooed inside your head! Now, if you don't call that family, I don't know what is!"

He failed to see Meta Knight and the Little Sisters come up from behind him.

"Get him!" Meta Knight yelled and the Little Sisters jumped him and began to stab him relentlessly with their ADAM syringes. He fell down dead as one yelled, "Kill him! Kill him!"

After a few minutes, Stitch regained consciousness, finding Jack and the others surrounded by the Little Sisters.

"Let's get out of here," Jack said to the Little Sisters.

The heroes headed to the bathysphere with Jack but Stitch noticed that Wooldoor stayed behind with Tenenbaum. He went back and asked, "You're not going?"

Wooldoor shook his head, "No. I'm going to stay. With my Clum Babies, we should be able to save this place." The Big Daddy that Wooldoor cured stood next to him and waved. "You must go. You've got a lot of work to do, too."

Stitch smiled, "Ok. Take care." Stitch headed for the bathysphere.

"Bye." Wooldoor waved as the bathysphere headed up.

Noxyt sat on top of the lighthouse as he witnessed Stitch's bathysphere surface. Behind him was the device used by Ryan to control Rapture: the key card machine. A dark portal appeared next to Noxyt. Larxene emerged from it.

Larxene smirked. "Way to go, Rookie. I see you fulfilled your objective." She pointed to the device behind him.

"It was a piece of cake," boasted Noxyt.

"So, where's Vexen?" She asked.

"He betrayed us," Noxyt answered, simply.

"Funny," she mused. "I don't see him doing that."

Noxyt shook his head. "How would you know? You're a clone."

Larxene appeared insulted. "Maybe so but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, too!"

Noxyt didn't care. "Just haul in the prize, will you?"

Larxene seemed indignant but yelled into the portal and a bunch of chains came out, wrapped themselves around the device, and pulled it in without effort. Larxene began to head in but noticed that Noxyt just sat where he was.

"You coming or what?" She asked.

Noxyt looked up at the sky. "Nah. You go on ahead." Larxene left and the portal disappeared.

Noxyt watched the clouds go by and the ocean waves crash against the lighthouse shore. After an hour and a half, he decided it was time to go home. He tried to summon a dark portal but, instead, black sparks shot out of his hands.

"Seems my summoning's not working again," he sensed. He rubbed his chin as he thought of a solution.

Soon, an idea came to mind. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like to be the Japanese symbol for Hope. He held it up to the sky and, after a few seconds, it shined radiantly. A minute later, a giant butterfly-like moth appeared in the sky.

"CRAOW!" It cried as Noxyt came into its view.

"Hey, Mothra!" Noxyt shouted while waving his arms.

Yes, it was Mothra but not THE Mothra. This one was a gift by THE Mothra during one of Noxyt's missions a few months ago. He was sent to Godzilla's world to gather info. During this process, Mothra went into combat with the giant, atomic breath, lizard and almost died. Fortunately, Noxyt stepped in and helped Mothra take him down. As a gift for saving her life, Mothra somehow managed to lay two giant eggs. One for a spare guardian of the earth in case she died and the other one for Noxyt.

Noxyt somehow kept this venture a secret from the other Organization members and would go back and forth to see how his egg was doing. Eventually, it hatched into a male worm Mothra. The two would hang out during his spare time and they grew very close. Eventually, Mothra cocooned himself and became a giant moth. Ever since then, Mothra would come to help Noxyt in battle or to give him a lift if his portal-summoning wasn't working.

He got on Mothra's back and said, "Take me to the Organization, my friend!"

The giant moth made a noise of agreement and took off into the clouds.

**Read and Review**


End file.
